Juntos por siempre
by Kokoru Baransu
Summary: Sesshomaru descubre el tesoro que tiene frente a él...Kagome se va...Inuyasha, no la dejes ir! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo! Nuevamente les traigo una historia cuyos personajes los hemos visto y seguido a través de la serie "Inuyasha" por lo tanto ninguno de ellos me pertenecen. Y para no tener ningun problema por difamación, les aviso desde este momento que algunas de las ideas que encontraran a lo largo de este fic los he sacado de la película del cineasta mexicano Alfonso Cuarón "Great Expectations" y de una miniserie alemana que se llama "Antonia".**

**Espero la historia les guste y siga contando con su apoyo.**

**Por cierto! Puede que al principio esta historia parezca una historia donde la pareja amorosa sea Sessh/Kag, pero adelante verán que dada las circunstancias esta pareja se tendrá que separar para dar lugar a otra que nos agrada a bastantes.**

**Un beso y abrazo y…que disfruten la lectura!**

**Ch.1 Un niño mimado**

Desde pequeño, Inuyasha Arrendorf había crecido en un mundo lujoso digno de cualquier familia de prestigio. Siempre recibió la mejor educación y todos sus caprichos le eran cumplidos por sus padres con el afan de encubrir su falta de atención y cariño.

Esta situación no pasaba desapercibida por el chico ni por los padres sin embargo los tres fingían e ignoraban esto para llevar la fiesta en paz. Sin embargo un integrante de la familia Arrendorf se atrevía a criticar aquel mundo de falsedad e hipocresía que lo enfermaba: Sesshomaru Arrendorf.

La alta sociedad en la que habían crecido solía decir que de no ser por el carácter tan diferente de los hermanos, y la ligera diferencia de edades cualquiera podría confundirlos; efectivamente, ambos eran altos y con un cuerpo fornido y escultórico debido a las diferentes actividades deportivas a las que se dedicaban en sus ratos libres. Los cabellos platinados y largos de los hermanos siempre cautivaban alas mujeres y aquellos ojos dorados, legado de la familia que había pasado de generación en generación los caracterizaba por sobre todos los nobles.

Sin embargo, aquella persona que tuviese la dicha de tratarlos personalmente se percataría de que en realidad los jóvenes Arrendorf eran muy diferentes. Por un lado, Inuyasha era controlador y creía merecer todo; abusaba de su belleza física y se había convertido en un rompecorazones lo cual le había dado el título de Don Juan. Explotaba el bolsillo de sus padres e iba por la vida sin preocupaciones ni sueños. Por otro lado estaba Sesshomaru el cual a pesar de mostrarse frío y calculador ante la sociedad, resultaba ser un hombre maravilloso, amable, educado y apasionado por la vida. A diferencia de su hermano menor deseaba hacer algo por si mismo.

Inuyasha no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para criticar la honestidad de su hermano ni para llamarlo cobarde e inútil pero muy en el fondo lo envidiaba: tenía sueños y una razón de ser.

Sesshomaru nunca soportó el ambiente en el cual le había tocado vivir, siempre recibiendo reproches sobre su espíritu tan libertino….aborrecía tener que seguir reglas de etiqueta mientras otros iban por la vida, golpeándoles el aire en el rostro. Es por esto que decidió irse de su casa desde joven dejando a su hermano en aquel mundo de riquezas y perdición. Y fue así como el joven Inuyasha creció, creyéndose dueño y señor de todo lo que deseaba.

En la escuela siempre había sido admirado, deseado, acosado e incluso idolatrado por las chicas mientras que los chicos le lamían los pies o lo odiaban a morir. A pesar de eso, nadie podía quejarse de su desempeño como alumno ya que era muy hábil e inteligente. De hecho, cuando se dormía y algún profesor le preguntaba algo, siempre lograba contestar correctamente…si, así es…aquel era el mundo perfecto del mimado Inuyasha Arrendorf.

A veces recibía una que otra carta de su hermano quien le contaba sus aventuras y le contaba lo feliz que era disfrutando de su libertad, valiéndose por si mismo, ganando dinero para mantenerse el mismo y conociendo gente nueva. Así pasaron los años hasta que un día, un sirviente de la mansión Arrendorf le llevó al joven Inuyasha un sobre bastante gordo. Inuyasha acababa de salir de bañarse…cualquier chica que lo hubiese visto habría desfallecido en el mismo instante. Ahí estaba el gran Inuyasha con nada más que una toalla cubriéndole de la cadera par abajo mientras traviesas gotas de agua acariciaban su delicioso tórax. Se dejó caer sobre aquella cama cuyas sábanas de seda lo acogían cada noche e inmediatamente sus dorados ojos se fijaron en aquel sobre.

Hacía bastante tiempo ya desde la última vez que había recibido una carta de su hermano…ya era hora. Al abrir el sobre lo primero que captaron aquellos ojos fue la fotografía de su hermano mayor tomando por la cintura a una belleza inigualable. Ambos estaban en traje de baño y era un día soleado…La chica tenía el cabello largo y brilloso cuyas puntas, un poco risadas, acariciaban su espalda baja. Aquellas piernas largas y torneadas lo hacían perderse en la infinidad de las carnes femeninas y los pechos pequeños pero bien moldeados lo llamaban ansiosos. Pero sobre todo aquel rostro; Inuyasha no recordaba haber visto jamás ningún rostro más angelical, puro y sincero como aquel...aunque...no, no era posible...la idea que cruzaba por su cabeza le resultaba un poco absurda aunque no pudo explicar el repentino palpitar urgente de su corazon.

El chico se sentía avergonzado por pensar de esa manera acerca de una chica siendo que el podía tener cualquiera. Se veían tan felices que por unos segundos Inuyasha deseó ser su hermano para poder pasear libremente sus manos por aquella blanca piel. Rápidamente meneó su cabeza para desechar aquella idea y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_¿Cómo está mi hermanito favorito? Ja, ja, ja, sé que odias que te llame así pero estoy tan feliz que no me importa si tengo que aguantar tu mirada asesina por el resto de mi vida._

_Acabo de conocer a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y aunque ella dice que aún es muy pronto para decir esto, te puedo asegurar que es la mujer de mi vida. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan impulsivo, alegre, carismático, soñador, tierno, sexy, salvaje, natural…vivo….solo ella._

_La verdad es que fue muy graciosa la manera en que nos conocimos; ella iba por la carretera de la frontera entre España y Francia y mi auto se había descompuesto, y con lo mucho que se de autos…en fin, el caso es que creyó que era francés pues me comenzó a hablar en dicho idioma. Al percatarse de que no entendía comenzó a probar con varios idiomas hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba español._

_Me hizo pasar la vergüenza de mi vida cuando arregló el auto…ella, una chica de 23 años!_

_Le agradecí y cada quien se fue por su lado…pues mira que es grande el destino y el mundo pequeño que me la volví a encontrar en el hotel en el que me estaba hospedando._

_Sé que suena cursi y que te va a dar un ataque diabético pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado…por primera vez me siento vivo!_

_Iremos en una semana y media para que tu y mamá la conozcan…sería agradable que papá también estuviera ahí pero sé que nunca se preocupa por otra cosa que el banco de la familia así que mejor no me hago ilusiones. Espero sean amables con ella y no la critiquen por no ser rica como nosotros, entendido?_

_Hasta pronto_

_Sesshomaru Arrendorf._

Asi que su hermano y aquella chica irian en poco tiempo...muy bien, pues el se encargaria de descubrir quien era y cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Y es que aquella repentina euforia y alegria en Sesshomaru resultaban bastante extranas...él jamas se habia dejado llevar por sentimientos y hasta donde Inuyasha sabia nunca habia tenido una vida amorosa muy activa...aunque no era raro ya que el ejemplo de pareja que habian tenido desde pequenos no era muy atractiva.

Sus padres se habian casado por conveniencia y su vida giraba en torno a las apariencias; a pesar de todo se respetaban pero aquello no era suficiente.

Pues bien, pronto podria descubrir que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y la razon por la cual aquella chica despertaba en él un extrano sentimiento.

P.S. Por favor, a todas aquellas q ya me dejaron su review de este capitulo, podrian volver a subirlo?

**Y bien? Chicas, aqui me tiene de regreso. Lamento las faltas de ortografia, sobre todo los asentos y el capuchon que va arriba de la n pero estoy en el viejo continente y aqui no exixte esa letra.**

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo...saben que espero con ansias sus reviews. Para aquellas que ya me conocen, pueden estar seguras de que tomaré en cuenta lo que me indiquen.**

**Envien sus comentarios y hasta la proxima actualizacion**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	2. Al fin te encontre

**Hola chicas, aqui me tienen de nuevo.**

**Quiero agradecerles infinitamente su apoyo y todos sus comentarios los cuales me inspiran para continuar asi que aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo. **

**Serena tsukido chiba: que linda eres, no te preocupes, te aseguro q habran varias escenas de lemon**

**Cami Taisho: Lo siento, no he podido revisar mi mail pero me alegra el que hayas recibido la postal…si, ahorita ya estoy en mi casita, gracias…y he aquí el segundo cap, se q ya lo conoces pero es para seguir el protocolo…sigue dejando tus reviews!**

**Jimena-chan: jajaja, si verdad? No habia podido publicar nueva historia y por eso habia subido en la hisytoria anterior…sigue dejando tus comentarios!**

**Ch.2 Al fin te encontré**

Kagome jamás había conocido el lujo pero tenía todo y mucho más de lo que ella consideraba necesario para ser feliz. Desde pequeña siempre se caracterizó por ganarse a la gente; su inocencia y ternura tan particulares la hacían resaltar.

Su madre falleció cuando ella tenía siete años por lo cual, mientras su padre trabajaba arduamente para que no les faltara nada, ella se encargó del cuidado y la educación de su pequeña hermana Sango.

Con el tiempo las dos chicas crecieron y su belleza no pasó desapercibida a la vista del mundo masculino. Kagome poseía dos hermosos ojos, castaños y profundos como el oscuro bosque así como una cascada suave que le acariciaba la espalda baja quien, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una piel tan suave como la seda y tan blanca como la leche.

A pesar de no ser una familia rica, su padre siempre las apoyo en todo…su frase siempre era: "oponte al mundo entero si es necesario pero jamás descanses hasta alcanzar tu felicidad".

Kagome siempre fue agraciada para las artes lo cual le ayudó para conseguirse una beca en la escuela de artes de París. No le importaba llevar un ritmo pesado ya que estaba llevando a cabo sus sueños.

Mientras Kagome se dedicaba a las artes, su hermana estudiaba ingeniería en Le Politechnique también en París…esto era un problema algo desagradable para ella ya q a pesar de su belleza, los hombres le temían ya q no podían aceptar q una mujer fuera capaz e independiente.

Cierto día, cuando regresaban de sus vacaciones se toparon con un chico muy sexy aunque algo torpe a su manera de ver. Sango abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocer al hijo del banquero más importante de Alemania y de toda Europa…al parecer su hermana no se permutó de esto ya que amablemente, como siempre, pero sin ceremonias le habló…

K: Est-ce que ça va?

Al ver que no le respondía su pregunta en francés decidió intentar en inglés

K: Are you ok?

Y así pasaron los minutos, la tensión comenzaba a aumentar hasta que Sango le dijo…

S: Ey hermana, no creo que hable ninguno de tus idiomas extraños!

Sh: Hablan español?

Y fue así como Kagome le ayudó a arreglar el auto.

S: Pobre chico, si que eres cruel mira que ponerlo en ridículo de esa manera…

K: A qué te refieres?

S: Por favor hermana, no me digas que no sabes quién era él…

K: Pues…no, por qué, debería?

S: Ay Kagome…eres incorregible, jajajaja

K: Y por qué dices que lo ridiculisé

S: Porque poco faltaba para que te rieras delante de él por su falta de conocimientos básicos de mecánica…

K: No es para tanto, además, no lo volveré a ver.

Sin embargo el destino no le tenía previsto aquello…los días pasaron y como todos los veranos Kagome se metió a trabajar en "L'étoile de Paris" que no era mas que un hotel en donde trabajaba como recepcionista durante el verano.

Cierto día, la chica recibió a un invitado particular.

K: Buenas tardes señor, replicó sin observar a su cliente, su nombre por…favor, en ese instante su mirada se clavó en aquellos ojos ambarinos traviesos que la escudriñaban.

Sh: Vaya, mira con quien me vengo a encontrar. Decido salir de vacaciones y me topo con una bella jovencita que por cierto es la misma que me dejó en ridículo al arreglar mi auto.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro pero la voz no delató el nerviosismo de la chica.

K: Le pido disculpas si en algun momento lo insulté pero no pensaba dejarlo en aquella carretera desolada; ahora que si lo que usted quiere es cobrarse aquella humillación pues aquí estoy.

Sesshomaru no podía dar crédito a o que escuchaba; a pesar de se una chica joven tenía agallas para retarlo…aquello le agradaba.

Sh: Pues creo que así será…y para eso necesito saber tu dirección.

K: Disculpe?

Sh: Esperabas que te hiciera un escándalo aquí? No señorita, te equivocas, esta bien que los hombre tengamos la fama de ser animales insensatos pero yo no soy cualquier hombre... ante aquellaspalabras Kagome no pudo ocultar aquella sonrisa que gritaba por ser liberada y fueentonces cuando se sintio tranquila, como si fuera ganando terreno en aquella batalla, por asi decirlo...la manera en que yo me cobro las cosas es diferente…quiero que salgas conmigo…pasaré por ti a las 7h 30

K: Y que le hace pensar que aceparé, preguntó con el mentón en alto, sabia que ante aquel gesto la mayoria de los hombres perdian la cordura y si lo habia hecho tantas veces, que le impedia repetirlo esta ocasion?

Sh: Tú me lo acabas de ofrecer, no lo recuerdas?Y para serte sincero es uno de los mejores recibimientos que he tenido, creeme que si garantizaran eso cada vez que salgo de vacaciones seria capaz de pagar hasta el triple, Kagome se quería morder la lenguaal mismo tiempo que sentia como las rodillas comenzaban a temblarle frente aquella mirada sexy e insistente pero no seria tan facil...quiza no era nadie de renombre pero nunca nadie la habia hecho trastabillar y no seria la primera vez.

Sh: o me lo vas a negar…mmm…cierto, ni siquiera conocia su npmbre y ya le estaba coqueteando, que demonios ocurria? él no era asi, pero esa chica, por Kami que lo sacaba de sus casillas!

K: Kagome

Sh: Por Kami, debes de pensar que soy un descortés, mi nombre es Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Arrendorf

Al escuchar aquel apellido el mundo perfecto de Kagome se fue al suelo.

K: A…Arrendorf?

Sh: Qué ocurre, su hermosa sonrisa perlada seguía adornando sus labios hasta que vio como el semblante de la chica cambiaba.

K: Lo siento señor, de verdad lamento la manera tan incorrecta en que me he comportado con usted. Si es tan amable de seguirme le mostraré su habitación.

"_Demonios, otra vez mi estúpido apellido, siempre pasa lo mismo"_

Y no era para menos, era de todos saber que por mas de dos siglos, los Arrendorf habian sido los propietarios del banco mas importante en toda Europa. Acercarse a ellos resultaba casi imposible y ni que decir de cruzar palabra con alguno de los miembros de la familia antes de tener que pasar bajo el interrogatorio de la KGB, el FBI y otras tantas agrupaciones de proteccion personal. Asi que si no fuera por la situacion en la cual se encontraba, nuestra amiga se hubiese sentido un de laspersonas mas afotunadas sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y entonces recordo la platica que habia tenuido con su hermana despues de ayudar al mayor de los Arrendorf...

_Flash Back_

_S: Pobre chico, si que eres cruel mira que ponerlo en ridículo de esa manera…_

_K: A qué te refieres?_

_S: Por favor hermana, no me digas que no sabes quién era él…_

_K: Pues…no, por qué, debería?_

_S: Ay Kagome…eres incorregible, jajajaja_

_Flash Back_

La iba a matar! No era posible que su propia sangre hubiese sido capaz de dejarla en aquel pozo de ignorancia sin aclar rle quien era aquel hombre y ahora por eso estaba viviendo una situacion bastante embarazosa pero no podia demostrar su verguenza, no senor, la cordura y la clase estaban antes todo, tal y como se lo habia ensenado tempranamen,te su madre..."mamà"

El recorrido al tercer piso fue tétrico y silencioso; había momentos en lo que Kagome juraba estar siendo observada por aquellos ojos dorados pero era una estupidez…cómo alguien tan rico y reconocido como él se fijaría en alguien como ella?

K: Hemos llegado señor

Sh: Gracias…Kagome estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta para retirarse cuando sintió como una fuerte mano la agarró firme pero tiernamente…me llamo Sesshomaru, lo demás no me importa y por favor, no olvides lo de hoy en la noche…me lo debes…Kagome.

En aquel instante la piel se le herizó y creyó que se desmayaría debido al rápido pulso de su sangre.

**Que tal, eh? Que les parecio?**

**Envien sus reviews!**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	3. Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?

Serena tsukido chiba: Oh, no te preocupes por las parejas, lo que pasa es que les tengo una sorpresa pero esa va a aparecer mas adelante una vez que la trama este bien explicada...aguantame tantito, sale? Gracias por tus reviews! sigue dejandolos!

Cami Taisho: Aqui te va, tal y como te lo prometi...igual y ya era muy tarde en tu casa cuando lo subi pero lo prometido es deuda...espero te guste y no dejes de decirme que te parecio, ok?

sesshomaru.forever: No sabes cuanto me alegra el que te este gustando la historia...ojala y este capitulo te guste...dime que opinas!

Liz Kraft: Aqui estan los agradecimientos que te debía...ojala y estes leyendo el nuevo fic...ya ves que puse puro desorden pero ya esta bien, jajaja

jimena: a todas las revolvi pero me encantariaque siuieras de cerca este nuevo fic...no sabes como me agrada recibir reviews...espero y cumpla con tus espectativas

Jimena-chan: gracias por leer mi fic, espero le des continuaidad asi como yo me esforzare para que quede bien la historia

Miara Makisan: Ya ves, le quise dar nuevas facetas a nuestros personajes...te gusto? Dime que opinas de este nuevo capitulo!

mayra: se que me tarde bastante en subir este tercer capitulo pero en donde estaba no tenia un acceso facil al ordenador y es que me la pasaba caminando desde las 8am hasta las 9pm visitando monumentos y todo eso...espero esto lo compense y por favor, deja reviews!

Ch.3 Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?

Eran las siete de la noche y para ese momento Kagome había olvidado por completo aquella conversación embarazosa con el joven de ojos dorados; la verdad es que al salir de su habitación había intentado converncerse de que ya no lo vería más.

Kagome acababa de tomar un delicioso baño con aceites naturales que intensificaban su deliciosos olor a violetas…iba saliendo del baño con una toalla azul cielo enrollada en su cuerpo mientras su cabello iba goteando aún.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de su departamento sonó tres veces lo cual era típico de Sango, sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta casi se desmaya al ver a Sesshomaru parado afuera de su casa, vistiendo un traje que resaltaba su belleza y sosteniendo un ramo de tulipanes.

Esta vez el rubor hizo acto de presencia en ambos rostros, el de ella por la situación tan vergonzosa en la que se encontraba y el de él por los instintos que se despertaban en él al ver a aquella mujer tan preciosa, húmeda y con nada más que una toalla.

Sh: mmm…e…esto es para ti

K: …

Sh: Kagome, estas bien?

K: Qué hace aquí?

Sh: Te dije que vendría por ti para ir a cenar, recuerdas?

K: Cómo consiguió mi dirección?

Sh: No me subestimes preciosa, y por favor, tutéame, no estoy tan viejo como crees

"_Me ha llamado preciosa…por Kami, creo que me voy a morir"_

"_No puede ser…si no vuelve rápido a su habitación a cambiarse mi cuerpo no podra ocultar más mi deseo por ella…se ve tan deliciosa…pero en qué estoy pensando?"_

K: Creo que tendrás que esperarme, no te molesta, verdad?

Sh: Por supuesto que no.

K: Adelante, siéntete como en tu casa.

En aquel momento la chica no sabía si gritar de alegría o llorar de frustración así que rápidamente buscó un atuendo que resaltara su belleza física sin hacerla ver desesperada. Se puso unos vaqueros de mezclilla los cuales le entallaban perfectamente no dejando a la imaginación la redondez y firmeza de sus glúteos y una blusa blanca que le caía en cascada por delante causando un escote bastante provocativo…así era ella.

Mientras ella se vestía su hermana volvía de la escuela…

S: Kagome, ya llegué, Kami esta niña…señor…Arrendorf?

Sh: Si?

S: Qué hace aquí? Acaso mi hermana tiene problemas con el banco?

Ante aquella pregunta tan inocente Sesshoaru no pudo evitar una sonrisa la cual le dejo claro a la pequeña que no había problema.

Sh: Nada de eso señorita, he venido aquí para llevar a cenar a Kagome

S: Usted va a salir con mi hermana? Vaya, se lo tenía bien escondido aunque me alegra que haya aceptado después de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar la pobre. Mi nombre es Sango y soy la hermana menor de Kagome.

Sh: Mucho gusto…dígame, le gustaría hacerme compañía?

S: Oh, con mucho gusto señor!

Sh: Y dime, a qué se dedica tu hermana?

S: Pues...veamos…estudia pintura y fotografía en la escuela nacional de artes de París, da clases de flamenco los lunes y los miércoles por la tarde y durante el verano trabaja como recepcionista.

Sh: Vaya! Si qué es una mujer ocupada! Qué sus padres no les ayudan?

S: Por supuesto que mi padre nos apoya 100 pero como se podrá dar cuenta no somos ricas como para darnos el lujo de despreciar el trabajo y desde que mi madre falleció Kagome es la que se ha encargado de la familia dejando a un lado sus intereses ya que…

Y fue así como el hijo del banquero se enteró de la triste y dura vida de aquella mujer excepcional quien a pesar de haber sufrido tanto no destilaba que pura felicidad.

K: Listo, ya nos podemos ir…oh Sango, no te oí llegar, pero creo que ya conociste a nuestro invotado. Nos vamos señor…digo Sesshomaru?...Sesshomaru?

Sh: Eh, si claro!

Cuando salieron del apartamento, la chica casi se cae de la impresión al ver la limousina en la que serían transportados mientras Sesshomaru temía comenzar a sangrar por la nariz como un adolescente debido a la radiante joven que se postraba junto a él.

El camino parecía largo y monótono hasta que Kagome decidió romper el silencio.

K: Sabe…digo…sabes? Creo que sería mejor que volviera a mi casa

Sh: Pero por qué? Ni siquiera hemos llegado al lugar al que te quiero llevar

K: Pero es que…espetó nerviosa…yo…em, estoy algo preocupada por mi hermana…si eso.

Sh: por tu hermana? Preguntó burlonamente mientras se cambiaba de lugar para quedar junto a ella. No será que te pongo nerviosa?

Kagome se enojó a tal punto que olvidó por un momento quien era…lo abofeteó mientras le decía.

K: Escúcheme muy bien señor! Puede que tenga todo el dinero del mundo, que sea famoso e idolatrado por la alta sociedad pero no tiene derecho a llegar a mi vida como dueño y señor de todo y tratarme como si supiera quien soy porque no es así! Usted no sabe nada de mi! Entendió!

Para ese momento la limousine se había detenido por completo y Sesshomaru la miraba impactado: no solo era bella sino decidida…todo lo que él deseaba. Aprovechando el desconcierto de aquel hombre Kagome bajó rápidamente del auto mientras con rabia se limpiaba una lágrima que había dejado escapar; sin previo aviso dos fuertes brazos la agarraron por la cintura y la aproximaron a un fuerte y cálido dorso.

Sh: Lo siento, de verdad, no quería dañarte, soy un baka…por favor, quédate…le susurró suavemente al oído.

K: Suélteme! Déjeme ir! No me lastime más! Y fue entonces cuando ya no pudo más y se dejó caer en aquellos brazos tan protectores rompiendo en llanto.

El verla ahí, tan frágil llevó al ojidorado a tomar la primera decisión madura de su vida…

Sh: Kagome, cariño, esta bien…aquí estoy…preciosa, todo esta bien, de ahora en adelante yo te voy a cuidar…ya no tienes que seguir escondiendo tu dolor…déjame amarte y curarte ese dolor…

K: No! Tu no entiendes…yo…yo…y olvidando su orgullo se desmayó frente a aquel hombre que no era nada más y nada menos que uno de los más ricos de toda Europa pero al fin y al cabo un total desconocido.

Coucou tout le monde!

Que les parecio este capitulo, eh? La vdades que ya lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho tiempo en mi libreta de redacciones pero no habia tenido tiempo para transcribirlo...valio la pena la espera?

Dejen reviews!

Besos

Kokoru Baransu


	4. Abre tu corazón y muéstrame cómo eres

**Jimena-chan**: jajaja, el recibir reviews de mis lectoras me pone euforica y eso es bueno para ustedes ya que por eso actualizo rapidamente...gracias por leer mi fic y no dejes de darme tu punto de vista...besos!

**sesshomaru.forever**: ten por seguro que por cada review que me dejes obtendras una respuesta!...y lo del beso, se que la atmosfera era la propicia pero se me hacía muy pronto para entrar en ese terreno...pero gracias por el comentario, lo tendre en mente y así haré algo interesante en el aspecto romantico de la historia...gracias por tus comentarios, sigue dejandolos, por fa!

**lorena**: oh que si van a mejorarse las cosas, jajaja, pero antes de eso necesito meter un poco de historia para que puedan comprender las reacciones de los personajes al momento de encontrarse...aguantame unos capítulos y ya verás...gracias por tus reviews!

**Cami-Taisho**: me imaginé que algo había sucedido porque luego ya no te vi...adoro q me digan q les gustan los capitulos y espero q me lo digas porque es cierto y no por otra cosa, jajaja...bueno, para no hacerte sufrir mas ahí te va el siguiente.

**jimena**: que bueno que te este gustando esta historia; la vdad es que no tiene nada q ver con la anterior, ni personalidades ni situacion así que espero no defraudarte y para eso trabajo con gusto!

**mayra**: gracias por djarme tu review y como ese es nuestro medio de comunicacion me gustaría que me dijeras qué fue lo que no entendiste para que de esa manera te pueda aclarar tus dudas y tu logres disfrutar la historia al 100...entonces si puedes, en el siguiente capítulo me expones tus dudas y yo con gusto las contestaré, ok? besos

**Ch.4 Abre tu corazón y muéstrame cómo eres**

Poco a poco Kagome fue recobrando el sentido; los párpados le pesaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas. De no haber sido por aquella voz profunda, segura y cálida que le susurraba palabras de amor al oído mientras la arrullaba hubiese llorado por nada, por todo…simple y sencillamente por los secretos que cada uno de nosotros nos condenamos a cargar durante el lapso que llamamos vida.

Y es que es curioso, 75 años pueden parecer una eternidad para un ser vivo, pero en realidad es una nimiedad insignificante junto al tiempo que a transcurrido en el universo; somos polvo y en polvo nos convertiremos y a pesar de lo grandiosos que seamos los de mañana nos olvidarán así como nosotros hicimos con los de ayer.

Sesshomaru sabía que lo menos que aquella chica necesitaba en ese momento era justificarse y enfrentarse a una situación tan embarazosa como aquellaasí que una vez que hubo recobrado el conocimiento la tomo de la mano invitándola a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que le decía:

S: Vamos, el lugar que te quiero enseñar no esta muy lejos de aquí…y con una sonrisa cálida le aseguró que todo saldría bien.

Kagome por su lado no entendía qué era lo que ocurría con ella; nunca antes había sentido tanta confianza con alguien a quien acababa de conocer y por un instante recordó a su madre y lo que ésta le había dicho antes de morir.

_Flash Back_

_Mi niña hermosa, algún día nos tendremos que separar y cuando yo ya no este aquí vas a tener que ser fuerte para salir adelante…pero no te preocupes, aunque yo solo pueda cuidarte desde arriba ten por seguro que te enviaré un ángel que cuide y vele por ti…_

_Flash Back_

El viento frío nocturno golpeaba sus rostros y los cabellos platinados de aquel personaje despertaron la imaginación de Kagome. Acaso él era el ángel que su madre le había prometido? Era por eso que se sentía tan bien cerca de él?

Caminaron por pocos minutos los cuales parecieron horas debido al silencio ensordecedor que reinaba en el ambiente; ni siquiera las estrellas se atrevían a romper con su brillo la atmósfera de complicidad que se había creado entre dos seres de estratos sociales completamente opuestos pero de almas provenientes del mismo lugar.

Kagome chocó contra la ancha espalda de Sesshomaru cuando éste se detuvo en lo alto de una colina y cuando lo volteó a ver se quedó pasmada al ver aquella sonrisa sincera asomarse en esos labios tan tentadores.

S: Hemos llegado, dime, qué te parece?

Kagome tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no rendirse ante aquel hombre tan imponente y cuando giro su rostro para ver el paisaje los ojos le brillaron como a un niño pequeño.

K: Esto, esto es…increíble.

Frente a ellos se encontraba uno de los aeropuertos más grandes de Europa, con sus grandes pistas de aterrizaje y los numerosos aviones aterrizando y despegando.

Aquella vista había impactado a la chica lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el joven quien después de un momento de silencio y paz comenzó a hablar como si fuese para si mismo. Sin embargo aquello estaba pensado de tal manera que Sesshomaru sabía a la perfección queque lo que estaba a punto de hacer dejaría al descubierto su corazón frente a aqulla joven …no comprendía bien el por qué, pero sabía que necesitaba mostrarse tal y como era ante aquella mujer, no quería dejarla ir.

Es extraño, nos pasamos la vida entera buscando aquello que deseamos en lugar de disfrutar lo que tenemos…el amor no es algo con que se juegue…ser amado es un privilegio, amar es un honor.

Así, pues, el monólogo comenzó…

S: Siempre he tenido que vivir tras la sombra del apellido de mi familia; a todos los lugares a los que voy soy tratado de la mejor manera lo cual debería de halagarme sin embargo solo me deprime y me decepciona pues sé que no me reconocen a mi…no reconocen a Sesshomaru, al humano, al hombre, sino al hijo mayor de la familia Arrendorf…la familia poseedora del banco alemán más antiguo de toda Europa. A una persona normal eso no le molestaría…a mi hermano no le molesta, pero yo…no puedo, no quiero ser así…siempre he querido ser libre, huir de mis problemas y viajar a un lugar donde nadie sepa quien soy…encontrar a alguien que me quiera y acepte tal y como soy, sin toda esa montaña de billetes que rodean mi persona.

Kagome jamás pensó que un ser como el pudiera tener un lado tan humano y es que desde pequeña había sufrido carencias por personas del circulo social al cual pertenecía el ojidorado…

K: Al país de Takatuka

Al escuchar aquello, Sesshomaru volteó a verla y se encontró con una preciosa sonrisa que lo desarmaba…su corazón se comenzó a acelerar y la respiración se le alteró…por Kami, se sentía como un adolescente de 15 años en su primera cita…solo ella podía lograr aquella reacción en él.

La chica estaba algo apenada por lo que acababa de decir y es que no era más que un recuerdo de infancia…y eso significaba mostrar el alma…pero por qué no? Quizá valía la pena hacer un esfuerzo y sincerarse con aquel hombre. Así pues, se armó de valor y viendo el despegue de un avión dijo:

K: Mamá siempre decía que ese era el lugar al que me llevaría para poder cumplir mis sueños…ella siempre …siempre encontraba las palabras, las acciones, las reacciones, la voz, la manera de hacerme feliz. A pesar de que nuestra situación nunca fue la mejor, creo que entre ella y papá me dieron algo que nadie en este mundo va a tener…sabes? Cuando era pequeña los demás niños solían burlarse de mi por ser pobre…una vez volví a casa llorando. Para ese entonces mamá ya estaba enferma, podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación y el dolor que experimentaba al verme en ese estado y a pesar de todo se acercó a mi, me abrazó y me dijo que nunca creyera que era la mejor, que siempre luchara por ser la mejor…y es por eso que he logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora…una delgadísima lágrima corrió a lo largo de su mejilla y como queriendo ocultarla dijo…jajajaja, parece que va a llover, ha comenzado a chispear.

Este acto arrancó una sonrisa sincera al ojidorado quien intrigado por la chica que se encontraba junto a él decidió continuar con la conversación.

S: Apuesto a que te pareces a ella

K: Eso quisiera, lamentablemente la naturaleza decidió que su belleza y fortaleza no me fueran heredadas.

S: Qué dices! Preguntó alarmado, si tu eres hermo…

K: Tengo hambre, podemos comer algo?...y así dejo por terminada aquella conversación.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se quedaron pasmados y recordó lo que había platicado con Sango…pero no lograba comprender por qué esa mujer tan bella que estaba junto a él se resistía a dejar entrar al amor a su vida y no solo eso!...sino tambien negar lo que era obvio, su belleza.

Una idea cruzó la mente del magnate quien sin decir nada la tomó de la mano y bajaron corriendo por la colina…la hizo subir a un lujoso avión.

K: Qué haces? Nos vamos a meter en problemas si el dueño nos pilla

S: No te preocupes, resulta que el dueño soy yo linda.

Parecía que los ojos se le desorbitaban a la chica; nunca antes había estado en un avión…todo parecía un sueño, un dulce sueño. Estaba con un hombre realmente sexy, adorable y encantador, pero no solo eso, además era una de los hombres más ricos y cotizados del viejo continente y él había decidido salir con ella, una mujer común y corriente!

Algo no andaba bien…aquello era tan perfecto que el sentimiento de duda y miedo recorrió las terminaciones nerviosas de la chica quien de inmediato olvidó aquellos pensamientos al escuchar la voz del hombre que la acompañaba.

S: Intentaremos ir al país de Takatuka

A la mañana siguiente Kagome escuchó un ruido muy parecido al de una aspiradora pero un poco más fuerte por lo cual creyó que su hermana estaba aspirando su cuarto así que sin más preocupaciones gritó

K: Sango! Apaga la aspiradora, estoy cansada!

S: Buenos días a ti también preciosa

Al escuchar aquella voz tan varonil la chica se levantó de un solo golpe, como un resorte tratando de enfocar correctamente y definir el lugar en el que estaba.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru observaba curioso la reacción de aquella mujer, se veía tan inocente, como una pequeña niña, sin embargo ya no era una…era todo una mujer, la mujer más maravillosa a la que había conocido.

K: En donde estoy? Qué ocurrió?

S: Estas en mi avión y te dormiste después de pasar la noche más mágica de todas, le respondió con una sonrisa pícara

"Por qué es tan arrogante? Es qué acaso se siente tan deseable que no puede ocultar su egocentrismo?" pensó algo molesta Kagome

"Es que acasó jamás se rinde ni doblega? Cualquier chica se hubiese sonrojado por lo que acabo de decir y ella sigue estática frente a mi, como si se tratara de una batalla. Tiene agallas, y eso no me molesta en lo absoluto"

K: Escucha, te agradezco lo de ayer pero es lunes y debo ir a la escuela como toda universitaria a tomar mis apuntes para mis examenes, dijo remarcando cada palabra como si le estuviera explicando su situación a un niño pequeño

S: Oh, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, dijo con un aire de despreocupación…

K: Mira, tu tienes todo el dinero necesario para hacer lo que quieras pero yo…

S: Ya envié a alguien a que tomara tus apuntes mientras estas aquí…conmigo, añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

K: Que tú qué!

Era increíble…por qué hacía todo eso por ella?

Ya entrada la noche llegaron al apartamento de Kagome quien al encender la luz se encontró con una nota de Sango:

"_Querida hermanita (sé que odias que te llame así, jajaja)_

_Salí de campamento con mis amigos; estaré fuera tres días. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto._

_Con amor_

_Sango_

_P.S. No hagas nada que yo no haría!"_

Aquello provocó que los colores se le subieran al rostro a Kagome lo cual arrancó una sonrisa de Sesshomaru quien replicó:

S: Vaya, pues parece que estamos solos, su voz insinuante erizó la piel de Kagome quien se adelantó a la cocina desde donde le preguntó:

K: Quieres tomar una taza de café?

S: Me encantaría! Respondió mientras la abrazaba por detrás posando sus manos en aquel vientre plano.

Kagome sentía que perdería el conocimiento; el simple hecho de tener a Sesshomaru detrás suyo la ponía eufórica. Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar hasta que no pudo mas y tuvo que sostenerse de aquellos brazos fuertes y protectores…"No, no otra vez!"

Sesshomaru por su parte se alarmó al sentir aquel apretón seguido del peso corporal de su ahora…qué eran en realidad?...eso ahora no importaba, ella estaba mal y debía hacer algo!

**Qué les pareció, eh? **

**hay algo mal con nuestro personaje femenino, pero qué será y hasta qué punto afectará el curso de su vida? Y Sesshomaru? Qué desición creen que vaya a tomar?**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	5. Cuidando de ella

**Lorena: **aun no llegamos tan lejos, jajaja, ya adelante dejaré que me golpees pero si no lo hago no podré crear la pelea y obviamente, lo mejor de las historias, la reconciliación entre Inu y Kag. Gracias por tu review!

**Cami Taisho**: Jajajaja, muchisimas gracias por lo que me escribiste, ese tipo de cosas me suben el ánimo y más viniendo de una lectora tan fiel. Bueno, Kagome tiene unos 24 años, su hermana, es decir Sango, 20; Sesshomaru tiene 28 y nuestro queridísimo Inuyasha 25. Y lo que respecta a Rin, a menos de que se me ocurra algo diferente, no creo que vaya a aparecer en este fic…bueno, al menos no con el típico papel de pareja de nuestro Sesshomaru. Pero no te preocupes, tu disfruta de la felicidad de nuestros personajes porque una vez que llegue la tragedia se va a poner triste…aunque no por eso menos interesante. Besos!

**Sesshomaru.forever**: Se que lo corte en una parte climática pero es para asegurarme de que van a seguir leyendo, jajaja. Además así sabe más la continuación, no crees? Espero algunas de tus dudas se resuelvan en este capítulo aunque no puedo develar todos los secretos…espero entiendas. Gracias por tus comentarios, sigue escribiéndome!

**Jimena-chan**: Creo que todas quisiéramos ser cuidadas y apapachadas por un hombre como Sessh…tal y como sucede en este capítulo. Ojalá te guste.

**Ch.5 Cuidando de ella**

El saber que Kagome no se había alejado de él al momento de abrazarla lo hacía sentir feliz y para coronar el momento estaba a punto de darle un beso en aquel exquisito cuello blanco cuando sintió cómo las piernas de la chica cedían dejándose caer por completo.

De no ser por él que la sostenía se hubiese dado un gran golpe.

Asustado y alterado, la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó como si fueran recién casados con la diferencia de que la situación era caotica en ese momento. Siguiendo con su olfato super desarrollado el rostro del aroma de Kagome llegó a lo que debía ser la habitación de la joven. Si todo fuera diferente, diversas ideas perversas hubiesen cruzado por su cabeza al ver aquella enorme cama cubierta de sábanas azul turquesa y por una colcha verde limón…colores muy vivos…tanto como la señorita que dormía en ellas.

Sesshomaru posó suave y delicadamente el cuerpo sobre la cama y de ahí se dirigió al baño para humedecer un trapo. Al volver al cuarto vio cómo Kagome intentaba incorporarse así que corrió para impedirselo…no debía hacer esfuerzos y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. La verdad era que no sabía lo que le ocurría a la chica pero debía ser algo peligroso dado que era la segunda vez que le ocurría en un lapso menor a 48 horas. Así pues, la recostó sobre el suave almodón de plumas y pasó el trapo por todo su rostro, tratando de quitar el sudor que había aparecido en aquel angelical rostro.

El joven Arrendorf detuvo su tarea cuando sintió cómo el ritmo de la respiración de su compañera se aceleraba y entonces ella le llamó:

K: Sessh…Sesshomaru…

S: Qué ocurre linda, aquí estoy, le aseguró tomando una de sus manos y fue ahí cuando se percató de que estaba helada y más pálida de lo normal.

K: Tengo…mu-cho frío y…y…no pue-do respirar

Eso no estaba bien, no tenía el teléfono de ningún médico al que le pudiera llamar y sacar a Kagome en aquella noche fría y lluviosa para llevarla al hospital era exponerla a que su situación se agrabara. Ella estaba sudando frío y ardiendo en calentura así que recordó algo que su mamá había hecho con el cuando era aún un bebé.

_Flash Back_

_Sesshomaru deliraba a causa de la calentura y a pesar de que su mamá ya había mandado llamar su esposo éste se encontraba estancado en un embotellamiento. El hecho de ver a su pequeño en aquel estado le arrancaba las lágrimas y sólo podía escuchar como la llamaba: "mami…mami…ayúdame…no me dejes solo"_

_La mujer desvistió al niño por completo dejándolo tal y como lo dejaba cuando lo bañaba. Una vez terminada esta operación hizo lo mismo consigo misma y se acostó junto a él bajo los cobertores, rodeándolo con sus brazos y haciendo el mayor contacto posible entre sus cuerpos._

_A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru despertó aliviado_

_Fin del Flash Back_

S: Kagome, preciosa, mírame por favor, le pidió con voz suplicante pero firme

Con un gran esfuerzo la chica logró centrar su mirada en aquellos ojos ámbar.

S: Escúchame muy bien, le dijo mientras sostenía con su dos manos aquel rostro ardiente en fiebre, tienes fiebre pero estas sudando frío y debemos hacer algo para bajarla, de lo contrario podría tener secuelas irreversibles…sin embargo no puedo darte nada ya que no se si eres alérgica a alguna sustancia o medicamento así que vamos a intentar otra cosa, esta bien?

Lo que voy a hacer es retirar la ropa que estas vistiendo hasta dejarte en ropa interior…los ojos de Kagome se mostraron alarmados y ella comenzó a temblar…no preciosa, no te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada, no pienses que soy un papanatas que se aprovecharía de ti en una situación como esta…no sabía por qué, pero confiaba en él y le creía lo cual le hizo saber con el descendimiento de sus músculos…yo haré lo mismoy trataremos de establecer un equilibrio, de acuerdo?

Kagome se sentía muy cansada como para poder responderle así que lo único que logró hacer fue sonreirle.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a cerrarse y fue cuando Sesshomaru sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba, no podía dejar que se durmiera o sería más peligroso de lo que ya era.

Sin esperar más tiempo, la desvistió hasta dejarla en un sexy conjunto negro que ponía en valor su figura y que matizaba a la perfección su blanca piel…pero no había tiempo que perder.

La atrajo hacía así de manera que el rostro, el pecho y vientre de Kagome quedaran pegados a su torso; entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella y con sus manos acarició y recorrió suave y tiernamente aquella espalda.

Poco a poco la calentura fue descendiendo hasta desaparecer.

Una vez que la chica se hubo sentido mejor, posó una de sus manos en aquel fuerte y bien formado tórax que le ofrecía un espectáculo inigualable a sus ojos los cuales a su vez subieron hasta toparse con aquellos ojos dorados. Se acercó peligrosamente hasta unir sus labios con aquella deliciosa boca masculina y antes de caer dormida en sus brazos le susurró un leve "Gracias" que lo hizo sentir escalofríos.

A pesar de que nada había ocurrido, aquella noche había sido la mejor de toda su vida. Si un simple beso de ella era capaz de ponerlo eufórico no podía imaginar lo que sería compartir la vida con un ángel como aquel.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho que le proporcionaba un calor agradable. No quería despertarse por completo por lo cual decidió palpar lentamente para ver qué era aquello. Y entonces sintió algo cálido que parecía ser…no podía ser…ahora deliraba…aquello se le figuraba una espalda musculosa. Pero no podía estar equivocada, después de moldear y dibujar tantas veces aquella parte del cuerpo masculino en sus clases de arte sabía reconocerla con facilidad, era una espalda!

La chica se obligó a abrir los ojos para encontrar la cabeza platinada de aquel hombre apoyada entre sus senos y las manos de aquel rodeando sus caderas de manera posesiva, como si temiera que se fuera.

Sintió las mejillas arder y por un momento el temor la inundó hasta que se percató de que traía su ropa interior…pero eso no mejoraba las cosas! El hijo del hombre más importante de Europa estaba semidesnudo sobre ella! Qué iba a hacer!

**Por el día de hoy llegamos hasta aquí chicas.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo…se que algunas esperan lemon y yo creo que para el próximo habrá…aunque no estoy segura de que la pareja les guste. Solo les pido paciencia, no me maten ya que apenas vamos empezando; tengo muchas ideas en mente y todas serán expuestas a su debido tiempo, ok?**

**Gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios y su comprensión.**

**No dejen de enviar sus reviews!**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	6. Sueño maravilloso y pesadilla tormentosa

**Serena tsukido chiba**: ok, primero que nada te agradezco el que seas sincera y es que pocas lectoras dicen lo que no les agrada…ahora, se que dije que era una historia inuyasha/kagome…y así es, pero no puedo meterlo ya que apenas es el comienzo del fic! Y se que no te agrada mucho la relacion entre Kagome y Sesshomaru pero es vital para la trama…lamento esta vez no poder complacerte y alcanzar tus expectativas pero este "proyecto" lo tenía pensado desde hace como cuatro meses y el desarrollo ya lo tenía escrito desde entonces. Lamento de vdad que no sea de tu agrado pero he de informarte que nuestro querido Inu comenzará a meter sus narices desde el capítulo 8 o 9. Espero puedas comprenderlo y debido al contenido de este capítulo…si de verdad odias la pareja que esta hasta ahorita creo que sera mejor q te abstengas de leerlo…lo siento. Ojala y no me abandones!

**Mayra**: siempre tan linda conmigo…muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios que me alientan a continuar. Espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo…házmelo saber!

**Cami Taisho**: lamento el retraso, esta vez si me costó un poquito de trabajo el transcribir y arreglar algunos errores pero creo que valdrá la pena. Ahí me contarás luego…disfrútalo y sabes q estoy abierta a tus comentarios. Por cierto, el correo va en camino!

**Sesshomaru.forever**: ok, no queremos violencia, vdad? Ni muertos ni mucho menos el asesinato del autor ya que de ser así, como sabrías que seguiría? Jajajaja, muchas gracias por tus reviews! Sigue escribiendome y disfruta la lectura.

**Jimena-chan:** ojala y esto compense un poquito lo que me dijiste en tu último review! Jajaja, luego me cuentas si te gustó o me falta, vale? Besos.

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**: Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review…espero seguir contando con tu apoyo como lecora. No dejes de enviarme reviews y si tienes dudas, quejas o comentarios házmelos saber, ok? Te dejo con el capítulo 6

**Ch.6 Sueño maravilloso y pesadilla tormentosa**

No supo muy bien qué fuerza mayor la incitó a posar su blanca mano sobre aquellos cabellos platinados y brillantes. Su mano se fue perdiendo poco a poco sobre aquella suave cascada dando un leve y delicioso masaje que se fue extendiendo hacia la parte inferior, llegando hasta una de las zonas más erógenas y sensuales del ser humano…el cuello. Aquella mano curiosa se detuvo en ese lugar, como queriendo memorizar aquella candidez. Poco a poco, como si la mano de Kagome tuviera vida propia bajó lenta y, sin pensarlo, sensualmente hasta los labios de aquel Adonis que yacía sobre ella.

Las yemas de los dedos rozaron pudorosamente aquellos carnosos pétalos de rosas hasta que una fuerte un vigorosa mano masculina se apoderó de la suya impidiéndole el escape. La sostuvo por un momento y después la guió hasta aquellos labios quienes la besaron por todos lados agradeciéndole las suaves caricias recibidas con anterioridad.

Sesshomaru comenzó a besar de manera seductora, solo como el sabía hacerlo, las yemas de los dedos, la plama y el dorso de la mano hasta saciarse y de ahí giró su cabeza para apoyarla en el valle que se formaba entre los senos de la chica a quien al mirarla le provocó un sonrojo violento y hermoso.

Ver la inocencia que destilaba de aquel bello angel lo volvía loco y sin poder controlarse le besó el nacimiento de los senos, subiendo lenta y dolorosamente al mismo tiempo que dejaba un camino húmedo que iba desde la clavícula hasta la parte trasera de la oreja…eran tan tortuoso que Kagome no pudo resistir más cuando aquel hombre le mordisqueó el lóbulo.

K: Sesshomaru, onegai…

Sesshomaru creyó que Kagome lo estaba rechazando lo cual lo hizo despertar de aquel bello encantamiento; la volteó a ver pero antes de poder articula cualquier palabra vio como ella lo observaba atónita y algo confundida lo cual no le impidió continuar su frase.

K:…bésame, onegai.

Aquella chica angelical y virginal lo estaba seduciendo sin que se percatara de lo que hacía y las reacciones que estaba provocando sobre el eran casi incontrolables al grado de volverse dolorosas.

Sin hacerse del rogar, Sesshomaru subió hasta quedar a la altura de aquellos labios carnosos y sonrosados que imploraban su contacto. Se acercó lentamente, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada gesto, sentimiento y contacto provocados en aquel instante.

Kagome por su parte sentía que los ojos le ardían a causa de las lágrimas que se querían escapar, producto de la frustración provocada por tanto deseo insatisfecho. Al sentir el rostro del joven Arrendorf cerca del suyo tomó la iniciativa y subió su cuello para alcanzarlo y así comenzó a saborear aquel delicioso manjar.

Contrario a lo que jamás hubiese imaginado aquel beso era el equilibrio perfecto entre amor y pasión. Transmitía todo lo que sentían, aquella conexión perfecta que se había creado entre ambos sin llegar a parecer un reclamo o una exigencia.

Sesshomaru pasó la punta de su lengua por la boca de Kagome, delineando aquella entrada que lo llamaba. Se detuvo por unos instantes en el labio inferior al cual le hizo el amor…mordisqueándolo como gajo de naranja listo para exprimir.

En ese momento la chica soltó un gemido ahogado que lo incitó a seguir y entonces adentró su lengua…encontrándose con la de ella. Tanta calidez parecía imposible…nunca en su vida había gozado tanto de un beso como aquel: tan inexperto y entregado.

Mientras tanto, las manos del chico hacían su propio trabajo; de manera involuntaria, la pierna derecha de la chica, quien ahora se encontraba completamente bajo Sesshomaru, se contrajo quedando doblada. Aprovechando aquello, él recorrió, dejando suaves caricias desde el tobillo hasta la cadera en donde se topó con el string de la chica que lo separaba de su feminidad.

Fue entonces cuando Kagome se percató de la dureza y el poder de la virilidad de su compañero. Y entonces se sonrojó al sentir la humedad que sentía entre sus piernas.

Sesshomaru comprendió lo que ocurría, aquella chica se había dado cuenta de la reacción provocaba en él y por extraña razón no se sentía avergonzado.

No se sentía capaz de contenerse por mucho tiempo más pero no quería lastimarla; si no lograba controlar sus impulsos podría herirla y perderla…esperen, perderla? Desde cuando era de él? Desde cuando la manera de verla había cambiado hacia ese rumbo?

No lo sabía ni le interesaba descubrirlo por el momento…solo quería disfrutar.

Aquel cuerpo musculoso comenzó una danza de ligeras embestidas que recibieron respuesta positiva al sentir cómo la chica pegaba lo más posible su pelvis.

Como pudo, Sesshomaru se deshizo de sus boxers y de las bragas de Kagome quien al sentirlo completamente desnudo sobre ella perdió el aliento. Aquello le pareció realmente curioso al joven Arrendorf quien prefirió olvidar esa absurda idea en un momento tan importante.

Por su parte Kagome comenzab a preguntarse cómo es que le haría el amor sin partirla en dos y es que era tan…grande y…aquellas dimensiones eran fuera de su imaginación. Sin embargo su temor se disipó cuando volvió a sentir aquellos expertos labios en su cuello, su oreja…y entonces lo escuchó. Aquella voz ronca y sexy se preocupaba por ella: "Estas segura?"

Como respuesta Kagome lo besó al mismo tiempo que enroscaba las piernas a su cintura…y aquella petición:"Amame"

Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces la penetró suavemente pero de un solo golpe lo cual le arrancó un grito de dolor y dos lágrimas.

S: Preciosa!...Kami, te he lastimado, yo…

Estaba a punto de salirse cuando sintió como ella lo impedía apretando sus piernas aún más. Desconcertado la volteó a ver y vio aquella sonrisa que lo había conquistado.

K: Esta…bien, dijo sin aliento…se supone, que debía de pasar-eso, no es…así?

S: Kami, Kagome…tú…tú eres…

La joven asintió y fue entonces cuando el chico se sintió el hombre más dichoso del universo. Y entonces lo comprendió…era el primer hombre en la vida de Kagome y tenía pensado ser el único: no permitiría que nadie más la tocara ni la lastimara.

Se movió lentamente y con extremado cuidado, permitiendo que se acostumbrara a él al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba de aquella cavidad tan apretada. Aquella danza de amor duró largo tiempo, robando gemidos y sonidos de placer a ambos; cuando Sesshomaru sintió que la chica comnzaba a convulsionarse metió unade sus manos entre sus cuerpos para estimular la esa joya rosada y sensible de su mujer…su mujer?...hasta hacerla gritar su nombre. Solo hasta haber hecho esto, él se derramó en su interior, mientras le declaraba su amor.

El ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a volver a la normalidad cuando, aun estando unidos, Sesshomaru la acercó aun más a su cuerpo de ser posible y le dijo:

S: Kagome, te amo, te necesito…después de esto no podría vivir sin ti…quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti, ser capaz de hacerte feliz y de protegerte contra todo y todos y no te pienso perder…

El brillo de sus ojos se volvió más intenso y al ver que la atención de la chica estab completamente dedicada a él decidió continuar…

S: Lo que quiero saber es si…me haría el honor de casarte conmigo?

Acababa de recuperarse de su loca carrera cuando el corazón de la chica volvió a acelerarse al mismo tiempo que lágrimas, mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, alarmaron al ojidorado.

S: Qué ocurre preciosa?

K: …lo único que btuvo por respuesta fue aquel pequeño cuerpo tembloroso

S: Onegai Kagome, dime qué te pasa…

K: Sesshomaru, es solo que…nosotros…nos acabamos de conocer y ya….

Tomandola de la barbilla le levantó el rostro para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

S: Ey, no voy a permitir que ni tu ni nadie te insulte, minimise ni intimide, de acuerdo? Así que saca esa absurda idea de tu cabecita…al ver que dejaba de estar tensa volvió a sonreír y agregó…entonces?

K: Es…solo que…

S: Qué ocurre, la seriedad se apoderó de aquel rostro y recreándose diversas situaciones en su mente llegó a una que no le agradó en lo más mínimo lo cual lo encabritó haciéndole decir cosas dolorosas…claro, debí imaginarlo, tú no siente nada por mi!...y dicho esto salió de ella de manera tan intempestiva que le arrancó un gemido de dolor, así es, la había lastimado.

K: Sesshomaru, onegai…no me digas eso que me duele…

S: Pues qué quieres que piense, eh? DIMELO KAGOME, Anda, vamos, dime qué es lo que te ocurre! Para ese momento el dolor ya se había apoderado del ojidorado quien siempre había temido al rechazo y al no obtener respuesta ante estaos reclamos comenzó a vestirse torpemente, dejando a Kagome sola y dolida…tal y lo que ella había temido, como una cualuiqera.

Justo cuando estaba por salir vio cómo Kagome se abrazaba a si misma tratando de controlar su llanto.

K: YO NO SOY SUFICIENTE PARA TI! ESO QUERÍAS! Eh? Querías que me humillara frente a ti! Acaso no te bastó con llevarte lo único que realmente me pertenecía sino que además te diviertes con mi dolor!

El escucharla decir todo eso fue el peor castigo que pudo haber recibido.

"_Baka, qué he hecho…acabo de prometerle que la cuidaría y la protegería contra todos y yo soy el primero en lastimarla"_

A este pensamiento le siguió lo que Sango le había dicho el día en que la había conocido…

_Flash Back_

_A pesar de que mi hermana es muy bella nunca le ha gustado arreglarse demasiado pero para bien o para mal eso no le ha funcionado ya que de alguna manera u otra siempre termina llamando la atención de los hombres. Al parecer mi hermana tiene cierta aversión hacia los hombres pero no la culpo…es culpa del último estúpido que se hacía llamar su novio._

_Cuando la estuvo cortejando se portó de lo más lindo pero una vez que fueron declarados pareja se comportó como un canalla. Siempre la humillaba y presionaba para que tuvieran relaciones a lo cual ella se oponía._

_Una vez ese imbécil intentó violarla lo cual hubiese logrado de no haber sido por Kuno, un amigo de mi hermana que la quería y protegía como a su hermana menor._

_Desde entonces es raro que le permita a un hombre que se le acerque en el ámbito personal. Cuando esta a punto de ceder solo tiene que ver la cicatriz que le dejó aquel…su ex"_

_Fin Flash Back_

Sesshomaru posó su mirada en el omoplato derecho de la que venía de convertirse en su mujer y allí vió una ligera y delgada cicatriz que resaltaba en la piel blanca.

El sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose y del agua del grifo corriendo lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Rápidamente abrió el baño para encontrarse con una visión perfecta. El cuerpo de Kagome estaba sumergido en el agua y sus ojos parecían brillar a causa de las lágrimas…parecía un ángel…su ángel.

Pero la visión se borró cuando vio como la chica se tallaba dolorosamente todo el cuerpo, como tratando de eliminar todas las caricias que le había dado.

Se dirigió hacia ella arrebatándole el estropajo. Avergonzada se cubrió los pechs con las manos y le dio la espalda. Entonces él intentó abrazarla y cual si sintiera un hierro candente quemarle la piel ella se alejó resbalandose y golpeándose la cabella con el grifo de agua…todo se volvió oscuro…

**Ufff! Les juro que por un momento dude en continuarlo, me agoté transcribiendo y corrigiendo este capítulo así que espero tomen en cuenta mi esfuerzo, eh? **

**De hecho, si me quieren hacer muy pero muy muy muy feliz, regálenme 8 reviews para llegar a los 30 con el sexto capítulo. Eso sería un regalo maravilloso. **

**Nos veremos pronto y por favor, sigan al pendiente!**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Besos y abrazos a todo el mundo!**

**Kokoru Baransu.**


	7. Él está conmigo

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**: Ya ves, a veces uno tiene que dejar la historia en un momento cúspide para dejar a los lectores en suspenso y de esta manera la lectura se vuelve amena…gracias por tus reviews, no dejes de enviarlos y espero te guste este capítulo!

**Sesshomaru.forever**: gracias por tus comentarios tan agradables, es por ese tipo de cosas que decido seguir escribiendo y puedes estar segura que cada vez que me dejes un review obtendrás un comentario dedicado solo a ti!

**Mayra**: bueno, igual y no es tan intenso este capítulo como los anteriores pero es aquí cuando Inu comienza a hacer acto de presencia y a confundir a nuestro personaje femenino…ojala te guste…no olvides que me interesa saber qué opinas. Besos

**Cami-Taisho**: qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, es cierto que puse un problema de pareja luego luego pero creo que a varias ya les urge que Inuyasha aparezca y pues como sus deseos deben de ser complacidos estoy tratando de guiar la historia…dime qué piensas de este capítulo y como tarea te dejo imaginar hacia donde va todo esto, jajaja. Besos y abrazos

**Jimena-chan**: qué si no le va a costar trabajo reuperar a Kagome! Dímelo…luchar contra un recuerdo no es nada fácil y en este capítulo entenderás de qué te hablo. Envíame tus reviews!

**Ch. 7 Él está conmigo**

Sentía frío…se sentía sola…todo estaba tan oscuro y callado. Qué hacía ahí? Qué caso tenía continuar?

Aquello era un sueño o una visión? Nunca lo supo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse sintió algo cálido, una atmósfera que la rodeaba y curiosamente la hacía sentir querida.

Entonces recordó…

_Flash Back_

_Kagome era una pequeña niña de apenas 6 años…vivía con sus padres y su pequeña hermana en un pueblo muy cerca de Saint-Florent en Francia._

_Je sais ton amour_

_Conozco tu amor_

_Por aquellos rumbos lo único que se podía apreciar era la belleza y el esplendor de la madre Naturaleza quien florecía con magnificencia en verano._

_Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps_

_Conozco el agua que corre por mi cuerpo_

_La pequeña iba caminando sola por un enorme bosque que se encontraba al lado de un lago; a pesar de que había señalización impidiendo pasar ya que era propiedad privada, Kagome siempre había infringido ciertas reglas para obtener ciertos momentos de tranquilidad y paz…nunca nada ni nadie la habían detenido y esta no era la excepción._

_Sentir son cours tour après tour_

_Sentir su curso día tras día_

_Bajo su brazo derecho llevaba un cuaderno de dibujo cuyas hojas se veían usadas y en la mano izquierda llevaba un lápiz de dibujo que se veía gastado por el tiempo así como una goma blanca. La pequeña detuvo su andar cuando vio frente a sí una mariposa azul tornasol parada sobre una orquídea blanca…era tan perfecta…_

_J'ai remonté les tourments_

_He superado los tormentos_

_No iba a perder aquella oportunidad así que se sentó en la hierba húmeda y comenzó a hacer un bosquejo hasta que escuchó un grito aterrador y desgarrador. Su corazón se aceleró hasta que le dolió el pecho y acto seguido comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. En su agitada carrera sintió como unas manos ligeramente más grandes que las suyas la jalaban de la cintura pegándola contra la corteza de un árbol. Como si su captor adivinara lo que estaba por hacer le cubrió la boca mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre ella. _

_Pour m'approcher encore_

_Para acercarme aún mas_

_Sentía que moriría…hasta que escuchó aquella voz: "No vayas a gritar, no te voy a hacer daño…ahora estamos a salvo. Te voy a soltar, de acuerdo?"_

_J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien_

_Tengo tu deseo unido al mío_

_La niña asintió y hasta ese instante se percató de las preciosas orbes doradas que la escrutaban sigilosa y profundamente._

_J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles_

_Tengo tu deseo unido a mis talones_

_A partir de ese momento, Kagome y aquel niño que se hacía llamar Dimitri se convirtieron en grandes amigos; sin embargo el destino no les tenía previsto aquella unión…al menos no por el momento._

_Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien_

_Ven, nada nos retiene a nada_

_La madre de la niña falleció y su padre decidió que se mudarían; Kagome se enteró el día mismo de su partida así que llorando desconsolada fue en la búsqueda de su alma gemela. Nuestro pequeño Dimitri quien no era nada más ni nada menos que el menor de los Arrendorf sonrió al verla pero su rostro se descompuso al sentir como dos ríos de lágrimas humedecían su playera al mismo tiempo que el llanto ahogado de su amiga chocaba contra su pecho._

_Tout ne tient qu'à nous_

_El todo no depende más que de nosotros._

_Respondiendo a aquel abrazo preguntó…_

_D: Qué ocurre pequeña? Por qué lloras? Sabes muy bien que no hay por qué…yo te protegeré de todo…_

_J'ai fais de toi mon essentiel_

_Hago de ti mi esencial_

_K: Di-mi-tri…mi…mi…abrazame!_

_D: Ey, ey…calma Kag, no pasa nada, aquí estoy…contigo…_

_Tu me fais naître parmis les hommes_

_Tu me haces nacer entre los hombres_

_Después de tranquilizarla la niña le contó lo que ocurría; el corazón le dolió al saber que ella se iría. No podía ser cierto aquel infierno; ella era lo único puro y sincero que tenía en su vida…la única que lo entendía y que lo quería tal cual era._

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel, _

_celle que j'aimerais plus que personne_

_Hago de ti mi esencial, _

_Aquella a la que amaré más que a nadie_

_D: Kag, no se como ni cuando pero te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos…me entiendes? No me cansaré de buscarte hasta encontrarte!_

_El rostro de Kagome se iluminó; lo abrazó depositando un sobre discretamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla…no tenía experiencia en los sentimientos pero estaba segura de que lo que sentía por él era mucho más fuerte que lo que jamás había experimentado…quizá…amor?_

_El chico por su parte reaccionó tan lento que cuando volteó para seguir a Kagome solo vio una mariposa azul tornasol posada sobre una orquídea blanca que se mecía con el viento._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Era cierto, el recuerdo de aquella promesa le daba esperanzas en ese mundo lleno de hipocresía y maldad; entonces debía seguir…pues, estaba segura, él cumpliría su promesa y algún día estarían juntos.

Sesshomaru estaba realmente asustado. No sabía qué hacer ni a quién llamar. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama que había sido testigo de su acto de amor.

S: Kagome, preciosa, por favor…abre los ojos

K: Qué ocurre?...auch! mi cabeza…me duele

S: Gracias Kami, exclamó abrazándola, estas bien, le preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos

Los ojos chocolate enfocaron aquel bello rostro…se parecía tanto a él, pero no era, no era…se sintió desfallecer cuando aquel hombre pasó su mano por su mejilla

S: Linda?

K: Qu…quién es usted?

No podía ser! Aquello debía ser una broma, lo había olvidado!

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus reviews! Son todas muy lindas…aunque no llegamos a los 30, eh, jajaja, pero no importa…el hecho de saber que hay personas a las que les gusta lo que escribo me hace sentir feliz.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y no se vayan a perder el próximo…sé que estuvo un tanto corto pero…ya verán…**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	8. Tú no eres él

**Jimena-chan**: que mala soy, vdad? Pero bueno, la culpa la tiene Sesshomaru por hacer tonterías, es la naturaleza de los hombre, jajaja, no es cierto, es broma, capaz de que recibo amenazas de muerte por este comentario. Bueno, espero te guste este capítulo!

**Cami-Taisho**: Cómo estas amiga, espero que super bien. He aquíun nuevo capítulo en donde te enterarás aún más del oscuro pasado de Kagome, jajaja, bueno, no tan oscuro, pero si hay algo que nuestro querido Sesshomaru no sabe y es que ese ser que ronda por la cabeza de su prometida no le dejará en paz…situaciones dolorosas se avecinan…espero te guste. Muchos besos y abrazos!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**: Jajajaja, lamento el haberte enredado así pero la manera en que escribo suele ser así, me gusta jugar con los tiempos, el espacio, la realidad y la fantasía de manera que a veces no se sabe si hablo de un sueño o un recuerdo, pero que bueno que captaste la idea, así vas a ver qué es lo que sucede en el corazón de Kagome y va a ser peor cuando tenga que enfrentar su pasado u. Ojala y te guste lo que acabo de subir, luego me cuentas qué te pareció!

**Lorena**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y como dijiste, hay algo entre Kagome e Inuyasha que hasta el momento Sesshomaru desconoce, sin embargo el encuentro aun dista un poco de estos capítulos. Pero tu no te preocupes que poco a poco se irán enterando de varias cosillas. No dejes de enviarme reviews!

**Sesshomaru.forever**: lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero esta semana estuvo algo loca…pero bueno, ya subi este nuevo capítulo y es parte esencial así que leelo con calma y sobre todo, pon atención en el flash back ya que es una escena que va a definir ciertas cosas en el futuro. Besos.

**Mayra**: Así es, ellos ya se conocen pero es algo que Sesshomaru ignora y que por el momento no saldra a la luz…sin embargo Kagome deberá enfrentar sus fantasmas muy pronto así que estate al pendiente de la continuación!

**Ch.8 Tú no eres él**

S: Vamos Kagome, deja de bromear, dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras el permanecía de cuclillas junto a la cama…aquella debía de ser la venganza de la chica por la estupidez que acababa de cometer al lastimarla diciendo aquellas palabras hirientes.

Aquellos ojos chocolate lo vieron algo extrañados y confundidos…y es que esos cabellos plateados y ojos ambarinos se le hacían familiares…pero en donde los había visto antes?

Percatándose de que estaba siendo escrutado, Sesshomaru decidió que debía esperar a que su pareja reaccionara por si misma, sin presiones pero todo aquello era tan terrible…temía perderla por su estupidez así que no pudo llamarla para atirar su atención.

S: Kagome?

Por su parte la chica estaba ensimismada intentando descifrar la razón por la cual se sentía tan extraña…no tomando en cuenta que le dolía todo el cuerpo, su mente hacía esfuerzos para encontrar en sus recuerdos un rostro como aquel y cuando menos lo esperó una imagen vino a su mente.

_Flash Back_

_Era un día de otoño, las hojas de los árboles ya se teñían de color amarillo, café, beige…mientras que el viento se entretenía con ellas invitándolas diariamente a una danza donde el resultado siempre era el mismo, montañas de hojas adornando el suelo de los parques, creando una alfombra que acogía a los niños pequeños que se acostaban sobre ellas al mismo tiempo que las hacían cómplices de sus travesuras infantiles…aquello era el ciclo de la vida._

_Una joven de cabellos largos, negros y con puntas onduladas atravesaba con paso lento uno de esos tantos paisajes solo que para ella, aquel era el más hermoso, el mas especial…Al centro de ese lugar había una fuente hecha en mármol blanco que recordaba a los tiempos antiguos de los sabios griegos, sin embargo, todo aquel que estudiara artes sabría inmediatamente que en realidad se trataba de una réplica del templo de afrodita cuya pieza original se encontraba en los aposentos de Maria Antonieta en Versalles. Alrededor había varias bancas en las cuales se podían encontrar diferentes ancianos los cuales pasaban sus tardes alimentando a las palomas que se acercaban sigilosamente a ellos, temiendo lo peor, sin saber que ellos estaban ahí por ellas. El contrate perfecto se hacía cuando los pequeños llegaban de la mano de sus madres; la vejez y la juventud se complementaban ya que los primeros era fuente de energía para aquellos animales que eran correteados por los segundos._

_Numerosos estudiantes del centro de artes y letras pasaban por ahí, rápidamente, sin levatar la vista, pensando en su próxima creación par poder impresionar al maestro de dibujo escultórico o para ganarle al mejor de la clase, aquel que se llevaba todas las felicitaciones. Es que acaso eso era todo lo que les importaba? Era por eso que aquella chica, quien se daba el tiempo para descubrir las pequeñas cosas de la vida se diferenciaba de ellos…los ancianos la conocían, los niños jugaban con ella, las palomas la rodeaban, era el equilibrio perfecto y eso no pasó desapercibido por un par de ojos, el único que hasta ese momento se había dignado a detenerse un momento y admirar la belleza que lo rodeaba._

_La chica se despidió cordialmente de sus mayores y cariñosamente de los pequeños y lentamente se fue acercando a la fuente que en realidad tenía función de bebedero. Pasó toda su oscura cascada sobre su hombro izquierdo y se agachó…lentamente cerró los ojos como si de un beso se tratara; adoraba aquella sensación fría y húmeda del agua rozando sus labios para luego refrescar su boca, su garganta hasta perderse en las profundidades se sus entrañas. Pero aquella vez era una sensación algo diferente, se sentía tan suave, acompasado, cálido…y entonces sintió algo mucho más terso y húmedo que el agua que acariciaba gentilmente sus labios y fue cuando se percató de que no era su imaginación…sus ojos se abrieron enormemente no escondiendo su sorpresa y súbitamente se hizo hacia atrás hasta chocar con un pilar._

_Aquellos cabellos platinados caían elegantemente por aquella espalda ancha y masculina y esos ojos dorados brillaban de una manera bastante extraña, como si hubiera fuego en su interior, hambre…hambre…_

_Fin del flash Back_

Por supuesto! Era por aquel chico que el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella se le hacía tan conocido. Sin embargo cuando escuchó que la llamaba, al voltear a verlo de nuevo se percató de que no era él, no se trataba del mismo hombre ni mucho menos de la misma intensidad de la mirada.

S: Kagome?

K: Quién es Kagome?

S: Kami, expresó el ojidorado llevándose ambas amnos al rostro en señal de desesperación…está bien, vayamos lento… dijo como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo…Sabes en donde estas?

Y a ésta le siguieron varias interrogativas cuyas respuestas eran todas iguales: negativas. Sin embargo el mayor de los Arrendorf siempre se había caracterizado por su tenacidad y no permitiría que la mujer a la que tanto quería lo dejara. Su mente comenzó a cavilar cuando vio una mirada aterrada en el rostro de la que acababa de convertirse en su mujer, y entonces intentó acercarse a ella lo cual no funcionó pues ella se abrazó a si misma haciendose más pequeña y alejándose de él sin soltar la sábana que la cubría.

K: Qué…hace aquí? Si esta es mi casa y esta es mi habitación por qué usted esta semi-desnudo y yo completamente, el pánico comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia y aquello no había sido considerado por el chico…Qué fue lo que me hizo, preguntó con coraje no pudiendo contener las lágrimas y al no obtener respuesta comenzó a gritar exigiéndole que se fuera….Lárguese, qué demonios me hizo!

Sesshomaru la abrazó haciendo caso omiso de las patadas y los rasguños que recibía por parte de la chica y como pudo la tomó de las muñecas dejándola entre la cama y él, obligándola así a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Por su parte Kagome no podía divisar bien lo que ocurría ya que las lágrimas le empañaban la vista y solo le quedó escuchar aquella voz vaonil que destilaba ternura y dolor.

S: Preciosa, tú eres mi prometida, acaso no lo recuerdas? Te entregaste a mi, me enseñaste lo más precioso que puede existir en este mundo: tu alma. Me llevaste al cielo y me regresaste a la tierra y comprendí que no podría vivir nunca más sin ti. Lo recuerdas? Es por eso que quiero entregarte mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón…por siempre, susuró antes de besarla tiernamente en los labios, delineando suavemente sus labios con su lengua.

"Esta sensación, debería de ser igual al de aquella ocasión pero no lo es…este hombre no es él…Sesshomaru no es él"

Al separarse lo único que llegó a oídos del platinado fue un suspiro mezclado con su nombre: "Sesshomaru"

S: Gracias al cielo, onegai, perdóname preciosa, soy un baka. No sabes cuánto temi perderte, me muero sin ti…onegai, acepta ser mi esposa, eres todo lo que he estado buscando e incluso mucho más que eso.

K: Pero…nuestros mundos son muy deiferentes Sesshomaru. La gente comenzará a hablar y…

S: Shhh…no necesitamos de nadie para amarnos, por favor, acepta ser mi esposa y te prometo, te juro que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo.

De repente se hizo un silencio, durante el cual la imagen de aquel chico apareció en la mente de Kagome quien decidió que debía continuar, seguir adelante y entonces respondió: "Eso ya lo has hecho…acepto Sesshomaru"

Dicho esto se fundieron en un apasionado beso después del cual compartieron un delicioso baño.

Esa tarde Kagome visitaría a su padre para darle la noticia de su compromiso sin embargo no estaba lista para lo que le esperaba.

K: Papá, papá, estas aquí? Pa…Ah! Papá, me asuataste, le dijo a la figura que salía de las sombras. Por qué esta todo tan oscuro, le preguntó mientras encendía la luz de la sala y se quitaba la bufanda que cubría su delicado cuello. Al ver que su padre la observaba de manera indescriptible dejo de hablar con ese tono divertido e infantil, se acercó a él y le cuestionó…Qué ocurre?

P: Kagome, escúchame y escúchame muy bien, aquel tono de voz no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, Quizá no he sido un buen padre ya que no les he podido proporcionar todo lo que necesitan a ti y a tu hermana pero les amo y ese sentimiento me dio fuerzas para darles lo poco que un hombre pobre como yo puede ofrecerles: una educación con valores.

K: Papá…qué?

P: VALORES! Que deben guiar tu vida de manera digna e impedir convertirte en una cualquiera, en una muñeca de trapo, en la aventurilla de un magnate rico!

Dicho esto, le enseñó una revista en la cual aparecía una fotografía de Sesshomaru y ella besándose fuera de su casa junto con un título en letras negras_: "La cenicienta pobretona: una nueva aventura?"_

P: Te he apoyado y te he dado lo poco que tengo. Querías estudiar derecho? Bien, estuve de acuerdo…luego artes, perfecto! Pero esto!

K: Papá, él me ama y yo a él…él es un buen hombre…

P: Que te dejará cuando sacie sus necesidades! Es que no lo entiendes!

K: Tú eres el que no lo entiende…y antes de que pudiese acabar sintió el peso de aquella mano que le había cuidado, protegido, amado, educado…y ahora la traicionaba, la abandonaba…

No se escuchaba nada más que el segundero del antiguo reloj de madera que se encontraba en la sala y luego un portazo…unos zapatos que salían acelerados y un grito: "Kagome, hija!"

P: Kami, qué he hecho! Ayúdame! Que no le pase nada malo, onegai…

**Fiu….por fin lo acabé, como que me emocioné muchísimo con el parque, no creen? Jajajaja, bueno, espero les haya gustado y deleitado un ratito de su tiempo esta actualización.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, de verdad me hace sentir muy bien todo lo que me dicen.**

**Nadamás les tengo una mala noticia…el lunes 4 de septiembre entro a la escuela y dado que este año debo presentar mi BAC las actualizaciones serán más lentas, a veces me llevaré una semana, a veces dos pero confíen en que no las abandonaré tanto. Solo les pido su comprensión…**

**Una vez muchas gracias y por favor sigan enviándome sus reviews!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	9. Afrontando sus miedos

**Cami Taisho**: Bueno, heme aquí, tratando de cumnplirles y no abandonarlas por mucho tiempo pero como te has de imaginar apenas entré y los maestros ya se emocionaron hablando sobre el BAC de sus materias correspondientes. Lo bueno, es que hay ciertas clases en las que podemos hacer lo que queremos y es ahí en donde me pongo a escribir todos los bosquejos de la historia…te divertiste en tu cumpleaños? Muchos besos y abrazos.

**Lorena**: Me hace sentir tan bien saber que todas las locuras que me llegan a la cabeza te proporcionan un momento de distracción, ojalá y este capítulo te guste y mantente al pendiente….besitos.

**Mayra**: hace tiempo que no platikamos, espero q estes muy bien y después de cómo una semana he aquí el capítulo 8. espero lo disfrutes y como siempre que me envíes tus comentarios. Ciao!

**Sesshomaru.forever**: lista para un capítulo que va a estar medio caridaco? Sobre todo al final, ya ves, eso es mi especialidad, cortarlo en el momento de suspenso, jajaja. Bueno, espero seguir recibiendo tu apoyo y tus reviews! Besos.

**Ch.9 Afrontando sus miedos**

Las manecillas del reloj iban marcando acompasadamente los segundos que pasaban, los cuales daban lugar a los minutos y luego a las horas; comenzaba a desesperarse al no saber nada sobre su prometida y al ver la hora en su reloj decidió que no podía seguir con aquella tortura. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Sin pensarlo ni un instante más se levanto del sofá en el que había estado cavilando por más de cuatro horas y con prisa tomó su chaqueta del perchero café caoba que se encontraba detrás de la puerta de entrada y salida de su pequeño pero acogedor departamento.

No tardó mucho en llegar al apartamento de aquella mujer que le había llevado al cielo y má lejos aún. Tocó levemente la puerta tratando de ocultar su ansiedad sin embargo aquello le fue imposible cuando ésta se abrió provocando un rechinido a causa de la falta de aceite en los goznes. Al dar un paso dentro, se asustó al ver cómo aquel lugar que lo había recibido tan cálidamente la noche anterior ahora estaba toda revuelta con ropa por todos lados al igual que la vajilla blanca hecha trizas por los diferentes rincones. Al llegar a la alcoba en la que su cuerpo había ardido en las llamas del cuerpo de Kagome tuvo una visión que no sabía si definirla como espectacular o aterradora: frente a él se encontraba Kagome, dándole la espalda, vistiendo una ligera bata de satín blanco como única prenda, acompañada de la larga cascada azabache que le caía por la espalda y que terminaba en traviesas ondas. El suelo estaba lleno de plumas provenientes seguramente de las almohadas y la cama en sí, por su parte el muro antes blanco presentaba un paisaje que de no ser visto con detenimiento se confundiría con una noche estrellada. En realidad se trataba de una chica cuyo cuerpo descansaba estirado en las aguas de un río, esperando ser devorada por éste mientras su rostro expresaba el dolor y sufrimiento experimentados, pero no por morir sino por la maldad de la vida…lo que más resaltaba en aquella pintura era el contraste entre la mujer y el paisaje tan positivo que se apreciaba…flores de primavera por todos lados.

S: Linda?

Cuando la chica volteó Sesshomaru comprendió que nada de eso era un juego, se percató de lo mimado que había sido y lo inmaduro que se había comportado a lo largo de la vida…él jamás había tenido que afrontarse a situaciones tan duras como para llevarlo a un estado tan grave como en el que se encontraba aquella mujer…se alarmó de sobremanera al verla tan lívida, tan desesperada, tan…sin vida. Rápidamente se acercó a ella protegiéndola de todods los demonios que la estaban rodeando en aquella alcoba con un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo…qué podía hacer para ayudarla? Quien era él para rreglar la vida de aquella mujer que era mucho más experimentada que él en el ámbito de la vida? Así que sintiéndose inútil lo único que logró fue hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Se sentó en el suelo llevándola consigo…le acarició los brazos, las manos, le besó la sien…nunca había imaginado que un ser vivo pudiera llegar a estar tan frío!

S: Qué ocurrió?

K:…

S: Cariño? Quieres decirme qué ocurrió?

Después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio…

K: Sabes? No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi madre…pero es curioso, hoy por la tarde, mientras caminaba hacia acá bajo la lluvia recordé que de pequeña, en las grandes tormentas solía asustarme por los truenos y para consolarme mi madre me acercaba a su cálido pecho y me mecía al mismo tiempo que me cantaba una canción para reconfortarme

"Siempre te ayudaré

Nunca te abandonaré

Si tienes hambre

Te daré mi comida

Si tienes miedo

Yo soy tu amiga

Te amo ahora

Y el amor no tiene fin"

Hay veces en que…me hace…tanta….falta, continuó. Etoy segura de que ella sabría exactamente que hacer en mi lugar y a pesar de ello no me lo diría pues debemos cometer errores para ser mejores y progresar, no es así? Daría lo que fuera con tal de poder abrazarla una vez más, tan solo un instante y poder decirle lo maravillosa que fue, sentir por última vez su calor, su abrazo tan protector y su beso tan aliviador. Pero se fue…qué irónica es la vida, no lo crees? Deja que la muerte se lleve aquellos que desean vivir y da lugar a aquellos que no somos capaces de ver lo bello que puede resultar este lugar. Estoy cansada…harta de sonreir todo el tiempo, de destacarme por mis habilidades, de ser tan optimista…de vivir.

Las orbes doradas se dilatadron 100 veces más de su máximo al escuchar todo esto…temía respirar y hacer explotar aquella atmósfera y a pesar de ello se sentía pleno…pues ahí la tenía, por fin, Kagome Zuruk acababa de abrir su alma y su corazón por completo. Quizá no en las circunstancias deseadas.

La mañana los sorprendió en una situación algo confusa sin embargo una vez más Kagome se salió por la tangente evadiendo todo tipo de preguntas que la hicieran mostrase tal y como era; bien decía su madre, debía de vivir el presente, no atormentarse por su pasado ni frustrase por el futuro…todo llegaría a su tiempo.

Después de arreglar todo el desastre que había hecho el día anterior, Sesshomaru la invitó a desayunar. Durante el camino nadie se atrvió a hablar por miedo a que surgieran los demonios que habían atormentado a la chica…pero había algo más y no importaba como fuera pero encontraría la razón por la cual la mirada de alegría que reinaba en los ojos chocolate había cambiado por una de melancolía.

Al llegar, Kagome tuvo que armarse de valor para entrar en aquel lugar, era un restaurante muy chic, en donde todos los presentes vestían ropas de marca así como las últimas colecciones de los más prestigiados modistas…por unos segundos se sintió furiosa con Sesshomaru pues le estaba haciendo ver que lo que su padre le había dicho era cierto: ellos no eran iguales, pertenencían a mundos diferentes y por ende su relación estaba destinada al fracaso. Pero al sentir un beso en su cuello, al mismo tiempo que la calidez de aquellos pectorales en su espalda la reconfortaron y la hicieron olvidarse de aquel pequeño incidente.

En la entrada estaba un mesero que los esperaba ansioso y que al verlos brincó como la mascota que recibe a su dueño después de un arduo día de trabajo. Aquello divirtió bastante a la chica lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su prometido quien sintió un gran alivio al verla sonreír.

Los llevaron a una mesa para dos, adornada con bellas orquideas blancas que emanaban su delicioso aroma. El mantel era blanco con bordados que mostraban pastores enamorados y las copas de cristal hacían sentir a Kagome una princesa de cuento.

Al abrir la carta se asustó de sobremanera al ver los precios y como reacción se acercó al oído del ojidorado para susurrarle…

K: Por qué vinimos aquí? Esto es demasiado…bueno…

S: No te gusto!

K: No es eso, es solo que…yo nunca…había venido a un lugar como estos, espetó sonrojada, y me es algo…incómodo, dijo bajando la cara

S: Vamos linda, vas a tener que acostumbrarte, de ahora en adelante esta va a ser tu vida…y sin darle tiempo a oponerse la beso tiernamente.

Por su parte, Kagome se tragó todas las reclamanciones que le quería hacer en aquel momento y decidió que de vez en cuando era bueno ceder….estaba cansada de ser fuerte, quería q alguien la cuidara.

Se separaron por necesidad de aire y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, ahogandose en sus almas como si no existiese nada más hasta que…

V: Sesshomaru, estoy segura de que hay una buena explicación para dicha aberración.

Aquella voz era fría y despectiva lo cual le bajó la moral de inmediato a la chica de cabellos azabaches mientras que al ojidorado lo tensaba.

S: Madre, dijo parándose para besar la mano de aquella mujer que lucía espléndidamente…permíteme presentarte a …volteó a ver a Kagome con una mirada la cual no pudo descifrar lo cual terminó por destruir toda esperanza de la chica

K: Zuruk, Kagome Zuruk, reportera de la escuela de finanzas de París, mucho gusto señora.

V: Vaya, por un momento creí que…ja, olvídenlo…

K: Si me disculpan, debo retirarme…me dio mucho gusto conocerla señora, y si me permite decirle algo, es mucho más bella de lo que su hijo había comentado…señor Arrendorf, le agradezco su tiempo…con su permiso…

Nunca supo de donde había sido capaz de sacar las fuerzas y la frialdad para permanecer inmune frente a aquellas dos personas que ahora se encontraban a sus espaldas.

Sesshomaru veía como salía por la puerta sin volter atrás…qué había sido todo eso? Y qué demonios estaba haciendo? Por qué seguía ahí, junto a su madre mientras la mujer que lo había regresado a la vida se escapaba sin dejar huella?

V: Siempre tan manipulable e indeciso, hijo, preguntó con un dejo de burla

S:…

V: No soy estúpida, solo…nunca te eduqué como debía, y a pesar de eso tomaste un camino que yo jamás osé por miedo y debilidad…si es lo que quieres, dijo mirando por donde había salido Kagome, no lo dejes ir así como así…pasó junto a su lado y se acercó a su mejilla en donde, antes de depositar un beso de despedida le dijo, sino sería un baka al igual que yo lo fui cuando tuve la felicidad frente a mi. Cuídate.

Aquello había sido…una permisión? No! Había sido su bendición! Pero de que le servía si no tenía con quien compartirla? Salió corriendo del restaurante para percatarse de que aquella mañana soleada que prometía un día alegre horas antes se había convertido en un infierno en donde caían las lágrimas de los ángeles.

El agua helada de la lluvia empapaba su traje y sus cabellos los cuales se pegaban con gran facilidad a su rostro haciendo difícil la tarea de enfocar la vista. No percibía su olor. Varias ocasiones escapó del peligro de ser atropellado hasta que llegó a un parque en donde había una fuente estilo griego y pilares hecho en mármol blanco…por extraña razón le parecía conocido aquel lugar…debajo de la cúpula se encontraba su salvación. Sin esperar respuesta la abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en eso y susurró…

S: Nunca más me vuelvas a hacer eso…es que no entiendes que me muero sin ti…no tenía la intención de que mi madre te tratara así pero no me dejaste…por qué? No me vuelvas a dejar solo.

Kagome tan solo le besó los párpados y le dijo: "vamos a casa"

Estaba enojada? Furiosa? Desesperada? Desilusionada? Se sentía traicionada? No lo supo pues la puerta que le había abierto la noche anterior al confesarle sus miedos se había cerrado y eso lo llevó a decidirse por madurar y ser un hombre de verdad.

Después de ducharse, Kagome se acostó y Sesshomaru la dejó descansar mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, prendía la lámpara y con la tinta de la pluma dejaba impreso algunos pensamientos para su hermano.

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_¿Cómo está mi hermanito favorito? Ja, ja, ja, sé que odias que te llame así pero estoy tan feliz que no me importa si tengo que aguantar tu mirada asesina por el resto de mi vida._

_Acabo de conocer a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y aunque ella dice que aún es muy pronto para decir esto, te puedo asegurar que es la mujer de mi vida. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan impulsivo, alegre, carismático, soñador, tierno, sexy, salvaje, natural…vivo….solo ella._

_La verdad es que fue muy graciosa la manera en que nos conocimos; ella iba por la carretera de la frontera entre España y Francia y mi auto se había descompuesto, y con lo mucho que se de autos…en fin, el caso es que creyó que era francés pues me comenzó a hablar en dicho idioma. Al percatarse de que no entendía comenzó a probar con varios idiomas hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba español._

_Me hizo pasar la vergüenza de mi vida cuando arregló el auto…ella, una chica de 23 años!_

_Le agradecí y cada quien se fue por su lado…pues mira que es grande el destino y el mundo pequeño que me la volví a encontrar en el hotel en el que me estaba hospedando._

_Sé que suena cursi y que te va a dar un ataque diabético pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado…por primera vez me siento vivo!_

_Iremos en una semana y media para que tu y mamá la conozcan…sería agradable que papá también estuviera ahí pero sé que nunca se preocupa por otra cosa que el banco de la familia así que mejor no me hago ilusiones. Espero sean amables con ella y no la critiquen por no ser rica como nosotros, entendido?_

_Hasta pronto_

_Sesshomaru Arrendorf._

**Pues si, como muchas deben de estar imaginando, el próximo capítulo es el encuentro entre nuestros personajes, cómo creen que vaya a ser? Sangrienta? Dolorosa? Divertida? Alegre?**

**Si quieren saber no se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews! Tomen en cuenta que ellos me inspiran y así puedo acabar el trabajo más rápido a pesar de estar en la escuela.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	10. Reencuentro

**Lorena:** ahora si, preparate para lo bueno porque nuestro querido Inu ha hecho acto de presencia y de ahora en adelante nada va a ser igual para nadie…ojalá y disfrutes del capítulo que aunq es corto esta hecho con amor. Deja tus reviews!

**Cami-Taisho**: Cómo has estado amiga…este capítulo va para ti…ya te lo debía desde hace tiempo, espero te guste y si no pues finge que si, jajaja. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y pues por el momento el tiempo de actualización seguira siendo el mismo. Muchos besos y abrazos.

**Sesshomaru.forever**: de ahora en adelante tendré que salir a la calle con guardaespaldas y toda la cosa…espero con este me reduzcas un poquito la sentencia, jajaja. Luego me dices si logre darte unos cuantos minutitos de distracción o si de plano sigues queriendo matarme. Muchas gracais por tus reviews!

**Mayra**: Te perdono el que no hayas subido reviews solo porque me explicaste lo del problema…jajaja, no te creas, me senti muy alagada cuando me dijiste q era lo que había pasado…gracias por tu mensaje. Espero todo este yendo bien con…luego me platicas, vale? Besitos.

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a dos grandes amigas que aunque estan un poquito (por no especificar) lejos de mi siempre se mantienen en contacto…Cami y Mayra. No saben lo feliz que me hace haberlas conocido; gracias a ustedes los días son aun mas agradables. Las quiero mucho!**

**Ch. 10 Reencuentro**

El día se le había hecho todo un infierno para Kagome quien no sabía si se sentía morir por la presión de ser presentada ante la familia Arrendorf o por el sentimiento de preocupación que inexplicablemente le llenaba el pecho a todo momento.

Durante el vuelo en el yet privado de la familia, Sesshomaru pudo percatarse de lo nerviosa que estaba su prometida ya que sobre su ragazo tenía varias páginas de una revista hechas trizas por completo.

S: Cariño, te encuentras bien?

K: Claro, respondió rapidamente la chica quien ante el reflejo y su sonrisa nerviosa le dejo saber que no estaba segura de poder sobrellevar aquella situación.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, si así se le podía llamar a aquel hermoso castillo, nadie salió a recibirlos más que los mayordomos quienes se encargaron de saludar con una inclinación delante de los recien llegados para después acatar su tarea de llevar las maletas a las correspondientes habitaciones de la mansión.

Frente a Kagome se levantaba una hermosa edificación que databa, si bien calculaba, del siglo XVI, construída con mármol blanco y extrañas piedras provenientes de las Indias de colores que con la luz del sol daban una tonalidad azul grisacea al techo. Los grandes ventanales permitían el paso a los rayos de luz iluminado los magníficos salones que estaban exquisitamente adornados.

Al ver todo aquello la mirada de Kagome se volvió sombría y temerosa; el valor que había logrado ganar durante el vuelo la abandonaba y ahora veía que el mundo se le venía encima…era cierto lo que aquella carta que había recibido tan solo una semana antes le decía…

_**Flash Back**_

_Espero que entiendas de una buena vez que tú no eres nada más que un romance pasajero para mi hermano. Cómo pudiste llegar a creer que una persona como tu llegase a cautivar a un hombre de la clase de mi hermano? Jamás encajarías en nuestro mundo así que espero por tu bien que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para que sepas cuando es conveniente alejarse del peligro._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Palideció tanto que tuvo que hincarse para amortiguar la caída sin saber que un par de ojos dorados exorbitados apreciaban desde una habitación de la mansión aquella escena con cierta preocupación.

S: Preciosa, qué ocurrió, le preguntó con obvia preocupación al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse.

K: Yo…Sessh…es solo que…nada, debió de ser el hecho de que no desayuné nada esta mañana, le dijo con una falsa sonrisa tratando de calmarlo.

Una vez adentro, justo cuando estaban a punto de subir aquellas preciosas escaleras estilo Luis XIV, los ojos de Kagome se posaron en una silueta que los observaba desde la puerta del salón contiguo al hall. A simple vista parecía ser la misma figura de su prometido pero en realidad era muy diferente. Un joven alto y atlético, cabellos largos y platinados, inlcluso mas brillosos que los de Sesshomaru, tez bronceada y ojos dorados que irradiaban un sentimiento indescriptible…esos ojos…algo le recordaba a Kagome pero desde su accidente años atrás le era muy difícil recordar qué había sucedido meses antes. Un sentimiento de tristeza infinita la invadió, sintió como las lágrimas le picaban los ojos … acaso el la hacía sentir así?

S: Hermano, qué bueno que te veo, dime, en donde estan todos? Quiero presentarles a…

I: Todos estan en la habitación de papá, otra vez se puso grave, respondió sin dejar terminar a su hermano cuyo rostro se descompuso por completo.

S: QUE, gritó adolorido…sin perder tiempo subió las escaleras de dos en dos, dejando atrás a una solitaria y aterrada Kagome.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó aquel lugar; quien viera aquel cuadro no se hubiese percatado de los dos seres que estaban ahí, sin embargo ellos se tenían muy presentes, no perdiendo dato alguno de lo que el otro hacía, sus gestos y reacciones.

Kagome sentía como la mirada abrasante de Inuyasha la escrutaba de arriba abajo como si de un intruso despreciable se tratara; por su parte, la impresión no se ocultaba en el rostro del ojidorado que la miraba embelezado. Por Kami, no había cambiado en nada desde el día en que se vio forzado a alejarse de ella. Era cierto que su figura se había vuelto más fina y firme, volviéndose más apetitosa gracias a las curvas que aparecieron en los lugares precisos. Su piel se veía más fina y tentadora pero al fondo de aquella mirada chocolatey apenada se podía ver el alma de la chica de la que se había enamorado años tras.

Todo el sentimiento de ternura y amor que apareció al estudiarla se volvió en ira al pensar en que ahora ella estaba con su hermano. Cómo podía ser tan cínica como para ir a su casa y presentarse sin ninguna explicación como si nada hubiese pasado?

Kagome no sabía que hacer, el ver a aquel hombre la perturbaba sin ninguna explicación razonable y no solo eso, un dolor agudo de cabeza había comenzado a invadirla, el mismo que llegaba cada vez que intentaba recordar lo que había pasado antes de aquel trágico accidente. Así pues, tratando de olvidar todo eso decidió romper el silencio.

K: Tú debes ser Inuyasha…Sesshomaru me ha hablado mucho de ti…mucho gusto, yo soy Kagome Zuruk…espetó alargando su mano para saludarlo

I: Vaya, dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en sus labios, a qué se debe tanta formalidad, Kag?

La piel se le herizó y sintió que desfallecía; nunca nadie le había llamdo de esa manera después del accidente que la dejara en coma durante seis largos meses, escuchando aquella voz dolorosa pidiéndole que no lo abandonara sin poder responderle.

Por un segundo Inuyasha creyó haber dado en el clavo al ver aquel gesto de dolor en el rostro de la chica, pero grande fue su desilusión cuando ella le miró desconcertada.

K: Disculpa?

I: Cómo puedes ser tan cínica! Acaso no signifió nada lo que vivimos!

El tono de voz iba aumentando al mismo tiempo que el espacio entre ambos cuerpos se iba reduciendo; Kagome podía sentir el aliento cálido de aquel hombre chocar con su rostro.

S: Inuyasha, por un momento creyó que lo había descubierto pero se sorprendió con lo que siguió, por fin los encontré! Ahí estas Kagome, quiero…Kagome, dijo desde lo alto de las escaleras mientras bajaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Los ojos de Kagome estaban desorbitados, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor mientras el dolor se volvía más y mas fuerte.Segundos después todo se volvió oscuro sintiendo únicamente cómo dos fuertes y varoniles brazos la sostenían salvándola de la caída mientras aquella misma voz la llamaba: KAGOME!

De repente todo parecióser un sueño; Kagome se movió en aquella cama suave la cual estaba cubierta por sábanas blancas de seda. Alguien se había encargado de quitarle sus ropas dejándola unicamente en ropa interior. Esperen, en ropa interior? Aquello la terminó por despertar y con un enorme cansancio abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando con mucho tranajo y entonces, junto a ella vio una cabellera plateda esparcida asobre su abdomen…la cabeza de aquella persona reposaba en su vientre y la cara estaba al lado contrario de su rostro…una mano sostenía la suya

K: Sesshomaru?

Dos orbes ambarinas se levantaron y fue cuando aquella puerta de respuestas que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo se abrió ante ella.

K: Tú…tú eres…tu sigues…vivo, cuestionó no pudiendo evitar que las lágrimas afloraran…Inu…Yasha, su tono de voz era desolado y doloroso.

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un fuerte abrazo que transmitía demasiado amor…todo lo que había añorado por años. Su llanto se hizo más y más fuerte…

I: Boba, le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco para tomar el rostro de Kagome con ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos húmedos agregó…Creí que me volverías a dejar, no me vuelvas a hacer eso…entendido?

No esperando respuesta alguna la volvió a abrazar hundiendo su nariz en aquella cascada azabache, deleitándose con el perfume que le había sido arrebatado.

**Jajajaja, sé que deben de tener muchas dudas pero no creen que así es más emocionante e interesante? Dejen sus reviews!**

**Una disculpa por haber actualizado tan tarde pero tengo mucho trabajo…aun así no las olvido!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Kokoru Baransu.**


	11. Enfrentamientos

**Cami-Taisho**: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero tal y como te comenté, estuve toda una semana sambutida en la escuela entonces no podía hacer nada para avanzar en la historia. Espero tu regreso no vaya a tener complicaciones…y por supuesto que disfrutes este capítulo…igual y no hay mucha acción pero hay indicios sobre el pasado común de Inu/Kag…besos!

**Jimena-chan**: Haré llorar a Kagome y sufrir, pero mostrará un carácter bastante duro de roer así que puedes esperar escenas de orgullo y de sentimentalismo por igual, espero eso no te aburra y si es el caso dime que se te antoja leer más, vale? Gracias por tus comentarios…sigue escribiéndome!

**Sesshomaru.forever**: lamento muchisimo el retraso pero durante una semana no Sali de la escuela, se esta poniendo cada vez mas pesada pero al fin y al cabo yo elegi ese camino asi que no me queda mas que echarle ganas…espero no me quieras matar! besos

**Lorena**: sabes que cualquier duda que tengas me la puedes hacer saber para que te explique con detenimientos para quie asi puedas comprender plenamente la historia…asi la podrás disfrutar más…gracias por tus reviews!

**Mayra**: como siempre te agradezco esos comentarios tan lindos…espero todo este bien con aquel ser y que tu vida no sea tan complicada…tmb espero te este gustando la historia. Besos y abrazos!

**Ch.11 Enfrentamientos**

Los segundos pasaban y parecía que la habitación se hacia más y más angosta, la respiración se le comenzaba a cortar y los nervios la asaltaron al percatarse de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros…esa sensación de peligro le hacía vibrar por completo como no lo había hecho desde hace tanto tiempo; podía sentir cada fibra de su ser contraerse para dar paso a la adrenalina que atravesaba todas las arterias irrigando el sentimiento de plenitud…estaba vivo!

Lentamente Inuyasha quitó las lágrimas que hacían borrosa la vista de aquellos ojos chocolates y al toparse con ellos, las orbes doradas pudieron recordar los momentos más felices de toda su miserable y superficial vida…ahí estaba ella…la única que lo entendía, que lo conocía, que lo cuidaba…que lo amaba…pero, aún seguría siendo así?

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en la comisura de los labios de Inuyasha se desvaneció ante esta cuestión y haciendo caso a sus instintos decidió lanzarse al vacío sin temer perder nada…debía saber qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

Pero no podía reclamarle ni exigirle nada a aquella bella mujer ya que la manera en que había sido alejado de su lado había sido muy dolorosa… muy injusta y eso ella lo desconocía. Cómo volver a ganar su confianza, su atención, cómo explicarle que había sido alejado de su lado y que en ningún momento se hubiese atrevido a abandonarla como de seguro le habían informado después de su recuperación?

Su mano derecha resbaló por los cabellos rozando el esbelto cuello quien alguna vez fuera el lugar preferido de sus labios para seducir a Kagome, su Kagome. Continuó bajando hasta llegar a su hombro desnudo y fue en ese momento en que todo se colapsó…aquel pequeño contacto desencadenó reacciones que mas tarde traerían desgracias en la vida de aquella familia.

Kagome se sonrojó al máximo con aquellas caricias y en el momento en que sintió esa mano varonil sobre su hombro se echó para atrás instintivamente como si fuera una señal de que no debía hacerlo, de que debía detener aquella situación antes de que fuera tarde…lamentablemente ya no había manera de remediarlo.

La perilla de la habitación giró suavemente como temiendo hacer demasiado ruido; tanto Inuyasha como Kagome hubiesen pensado que se trataba de alguien que los quería y a quien querían en común: Sesshomaru.

Aquellos ojos dorados se dilataron de sobremanera y su ira, confusión y decepción se vieron reflejados en su rostro.

S: Qué demonios haces aquí Inuyasha?

K: Sessh, por favor, deja que te explique, yo…

S: Hasta donde recuerdo nadie te preguntó nada Kagome así que has el favor de callarte.

Una fuerte punzada le golpeó el corazón a la chica quien luchaba por evitar que aquellas gotas saladas que le picaban los ojos salieran y demostraran que aquello le dolía más de lo que parecía.

Los dos hombres percibieron el olor a lágrimas lo cual hizo experimentar un sentimiento de arrepentimiento a Sesshomaru mientras que su hermano menor se enfurecía al ver cómo aquel con el que compartía la sangre de la familia Arrendorf era capaz de lastimar a ese ser tan angelical, especial y único para él.

I: Quien demonios te crees para hablarle así! Es tu prometida, se supone que debes respetarla, no hablarle como si fuera de la servidumbre!

S: Exactamente hermano, MI prometida, lo cual me da derecho a indagar sobre la manera en la que los encontré…por si no te has dado cuenta, el que queda sobrando aquí eres tú así que será mejor que te vayas.

K: Sessh, onegai, detente.

I: De verdad quieres saber qué ocurría en el momento en que llegaste?

K: Inuyasha, ya no…

S: He dicho que te largues!

I: Tan poca confianza tienes en nosotros, siempre huyendo de los demás, de los que te rodeamos y para qué? Lo único que logras es lastimar a los que te aman y ser desdichado…mira a papá, él está así por ti…

K: Basta…

Sesshomaru se encabritó tomando por el cuello de la camisa a su hermano y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha en donde tiempo después se apreciaría un gran moretón.

K: BASTA!

En ese instante los dos jóvenes dejaron de pelearse y vieron a Kagome quien, llorando desconsolada, yacía en el suelo envuelta por una sábana.

I: Kag!

S: Preciosa!

_**Flash Back**_

_No importaba el dolor que resentía en todo su cuerpo, lo importante en esos momentos era saber qué le ocurría a la mujer a la que amaba, por la que hubiese dado su vida y con quería compartir el resto de su vida._

_El olor a formol se fue internando a sus narices lo cual le anunció que ya se encontraba en el interior del hospital. Llegó al ascensor y después de apretar desesperadamente el botón optó por subir las escaleras hasta llegar al quinto nivel, en el cual las habitaciones estaban muy distanciadas las unas de las otras._

"_Inuyasha!" aquel grito le congeló toda la espina dorsal y con el corazón en la garganta siguió aquel llanto que le llamaba desesperadamente._

_Qué demonios le estaban haciendo a Kagome!_

_Al llegar al cuarto tuvo frente a sí la visión más desagradable de toda su vida; aquella preciosa mujer estaba atada a la cama del hospital mientras varios enfermeros intentaban mantenerla quieta para que así fuese más fácil aplicarle la dosis de tranquilizante._

_La ira se apoderó de él quien se adentró a la habitación pero antes de que pudiera liberarla de aquellos amarres dos fuertes manos lo detuvieron; al voltear a ver el rostro de su captor se encontró con uno de los "amigos" de su ángel._

_A: No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, entiéndelo, debes alearte de ella, irte y no volver a verla nunca más…esta así por tu culpa, si de verdad te importa, si de verdad la amas, si de verdad deseas su felicidad, vete, déjala libre y no regreses nunca más._

"_Inuyasha!", con dolor en su alma y su corazón dio media vuelta susurrando aquellas palabras que no había sido capaz de decirle: Ai shiteru._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

S: Inuyasha, ayudame a levantarla…Kami, qué es lo que tiene, no me responde, Kagome…preciosa, onegai

Kagome seguía llorando desconsolada lo cual cambió súbitamente cuando sintió dos brazos en su derredor al mimso tiempo que le susurraban aquella canción:

"Siempre te ayudaré

Nunca te abandonaré

Si tienes hambre

Te daré mi comida

Si tienes miedo

Yo soy tu amiga

Te amo ahora

Y el amor no tiene fin"

El miedo y el pánico asaltaron a Sesshomaru, cómo era posible que su hermano conociera aquella canción? La imagen de su hermano a punto de besar a su prometida asaltó su mente y no pudo evitar cuestionarse si había algo entre ellos dos, pero ninguno parecía haber reaccionado sorprendido al encontrarse frente a frente…quizá era pura coincidencia…ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle a su hermano sobre lo sucedido. Ahora lo importante era que Kagome estuviera bien.

Una vez que la chica se hubiese calmado Inuyasha comenzó a arrullarla hasta que se percató de que por el momento no podía descubrirse por completo delante de su hermano…aún debía guardar las apariencias. Contra su voluntad, pues, la pasó a los brazos de Sesshomaru quien no hizo caso del momento en el que su hermano menor dejaba aquella habitación.

S: Kagome, linda…estas bien?

K: …

S: Onegai, Kagome, dime algo…

K:…

S: Atashiwa…gomen nasai…no sabía lo que hacía, era solo que…linda?

La chica comenz´po a temblar y se aferró a la camisa del ojidorado quien pudo escuchar aquel leve murmullo.

K: No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más, onegai…no quiero temerte…

Sesshomaru la apretó contra su pecho mientras le besaba la sien y le susurraba: "Lo prometo, sabes que no haría nada que te lastimara…ai shiteru"

Del otro lado de la puerta un chico de cabellos platinados se dejaba caer contra la puerta, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos…una vez más el amor parecía alejarse de él…qué debía hacer?

**No se ustedes pero para serles sincera no me pareció muy apasionante este capítulo aunque si muy difícil de escribir y sobre todo necesario ya que comienzan los líos y los celos en nuestro triángulo amoroso.**

**Es por eso que si me echan jitomatazos no me enojaré pero si me pondré depre y me tardaré en actualizar, jajaja, no es cierto, es broma.**

**Mínimo las distraje un rato, no?**

**Dejen sus reviews, por favor!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	12. Tormentos

**Serena Tsukido Chiba**: Tus comentarios han sido leídos con atención y lo que pediste sobre quitar un poquito del mapa pues ya comenzó así que espero logres adivinar, aunque creo que es obvio, quien se encargará de separar a Kagome de Sesshomaru para que Inuyasha pueda ser feliz con su niña.

**Jimena-chan**: Lo subí tan pronto como pude, le hice una modificaciones que me llevaron un poco de tiempo para así poder introducir otros personajes, ya que tambien puede ponerse aburrido di dolo pongo Kag/Inu/Sessh.

Disfrtútalo!

**Cami-Taisho**: Gracias por tus reviews!!! La carta va en camino y en teoría dbería llegarte la prox. Semana, espero te agrade lo que te enviaron mis amigos con cariño. Ahora si, espero este capítulo te guste y a ver que es lo que logras intuir o deducir, ok? Besos y abrazos!!! Buen regreso!

**Ch.12 Tormentos**

Sentía cálidas caricias recorrerla por todo lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo; se sentía tan bien, tan plena, tan tranquila que por un momento creyó que aquello se trataba de un sueño, un hermosos y maravilloso sueño del que pronto se despertaría para tener que afrontar la dura e injusta vida que le había sido asignada.

Con resignación abrió lentamente sus ojos, tratando de enfocarlos, tomando tiempo para que éstos se acostumbraran a los luminosos rayos de sol que entraban por aquella habitación que no era suya. Giró suavemente su cuello hacia la derecha para acurrucarse más en aquel calor que la reconfortaba…eso quería decir que no lo había estado imaginando y que en realidad ese ser cálido se encontraba ahí, con ella.

Levantó suavemente el rostro y entonces se topó con aquellos ojos tan maravillosos que la miraban casi con adoración…lo cual la hacía sentir culpable; de verdad merecía el amor que recibía de aquel hombre?

K: Sessh?

S: Qué ocurre preciosa?

K: Qué…por qué…me estas viendo así?, cuestionó con obvia pena.

Sesshomaru no la dejaría escapar tan facil de ésta y es que si bien amaba a aquella chica con todo su corazón, le encantaba ponerla en situaciones algo vergonzosas; la pureza que emanaba le hacía ver que aun existía algo en este mundo por lo cual valía la pena esforzarse.

S: Así como? No te entiendo…

Inmediatamente Kagome bajó su rostro para pegarlo al pecho de su prometido, a pesar de que habían compartido tantas cosas juntos sentía pena que le dijera todas esas hermosas palabras que los príncipes de cuentos recitaban a sus doncellas en peligro. No podía creer que fuese verdad que después de todo lo que había luchado para sobrevivir encontrase a alguien tan grandioso como él que la cuidara como solo él podía hacerlo.

K: Pues…yo…nada, olvídalo, respondió mientras se separaba de él para incorporarse.

Sin embargo Sesshomaru tenía otros planes; la tomó fuertemente de la cintura hasta jalarla de nuevo a la cama y hacerla caer sobre él…

S: A donde crees que vas?

K: Sessh…yo, debo…debemos levantarnos, es demasiado tarde, qué va a creer tu familia de mi? Ni siquiera me he presentado como es debido y ya estoy disfrutando de todas las comodidades de esta casa sin ningún derecho.

Lo dijo tan rápido que creyó que la cabeza y los pulmones le estallarían por tanto esfuerzo.

S: Tienes tanto derecho a gozar de las comodidades de esta casa tanto o más que cualquier integrante de la familia ya que pronto serás mi mujer, dijo posando un suave y húmedo beso en el cuello de la joven, no tienes por qué presentarte, hoy en la noche conocerás a mi familia como es debido, continuó repitiendo el mismo procedimiento sensual pero esta vez en la clavícula, y no importa si es tarde o no, quiero estar contigo y disfrutarte completamente lo cual significa que por el día de hoy no estamos forzados siquiera a salir de la cama, terminó succionando el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de su prometida.

Ante cada beso, mordida o lenguetada, Kagome sentía espasmos que le recorrían todas las terminaciones nerviosas haciéndola descubrir que en realidad el cuerpo humano resultaba ser muy complejo.

K: Sessh…

S: Dime, la insitó continuando con aquel juego.

K: Sessh, por favor…te necesito…Sessh.

El chico levantó su rostro para encontrarse con una sonrojada Kagome que destilaba belleza y pasión por doquier y por las evidentes lágrimas que salían de su rostro se podía decir que estaba sufriendo, carcomiéndose por todo el deseo que estaba experimentando y aunque él también la deseaba quería llevarla al límite en el cual ella ya no pudiera ser capaz de vivir si él, si sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin decir su nombre, el de él y el de nadie más.

La colocó bajo su cuerpo, dejándola presa entre él y la cama y con lentitud abrió la camisa que le había dado la noche anterior para que cubriera su desnudez, comenzó a llenarla de besos por todo el cuerpo mientras los suspiros se hacían más y más fuertes, provocando que su virilidad se excitara hasta su máximo.

Era cierto que él había comenzado con todo eso pero la necesitaba y justo cuando estaba por llegar a la feminidad de su prometida se escucharon tres toques en la puerta.

I: Sesshomaru!, ya estas despierto? Mi padre te mandó llamar, dice que es muy importante que hable contigo…no tardes! Espero no estés haciendo tonterías como sueles hacer para enfadar a papá.

Malhumorado se levantó de la cama no ocultando su cuerpo desnudo y necesitado al mismo tiempo que dejaba atrás a una Kagome un tanto desequilibrada y triste por lo que acababa de escuchar…acaso ella era una tontería, quizá si, después de todo no era más que una nimiedad al lado de aquel mundo de ricos magnates.

Inuyasha no se había podido dormir sino hasta muy entrada la noche pensando en todos los acontecimientos que había ocurrido aquella noche. La llegada de su hermano el cual no había pisado el suelo de aquellas propiedades desde hacía mucho tiempo ya y sobre todo la presencia de aquella chica…seguía tal y como la recordaba en la escuela de arte, tan solo unos cuantos años atrás…era cierto que físicamente había madurado y no para mal. Las curvas de aquel cuerpo femenino se habían desarrollado lo necesario, no mucho pero lo suficiente, los ojos tan expresivos seguían emanando alegría y pureza y aquella sonrisa seguía teniendo el mismo efecto cautivador sobre él.

Era obvio que debía hablar con ella para aclarar todos los malentendidos que se habían suscitado entre ellos dos después del accidente que había sufrido Kagome al interponerse entre Inuyasha y un asesino que había sido contratado para eliminarlo.

En aquellos tiempos Inuyasha era un niño malcriado que se creía dueño y señor del universo por la riqueza que poseía su familia y por la admiración y adoración que recibía por parte del mundo femenino. Sin embargo su perspectiva cambió al toparse con Kagome.

Al parecer ella había sido la única chica en todo el colegio que no lo volteaba a ver para comérselo con los ojos y lo que era peor para él, parecía que ni siquiera se percataba de su existencia lo cual era imperdonable.

Cierto día, Inuyasha se propuso obligarla a conocerlo y nunca olvidarlo, a que ella fuese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él…cuánto iba a lamentar haber deseado eso.

Comenzó apareciéndosele todas las mañanas en el locker en donde intentaba impresionarla con sus posesiones lo cual era irrelevante para la chica; en otras ocasiones la invitaba a comer y después de recibir miles de negativas por fin logró convencerla de que lo acompañara…aquella vez intentó apantallarla llevándola al restaurante más caro de la ciudad en donde lo único que logro fue hacerla enojar y hacerla sentir incómoda. Para ese entonces, el sentimiento de atracción hacia ella había comenzado a crecer pero no con la intención de que lo adorara como todas sino con el afán de que hubiese algo serio entre los dos.

Finalmente, al no lograr anotar ningún punto a su favor decidió pedirle consejo a su hermano el cual no reaccionó como esperaba. En vez de burlarse de él, le dio muchos consejos sobre lo que debería de hacer para conquistar a una chica, entre ellos, observar más sus intereses y a través de ellos intentar comprenderla. Es así como decidió tomar la clase de pintura.

Poco a poco la confianza y la amistad creció entre ellos dos y ambos se percataron de que las ideas que tenían de cada medio social eran erróneas. Todo eso dio lugar al amor lo cual les trajo felicidad hasta el momento en el que uno de los enemigos del padre de Inuyasha mando matarlo para vengarse del señor Arrendorf.

Lo que fue aun peor fue que el chico jamás le dijo a su novia nada sobre su verdadero origen ni su familia así que cuando el asesino apuntó a Inuyasha, la reacción de Kagome, contraria a la mayoría de las mujeres, fue proteger al ser al que amaba. Eso la llevó a ponerse entre el arma y su novio recibiendo un balazo cerca del corazón que la dejaría en coma durante seis largos meses durantes los cuales solo vería oscuridad y sentiría soledad.

Recordar todo eso resultaba realmente doloroso a Inuyasha así que decidiendo no huir más de sus problemas ni de sus verdaderos sentimientos se preparó para ir a aclarar todo.

Después de tomar un baño reparador se vistió de manera sencilla tal y como a ella le gustaba y se dirigió a la alcoba de la que había salido la noche anterior. Al llegar a esta no pudo evitar escuchar ciertos ruidos extraños provenientes del interior que más bien parecían gemidos. Aquello lo encabritó de manera espectacular llenándolo casi a la locura. Pero, qué derecho tenía el sobre lo que la chica hiciera o dejara de hacer? Bien sabía que él la había alejado de si mismo…sin embargo dolía tanto tenerla tan cerca y no poder amarla.

No soportando más aquella tortura tocó a la puerta para detener todo aquello inventando a su hermano mayor que su padre le estaba buscando lo cual no era completamente mentira. Quizá así podría platicar un rato a solas con la mujer que le había robado el corazón, que le había salvado la vida y que lo estaba matando lentamente.

Esperaría un poco para que Kagome se arreglara…era masoquista pero verla en el estado en el que se imaginaba momentos antes era peor que cualquier otra cosa…esperaría. Mientras tanto escuchó como un auto se estacionaba fuera de la mansión y escuchó un voz que le era familiar la cual lo llamaba…era ella!!!, había llegado en el momento perfecto, quizá pudiese ayudarle no solo a quedar bien con Kagome sino a tratar de recuperarla

**Un poquito tarde pero al fin ya subi el capítulo 12 que espero este un poco más largo para así poder compensar este retraso….la escuela consume demasiado y a veces aunque quiera escribir ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para sostenerme. Me la paso escribiendo en hojas que luego debo transcribir lo cual me lleva mas tiempo.**

**No dejen de enviarme sus reviews!!!**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	13. Celos?

**Jimena-chan**: Coucou, ya por fin terminé este nuevo capítulo lo cual debo decirte fue un gran logro ya que llegué del lyceo, me sente frente al ordenador y tan solo media hora después estaba hecho, siendo que ni siquiera estaba planeado, jajaja, ya ves, la inspiración llega cuando uno menos lo espera. No dejes de escribirme!

**Lorena:** lamentablemente ahorita no tengo pensado mejorar mucho la situación entre Inu/Kag, ya ves, los hombres hacen cada tontería que empeora las cosas, jejejeje. Pero aun así habrá cosas interesantes que leer. Gracias por tus comentarios. Besos.

**Cami-Taisho**: Hola amiga! Espero estes super bien; apenas hoy vi tu review ( de hecho me emtí de contrabando a mi mail ya que estaba en TP de techno y pues estaba usando la computadora, entonces tu sabes, en lo que el profe se distraía, jajaja) y pues dada tu petición y tu desesperación por saber ya subi un nuevo capítulo que espero te guste. Obviamente no quiero que mueras, sino imaginate en que problemas me metería, jejejeje, bueno, te deseo lo mejor. Cuidate, muchos besos y abrazos.

**Ch.13 Celos?**

I: Cariño, gritó lo más fuerte posible para hacerlo entendible para todos los habitantes de la casa, en especial para aquella chica que se había quedado en cama tras haber sido interrumpida por sus celos, no sabes cuanto me alegra el que estés en casa, agregó tomando a aquella hermosa mujer de la cintura y elevándola mientras daba vueltas con ella. Quien los viera diría que se trataba de una pareja de enamorados; sin embargo no se trataba más que de una amiga de la familia…Rin.

Rin era una chica bastante atractiva y a pesar de su temprana edad, su cuerpo mostraba que la Naturaleza era sabia y que sabía dotar a los que lo merecían. Tenía cabello café que le llegaba al cuello, ojos verdes esmeralda, tez blanca y labios finos pero tentadores. Sus ojos eran enmarcados por grandes pestañas y unas hermosas cejas.

Años antes, justo cuando Sesshomaru había cumplido la mayoría de edad los padres de Rin se presentaron en las propiedades de los Arrendorf reclamando el cumplimiento de cierto arreglo matrimonial que había arreglado entre su hija única y el mayor de los hijos del banquero, sin embargo, fue en esa época en la que Sesshomaru decidió independizarse y hacer su vida por otro lado, lejos de aquel mundo lleno de imposiciones.

A pesar de que la unión había sido rota, las familias no dejaron de hablarse y es que extrañamente, los chicos quedaron en buenas condiciones.

_**Flash Back**_

S: Escúchame Rin, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y no creas que lo que te voy a decir es para cumplir con el cliché en el que debo de intentar hacerte sentir mejor por terminar algo que nunca comenzó entre nosotros. Nuestros padres fueron los que decidieron por los dos sin tomar en cuenta nuestro punto de vista; eres una chica realmente hermosa pero no puedo tener a alguien a mi lado sin conocer el mundo, sin saber quién soy realmente y qué es lo que hago en esta vida…sería muy egoísta de mi parte continuar con esta situación y atarte a una vida destinada al fracaso y a la amargura.

R: Demo…Sesshomaru, atashiwa, atashiwa, ai shiteru, le confesó con las mejillas encendidas debido a la pena y a la presión del momento.

Sesshomaru posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica y le dijo tiernamente:

S: Dices eso por que no me conoces, debes crecer, experimentar…no te presiones solo por el deber familiar…

_**Flash Back**_

Ese recuerdo atravesó la mente de los dos involucrados al cruzar miradas…Inuyasha al sentir como el cuerpo de su amiga se tensaba la bajo adivinando que se debía a la presencia de su hermano.

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que Rin seguía enamorada de su hermano así que no quería ni imaginarse cómo recibiría la noticia de que se casaría dentro de poco tiempo con la mujer que le había robado el corazón a él años atrás.

R: Sesshomaru…hola…qué gusto verte!

El joven solo inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo para después atravesar silenciosamente el hall dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación en la que lo esperaba su prometida.

Rin lo miraba con añoranza y algo de tristeza al ver que a pesar del paso del tiempo seguía sin causar ningún efecto en el…por otro lado, su amigo, adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica le pasó un brazo por los hombres como siempre lo hacía, la atrajo hacia si y le susurró:

I: No le hagas caso, mi hermano es un baka que no sabe dirigir bien su interés, no hay nada malo contigo, así que no te preocupes pequeña…

Adoraba cuando su amigo intentaba subirle el ánimo, la hacía sentir especial y querida.

R: No te preocupes, estoy bien…pero dime, a qué se debe tu repentina invitación? Digo, no es que no me guste venir a visitar a mi amigo favorito, pero no es muy común de tu parte.

I: Bueno…es que, ciertas situaciones se presentaron y necesitaré de tu ayuda para algo…verás…

Y así se alejaron al jardín en donde discutieron de todas las locuras que atravesaban la mente de aquel chico.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru se sorprendió al no encontrar a su prometida en la cama; deseaba volver a poseer aquel cuerpo, sentirla junto a si…imaginó que estaba en el baño así que caminó sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido…quería espantarla sin embargo él fue el que se llevó el susto cuando vio a Kagome sentada en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas y sollozando.

Olvidando su plan inicial entró aceleradamente en aquella habitación de la casa y se agachó frente a su novia quien parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia.

S: Preciosa, qué ocurre?

Kagome levantó la cara mostrando impresión y pena y como si quisiera borrar las marcas de su amargura llevó rápidamente su mano a la mejilla de donde corría una traviesa lágrima, secándola tan rápido como le fue posible.

S: Qué es lo que ocurre? Te duele algo?

K: NO, no, no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy bien…se levantó como si nada hubiese sucedido y con una gran sonrisa le tendió la mano invitándolo a levantarse…ven, vamos a bañarnos.

Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su novia? Como era posible que de un estado devastador como en el que la había encontrado pasara a uno de alegría infinita sin atenuaciones?

Estaba muy confundido y entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad sabía menos de aquella mujer de lo que creía lo cual no le molestaba ni preocupaba. Dentro de poco tendría toda la vida para conocerla.

Disfrutaron del baño el cual transcurrió entre besos y caricias que no rompieron la barrera de la ternura.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome había quedado con Sesshomaru de encontrarse en el jardín para hablar sobre algo importante, según le había dicho él. Para mala suerte de la chica, la mansión era enorme y no había indicaiones que le mostraran el camino que debía seguir. Fue así como llegó a un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín y por el cual se podía apreciar todo el panorama, inclusive el par de personas que estaban jugando cariñosamente y que parecían ser una pareja feliz. Ante aquella imagen una leve sonrisa adornó el rostro de Kagome pero al percatarse de que se trataba de Inuyasha esa sonrisa se disolvió inmediatamente.

Acasó el ya tenía a alguien a su lado? Claro que si! Qué escupida había sido al ir en contra de todos sus amigos cuando le dijeron que la había abandonado; que ingenua había sido al creer en que estaría esperándola…aunque ella no le podía reclamar nada, estaba con Sesshomaru y ya había tomado la decisión de enterrar el pasado y seguir su vida, tratar de ser feliz.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su amiga que el compartir algo de su tiempo con ella le arrancaba carcajdas como nunca antes…de repente sintió como Rin le rodeó el cuello mucho más tiernamente de lo que acostumbraba y entonces, al escuchar la voz de su amiga entendió el por qué…

R: Ella está aquí, nos está viendo…estas seguro de que quieres que hagamos esto? No crees que se de a malinterpretar y que eso pueda causar daños irreversibles?

I: Creeme que lo he pensado y si de esta manera no puedo recuperarla entonces no tendré nada más que perder.

Rin lo miró con ojos dudosos y entonces le sonrió:

R: Esta bien, pero prométeme que no te deprimirás como aquella vez si algo llega salir mal…

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo, temía que su amiga se enojara con él y por primera vez bendijo a Kagome que hubiese interrumpido aquello.

K: Lo siento…no quería molestar, pero me quedé de ver aquí con Sesshomaru…no lo han visto?

Rin la había visto de reojo cuando abrazó a Inuyasha sin embargo al verla de frente, al escuchar aquella voz tan dulce y al oservar aquella sonrisa tan angelical comprendió que el camino no sería facil. Además entendió por qué Sesshomaru se había fijado en ella y por lo que parecía se había enamorado locamente de aquella chica…no podía envidiarla ni odiarla, extrañamente sentía una afinidad con ella, su alma parecía pura y eso le arrabcó una sonrisa sincera a Rin quien soltamdose de Inuyasha se dirigió a ella…

R: Hola! Tu debes de ser Kagome, no es asi? Mi nombre es Rin, dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Qué demonios te ocurre Rin, pensó Inuyasha, se supone que debemos separarlos, no convertirnos en sus mejores aliados para su unión.

K: Mucho gusto Rin.

R: No hemos visto a Sesshomaru demo…

S: Aquí estoy preciosa, pronunció una voz increíblemente sexy mientras dos fuertes brazos se enlazaban por delante del vientre de Kagome y un par de labios besaban su cuello.

Aquella imagen casi logra desorbitarle la vista a Inuyasha y a Rin quienes no soportaban los celos y el dolor que les causaba ver a los seres a los que más amaban estar en brazos de otro.

Sin olvidar el plan que había creado, Inuyasha no tardó en pasar su brazo por la cintura de Rin y atraerla hacía si mientras le susurraba, no sin dejarles saber a los otros dos, palabras cariñosas que provocaban un sonrojo en Rin.

S: Vaya, quien los viera diría que se trata de una pareja de enamorados…

R: No

I: Te diré hermano…los dos había replicado al mismo tiempo pero Inuyasha fue más inteligente al subir la voz ahogando la de su aliada.

Por milésimas de segundo el flequillo de Kagome escondió su vista mientras decía…

K: Sessh…creo que sería mejor que los dejaramos, creo que solo les estamos perturbando el momento, nos vamos? Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa dedicada a Sesshomaru quien ignorando la mirada asesina de su hermano y la obvia ebullición de sangre tomó a Kagome de la mano llevándosela dentro de la mansión.

S: Hasta la cena! Espero que nos acompañes Rin…

R: Ha…hai…

Una vez que hubiesen desaparecido de vista…

I: Rin, cariño, se que mi hermano no ha dejado de causar impresión a tu corazón, pero si de verdad lo quieres recuperar debes apegarte a lo que planeamos sino solo nos terminarán de hacer trizas, de acuerdo?

R: Lo siento, es solo que…Kami, es tan difícil!

I: Lo sé, no te voy a negar que me moría por golpear a mi hermano por lo que estaba haciendo, parecía que lo hacía adrede.

R: Oye, no te atrevas a pegarle, lo quiero para mi pero no moribundo!

I: miralo del lado positivo, así dependerá de ti y de tus cuidados.

Ambos rieron ante la idea olvidando por unos momentos la situación tan triste en la que ambos se encontraban.

Debían prepararse para lo que les esperaba esa noche ya que por el tiempo que Sesshomaru se había quedado en el gabinete de su padre, el mal presentimiento de que darían un anuncio importante asaltaba el corazón de Inuyasha.

**Muchísmas gracias por su apoyo y por continuar leyendo mi fic. Se que de repente las dejo medio abandonadas pero trato de hacer lo mejor posible para equilibrar mi vicio (los fics, jajaja) y la escuela. **

**Espero disfruten este capítulo y espero recibir sus reviews!**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	14. Cena de presentación: la familia

**Jimena-Chan: Si, lo se, merezco ser castigada por haberme tardado tanto, pero no significa que no tuviera ya el capitulo sino que no lo podía subir. Aun así, ya esta aquí y creo que muestra bastante los conflictos, espero te guste!**

**Lorena: Coucou!!! Escenas de romance se anuncian se asoman despues de cierto altercado que habrá en la cena entre Inu/Kag. Disfrtuta lectura!**

**Cami Taiso: Una vez mas los examenes tipo bac me retuvieron, nos explotan 45 horas a la semana y por si fuera poco yo aun me meto a cursos para preparar el concurso de ciertas universidades, jajajja. espero con alsias tu carta. dentro de una semana estare en vacaciones y podré escribirte mucho!!! besos y abrazos.**

**Cena de presentación: la familia**

Tan solo veía como aquel ojidorado que la idolatraba como a una diosa desde hacía bastante tiempo atrás movía los labios; a pesar de que estaban solos, su mente volaba a otros seres, fijándose específicamente en el chico de cabello platinado que hubiese estado instante antes abrazando a aquella linda chica llamada Rin.

Por qué pensaba en todo eso? Ella estaba comprometida con un hombre que la amaba, respetaba, apoyaba y cuidaba, todo lo que había deseado de su pareja desde que era pequeña. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que la duda nublara su ser; estaba haciendo lo correcto al continuar con ese compromiso a pesar de no estar segura de lo que sentía? Estaba haciendo la decisión correcta al elegir al mayor de los Arrendorf? Estaba lista para dejar atrás todo lo que la había llevado hasta el punto en el que estaba?

No podía negar que el miedo la invadía, que sentía que no había solución a todo esto pero entonces recordó lo que alguna vez su madre le había dicho cuando era pequeña.

_**Flash Back**_

_Princesa, algún día yo ya no estaré a tu lado para poder cuidar de ti pero encontrarás a un ángel que te amará por sobre todas las cosas, que te hará feliz y que velará por tu bienestar. Sin embargo no debes olvidar que la vida no estará formada de puros momentos gratos, habrán situaciones que debas enfrentar y a las cuales debas sobrevivir para poder continuar…nunca te detengas, no agaches la cabeza frente a nadie, lucha por tus sueños, aspira a algo grande…no te rindas._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ahora se daba cuenta que el cliché que todos los padres dicen cuando uno no comprende algo era valable: "Lo entenderás cuando seas grande". Vaya que era cierto; nunca había entendido por qué su madre le había dicho todas esas cosas y a pesar de su incomprensión quedaron grabadas en su memoria…Ahora sabía a lo que se refería aquella maravillosa mujer que le había dado la vida.

Sesshomaru llevaba un buen rato hablando y a pesar de que el rostro de su prometida parecía reaccionar correctamente ante cada idea expresada, el chico se percató con facilidad de que su novia no le estaba poniendo atención. Después de cavilar un buen rato intentando adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza femenina decidió eliminar todo tipo de duda.

Tenía miedo a la respuesta, eso era cierto, pero debía saber si todo estaba en orden. Así, pues, tomó las manos de Kagome entre las suyas captando su completa atención esta vez.

S: Cariño, quiero saber algo…

K: Dime, le respondió con su eterna sonrisa.

S: Yo, yo…no quiero presionarte pero me preocupas ya que eres lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo y pues,…quisiera saber, si no te molesta, la razón por la cual estabas llorando esta mañana. Quiero formar parte de tu vida, conocer tus miedos y deseos y no quiero que nada ni nadie te lastime…deseo protegerte contra todo pero no me es posible si no me abres tu corazón.

Kagome sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo Sesshomaru era cierto, se había cerrado como siempre lo hacía debido por su temor al sufrimiento frente a una nueva pérdida. Era cierto que la muerte no se comparaba al abandono ni mucho menos a un divorcio o rompimiento pero aun así hacían daño las diferentes opciones. Recordó entonces el dolor que se experimentaba al tener el corazón roto en miles de pedazos.

K: Yo…yo…

Sesshomaru, ante el titubeo de su novia la tomó del rostro y depositando un suave beso en los labios rosados agregó:

S: Está bien si no me lo quieres decir…tus razones tendrás y sabré esperar…pero, quiero que sepas que…yo estaré siempre aquí, junto a ti.

El chico se levanto y justo cuando estaba por darle la espalda a su prometida para dejarla sola un rato ésta le jaló la manga de la camisa dejándolo algo impresionado.

El flequillo le cubría los ojos cristalinos, y a pesar de ello, su estado de ánimo se delataba en su voz la cual a pesar de sonar algo quebrada seguía igual de reconfortante que siempre.

Y: No te vayas…yo, quiero decírtelo…demo…me da vergüenza.

Ante aquella declaración, la ternura y el amor invadieron el corazón de Sesshomaru que se hinchó de felicidad. Volviendo junto a la chica, la tomó por los hombros para jalarla hacia si, entonces quedaron abrazados. La espalada de Kagome estaba recargada en el tórax de su novio; Sesshomaru no era nada tonto, sabía que le era muy difícil hablar así que para evitarle molestias y penas decidió no verla a los ojos.

K: Sé lo que siento por ti, y sé lo que tu sientes por mi, pero tengo miedo a que no este tomando la decisión correcta. Durante toda mi vida he sido independiente, he desarrollado mi autosuficiencia y me he vuelto un ave que gusta de volar por diferentes mundos lo cual me ha dado seguridad en mi misma y me ha permitido afrontar todas las adversidades que se han presentado en mi vida. Sin embargo, desde que te conocí me he vuelto una carga, una niña inútil, llorona y dependiente y no me gusta, no quiero eso…yo no soy así! Temo levantarme un día y percatarme de que pude haber seguido otro camino…pero, ya no puedo volver a ser como antes. Cada vez que intento levantarme de nuevo siento que no me sostengo y que necesito tu mano para mantenerme; a pesar de todo, te quiero junto a mi. Debes pensar que es una bobería y lo es…

S: No digas eso.

K: Nani?

S: Nada de lo que sientas, pienses o expreses es una tontería, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al poder escucharte hablar así…y debes saber que no eres la única que esta asustada aquí.

K: Qué? Acaso tu…

S: Así es preciosa, aunque sea hombre eso no me exenta de tener miedos y a pesar de la apariencia que he mostrado frente a mi familia y a la sociedad, me siento confundido y dudoso sobre mis decisiones, aun así, si tu crees que esto solo te va a provocar conflictos y aunque me duela en el alma yo estoy dispuesto a …

K: No lo digas…onegai

Sesshomaru no entendía bien por qué la chica acababa de pedirle no liberarla…

Al ver hacia donde iba la conversación con Sesshomaru, Kagome comprendió que si escuchaba aquella alternativa de quedar libre sería demasiado débil como para contenerse y no ir en busca de Inuyasha. El problema se hacía más grande esta vez ya que él no estaba solo, tenía a Rin y por más que deseara estar al lado de su primer amor no sería capaz de alejar a aquella chica del hombre que le robó el corazón, no era justo. Por eso interrumpió a su prometido, no quería escuchar aquellas palabras…debía continuar, siempre hacia delante.

Al fin la decisión estaba hecha y no habría nada que la influenciara a no seguir con su plan…o al menos eso es lo que ella creía.

La noche había caído y con ella los nervios asaltaban cada vez más fuerte el cuerpo de Kagome quien intentando concentrarse y prepararse psicológicamente para lo que se avecinaba decidió ir a dar una vuelta al jardín que se encontraba bajo el manto estelar.

Recordaba las palabras que horas antes le hubiese dicho su prometido.

_**Flash Back**_

_Justo después de que cada uno hubiese declarado sus miedos y temores, Sesshomaru recordó la razón por la cual había estado buscando a su novia en la mansión._

_S: Linda, esta noche te presentaré ante mi familia como la mujer que eres…mi prometida._

_La sonrisa que naturalmente adornaba aquellos carnosos labios se desvaneció poco a poco._

_K: Qué…qué es lo que acabas de decir?_

_S: Qué ocurre? Acaso hay algo malo?_

_K: Sesshomaru, tu nunca me dijiste que esto fuese a ser tan ceremonial. De por si me siento fuera de lugar al ver la diferencia entre nuestros mundos; imagínate como me voy a sentir estando frente a gente tan refinada y educada como lo es tu familia!_

_El pánico había comenzado a apoderarse de ella lo cual fue algo evidente para el ojidorado._

_S: Kagome, Kagome, preciosa, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, solo es una cena, nada más. Y si se llegase a dar el caso de que no te aceptaran pues ambos saldremos por la puerta por la que entramos, con la cabeza y nuestro amor muy en alto para no volver jamás. No permitiré que me alejen del ser que representa mi felicidad, por el cual había estado viviendo._

**_Fin del flash Back_**

Por más que se repetía las palabras dichas por Sesshomaru, aun tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que lo que estaba por ocurrir sería algo inolvidable que enredaría aun más su vida.

Inuyasha iba por el pasillo de la planta baja con dirección a las escaleras principales para ver si su amiga estaba lista para mostrarles a aquel par de lo que se estaban perdiendo al escapar de la realidad y huir de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Al pasar frente a la salida, distinguió una silueta inigualable e inconfundible para sus ojos: Kagome. Vestía un hermosísimo vestido negro que se pegaba a su femenina y delicada figura cual si fuera guante. Tenía un escote en forma de gota por delante lo cual mostraba lo sabia que había sido la Naturaleza al darle unas caderas bien definidas, unos glúteos bien formados y unos pechos pequeños pero firmes. Por detrás, el vestido no dejaba nada a la imaginación permitiendo ver algunos de los lunares que cubrían aquel cuerpo que provoaba reacciones incontrolables en Inuyasha.

No sabía exactamente que era lo que hacía la chica completamente sola en aquel lugar minutos antes de enfrentarse a la sentencia de los Arrendorf pero no pudiendo reprimirse, la siguió conforme ésta se iba adentrando en las profundidades de aquellos territorios.

Pronto llegaron al claro en el cual se encontraba un hermoso lago, poblado por un par de cisnes y numerosos pescados que huían a esconderse de la Luna en las profundidades de aquellas aguas. Pronto comenzó a escuchar cómo la chica tarareaba una canción nada desconocida para él.

Finalmente la voz de la chica exigió ser liberada y cantando tan angelicalmente que años antes en una de las representaciones en clase de expresión…

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark _

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

Aquellas palabras describían perfectamente lo que atormentaba su adolorido corazón y la interpretó como una señal divina que le decía que no todo estaba completamente perdido aún, que debía hacer un último esfuerzo.

Justo cuando había reunido todas sus fuerzas para llamarla se escuchó la voz perteneciente al mayor de los Arrendorf…su hermano, siempre era él quien se quedaba con lo mejor, el que era más feliz, el que hacía sentir orgullosos a su padre…no le permitiría quitarle lo que más quería esta vez…ya no más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

S: Preciosa, es hora.

Muy bien Kagome, tan solo es una cena, lo único que debes hacer es actuar naturalmente; tu no has venido a demostrarle nada a esta gente, tan solo es un símbolo de respeto, nada más. Sabes quien eres y lo que quieres así que no debes sentirte atemorizada.

Tras inhalar profundamente, le tendió la mano a su prometido quien la guió al gran comedor. Aquel salón era indescriptiblemente hermoso. Las puertas de acceso eran enormes, parecían murallas que protegían una legión; el grabado que figuraba en ellas estaba hecho en oro puro y representaba las luchas de Julio Cesar. El salón no solo tenía espacio para la mesa principal en la cual se serían las comidas sino que contaba con un área designada especialmente para los bailes. El suelo, cubierto por duelas de madera relucía cual si acabara de ser barnizado; los candelabros iluminaban todo ese lugar como si fuese electricidad siendo que en realidad sostenían cientos de velas encendidas. A los costados se veían espejos enormes, del tamaño del cuadro de la coronación de Napoleón expuesta en el Louvre. Finalmente, el elemento que hacía de aquella escena un cuento de hadas era la gente que se encontraba sentada esperando por ellos. Lo primero que captó la atención de la chica fue la imponente presencia de un hombre mayor y algo enfermo pero con un porte increíblemente flamante. Sus ojos eran igual de hermosos que los de los chicos Arrendorf con la pequeña diferencia de que presentaba pequeños círculos concéntricos color naranja alrededor del iris. A su derecha estaba una hermosa mujer con cabellos largosy oscuros los cuales relucían sobre la piel blanca y cremosa que incitaba a ser tocada. A la izquiera estaba su tormente, su Inuyasha…su Inuyasha? El no era suyo!!! Y claro, como era de esperarse junto a él estaba aquella chica a la cual no podía odiar: Rin. Con la diferencia de que el vestido azul cielo que portaba resaltaba su cuerpo de mujer mostrándola más madura que con sus ropas usuales. Después vio a un joven bastante atractivo y simpático que llevaba el cabello agarrado en una coleta lo cual ponía en valor sus ojos azul océano; junto a él estaba una chica muy linda cuyo rostro le recordaba a alguien. Cuando la observó con detenimiento se percató de que en realidad era…su hermana!!!!

Qué demonios estaba haciendo su hermana en aquel lugar? Acaso se trataba de una broma de mal gusto? Era cierto que no comprendía lo que ocurría pero de alguna manera se sentía mas segura que antes ya que estaría cerca del único ser que la conocía de verdad…Sango. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada lo cual se le figuró extraño a Sesshomaru. Lo que él no vio es que con miradas y gestos se estaban tratando de explicar lo que sucedía.

S: Padre, madre, familia…dijo solemnemente el hombre que se encontraba junto a Kagome, les quiero presentar a mi prometida, la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días…Kagome.

Tras escuchar aquel nombre Inuyasha sintió una punzaa de dolor en el pecho lo cual hizo reaccionar a su madre…así que era ella!!!

**Qué demonios hace Sango en aquella reunión? Cómo fue que terminó ahí? Además, qué es lo que la madre de Inutasha sabe acerca de Kagome? Será todo verdad? Cómo saldra Kagome de este problemón sin herir a nadie? **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo en el cual todo ira aclarándose poco a poco.**

**Besos **

**Kokoru Baransu.**


	15. Cena familiar II: La prueba

**Antes de que comiencen a leer debo excusarme por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Efectivamente, por una parte fue a causaía ya que la escuela me estaba consumiendo mucho pero pr otro lado fue culpa del servidor ya que desde hace dos semana no me dejaba subir nada...espero no esten muy enojadas y pues que disfruten este capìtulo. Espero no tener màs problemas en mi ordenador pues el capìtulo 16 ya esta listo!!! **

**Jimena-chan**: Lamento informarte que en este capítulo aun no se esclarecerá la razón por la cual la mamá de Inuyasha esta al corriente de los sentimientos de su hijo por la prometida de Sesshomaru, no desesperes!!! Gracias por los reviews!!!

**St Tail:** Hola y bienvenida!!! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, la verdad me ayudaron muchisimo tus comentarios. A pesar de que ya llevo dos historias publicadas nunca me había puesto a leer las reglas del sitio, jejeje, y no por flojera o porque no les entienda sino por falta de tiempo. De hecho, como te podrás percatar, me tarde mushísimo en subir este nuevo capítulo. Espero seguir contando contigo como lectora y comentarista, jajaja. Besos.

**Lorena**: Ya el próximo capítulo te deleitará con esa escena de romance que tanto me has pedido!!! Mientrastanto espero disfrutes de este mini capítulo que se muy bien tarde mucho en subir…gomen. Abrazos.

**Cami!!!:** Cómo estas? Después de mucho trabajo en la escuela puedo subir este capítulo…espero lo disfrutes y como siempre me digas que opinas. Mañana envío la respuesta de la carta en la cual te enterarás de muchas cositas..jijiji…besos!!!

_**Cena de presentación II: La prueba**_

__

__

"_**El amor tiene razones que la razón no entiende"**_

_**Niezstche**_

Sintió un dolor casi indescriptible, era como si lo sumergieran en agua helada y miles de cuchillos atravesaran su piel desgarrándola cual muñeco de trapo. Sumado a esto su corazón parecía haber confabulado contra él cuando comenzó a bombear más y más rápido aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo lo cual le produjo cierto mareo; no podía enfocar bien…y entonces recordó que tenía un plan con Rin el cual seguirían al pie de la letra por su felicidad. Esa sería la última vez…si lograba con éxito su acomedido sería feliz por el resto de sus día, si no, se resignaría y aprendería a aceptar la relación entre su hermano y su Kagome. Todo por ella, todo por su felicidad porque no había nadie más que él que la conociera tan bien y que supiera todo lo que había sufrido; era ella la que tenía derecho a ser feliz, nadie más.

Como pudo logró controlar las reacciones que se produjeron en su cuerpo al momento en que escuchó aquella noticia. Lo que no lograba comprender era por qué se sentía así si ya lo sabía; quizá hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que estaba por perderla. En ese momento se odió por haber sido tan cobarde, por haberla dejado, por no haber protegido su amor con todo y contra todos tal y como lo habían prometido años atrás, cuando la ilusión y la idea de que el amor de verdad existía los había embargado.

Segundos después tenía frente a si aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate que a pesar de brillar como si fueran dos luciérnagas en una noche de penumbras, emanaban un sentimiento de soledad, de vacío. Quizá…no, estaba seguro de que todo era por aquel periodo de la vida de su amada que le había sido oculta para protegerla de posibles sufrimientos, según le habían dicho aquellos que se hacían llamar amigos de Kagome. Sabría todo lo que habían vivido juntos cuando estudiaban artes? Recordaría aquellas noches mágicas que compartían en inviernos bajo el manto estelar sin darle importancia al frío que les calaba hasta los huesos?

Su mirada se desvió lentamente recorriendo aquella piel infinita y cálida que parecía desprender luz propia debido a su excesiva blancura cual luna de octubre. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron el largo, delgado y elegante cuello, pasaron por aquel par de hombros que alguna vez se encontraron marcados por sus labios para bajar a la mano derecha de Kagome que se encontraba sobre la mesa; sobre ella se posaba una mano masculina y ajena a la suya…su hermano.

Por qué el amor nos vuelve seres tan egoístas, inundándonos de ese sentimiento de posesión, despertando el anhelo de ser los únicos con derecho de estar con el ser amado?

Cuando su mirada volvió al rostro angelical de la prometida de su hermano, se encontró con la agradable y a la vez incómoda sorpresa de que el entrecejo de Kagome estaba fruncido mientras su mirada se perdía en algo que parecía estar en el pero más debajo de su rostro; al voltear para abajo se percató de que lo que la chica estaba viendo era su mano entrelazada con la de su cómplice…Rin.

Qué era lo que atravesaba aquella mente brillante que le impedía ocultar sus sentimientos?

"Kagome, mi Kagome, si tan solo fuese lo suficientemente valiente como para mandar todo al demonio, ir a tu lado y contarte lo que realmente ocurrió cuando éramos jóvenes y soñadores"

Si su hermana no decía nada era por una razón; además su prometido no había hecho ningún comentario sobre el parentesco existente entre ella y Sango. Quizá por el momento era mejor dejar todo como estaba mas adelante tendrían oportunidad de aclarar ciertos puntos con la familia.

Al dirigirse a la mesa no le pasó desapercibida la mirada del menor de los Arendorf quien parecía examinarla tratando de hallar algo que se encontraba más alla de lo visible…si, era como siempre, estaba intentado adivinar qué era lo que estaba pensando, que era lo que embargaba su alma…tan predecible y hermoso como siempre. A pesar de que todos creyeron que ella lo había olvidado no era así. Cómo olvidar al primer amor de tu vida?

"Por qué no me hablas? Por qué te fuiste? Por qué no volviste y cumpliste tu promesa de estar siempre conmigo?"

Cuando sus ojos café se posaron en las manos enlazadas de la pareja que se encontraba frente a ella sintió que la garganta se le secaba y que toda la humedad presente en su cuerpo se concentraba en sus glándulas lagrimales. Nunca…nunca más…se lo había prometido a sí misma, no lloraría más…debía ser fuerte y continuar aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro…Sesshomaru no se merecía eso y es que el hecho de pensar en su pasado y en lo feliz que llego a ser al lado de Inuyasha la hacían sentirse culpable, traicionera, malagradecida.

La velada transcurrió silenciosa y tensa, el alcohol no dejo de llenar ni un solo momento la copa del novio quien después de transcurridas las horas comenzaba a sacar todo el remordimiento que lo asaltaba…las palabras, los comentarios llenos de barbaridades mezcladas con un poco de verdad despertaron inquietud en Kagome, vergüenza en el señor Arrendorf y su señora esposa, celos en su hermano y preocupación en su fingida novia Rin.

Harto de la situación el padre se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Les pido su atención por favor…debido a la manera en que esta velada a tomado su curso, quiero hacer un anuncio muy importante. No solo nos ha sido presentada la actual aventura de mi hijo Sesshomaru…al escuchar estas palabras Kagome volteó a ver a todos los presentes para corroborar que se trataba de una broma pero al no ver rostros alegres ni burlescos se le helo la sangre, esperaba apoyo por parte de su prometido la cual nunca llegó, entonces, se había equivocado una vez mas al tomar la decisión de casarse con él?...sino que mi hijo menor esta poniéndose en ridículo mostrando lo que aparentemente siente por esta mujerzuela…continuó señalando a Kagome quien por reflejo se levantó de su asiento con los ojos encendidos de dolor y rabia pero siempre manteniendo su carácter fuerte…justo cuando iba a responderle al señor una voz algo quebrada y perdida se escuchó…

-Basta!!!, no…no te adtrebas a …hip…minimizal asi a Kag…ella eds una…mu-jer maravilosa…la mujer que me robo el corazón…aunque tienes la dazon al decil…hip…que es una traicionera ya que le di mi amor y lo pisoteo, jijiji.

No había ido ahí para que la humillaran y se burlaran de ella. No permitiría que nadie le dijera lo que era o dejaba de ser y menos aquellas personas que no sabían quien era en realidad.

La indignación no solo había embargado el ser de Kagome sino que también el de Sango quien desde los primeros insultos intentó reclamar pero al sentir el brazo de Miroku quien la sostenía recordó que le había prometido que se controlaría.

Todo el mundo estaba listo para un ataque desesperado de Kagome por sacr su furia pero les dio una cachetada con guante blanco al dirigirse con Sesshomaru, inclinarse para abrazarlo de la manera más efusiva que jamás se hubiese podido imaginar al tiempo que le susurraba en el oído:

"A partir de este momento tú y yo seguiremos siendo amigos, dos seres que confían el uno en el otro, que platican, que bromean, que se quieren, pero como mujer, nunca, escúchame bien Sessh, nunca te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi persona buscando perdón o reconciliación. Me acabas de demostrar que cometí un grave error al creer que podía curar mi miedo al amor…qué equivocada estaba"

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron dejando emanar una luz increíblemente dolorosa que expresaba algo más que frialdad…al ver el perfecto y esbelto cuerpo de Kagome se puso de pie, camino junto a su padre y le dijo…

-Por qué debo hacer esto…es absurdo, si por tu culpa ella se aleja de mi, nunca te lo voy a perdonar…se volteó en dirección de la salida pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla su padre le gritó…

-No creo que debas ir, tu hermano se te ha adelantado; tal parece que él si esta enamorado, o al menos no es tan egoísta

Con furia volteó a encararlo…

-Pero si tu me dijiste que debía soportar mi actitud fría para que no nos volvieses a molestar!!!

-Y de cuando acá un hombre enamorado hace caso a las amenazas de un viejo loco que le impone condiciones a la felicidad de su hijo?

-Eres un desgraciado!!!

Salió corriendo de aquella habitación que lo enfermaba. Se sentía tan miserable, tan inútil, tan poco hombre. En esos momentos deseaba estar muerto; acababa de lastimar a la única mujer que lo había hecho llegar al cielo con sus palabras de amor tan solo para complacer una última vez a su padre quien le había convencido de hacerlo argumentando que se trataba de una prueba que le demostraría si de verdad Kagome lo amaba.

Por qué le había hecho caso? Acaso no se lo había demostrado bastantes veces ya?

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrar la silueta de su prometida recargada en el marco de un enorme ventanal, estaba a punto de llamarle cuando se escuchó otra voz masculina que le era muy familiar…

-Kag…un susurro…

Las gotas de agua que caían del cielo comenzaron a estrellarse contra las venatanas acompañadas del tenebroso canto del viento invernal…acaso era un augurio? Todo estaba oscuro y cuando un rayo cayó se iluminó aquella escena que parecía ser la pesadilla de todo ser enamorado: frente a Sesshomaru se encontraba la mujer a la que amaba abrazándose a sí misma como queriendo protegerse del mundo entero, con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas que él había hecho florecer y frente a ella estaba su hermano, su sangre…

**Les gustó? O se les hizo mucho choro y poca acción? Muy cruel o sorpresivo?**

**Esperen el próximo capitulo en el cual Inuyasha dejara de lado sus miedos para vivir la vida como si fuera el ultimo momento…carpe diem**

**Dejen reviews, plis**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	16. Todo por ella

**Cami Taisho: **Perdón por el retraso, no vayas a creer por nada del mundo que me he olvidado de ti! En la última carta que te mandé (26/01/07) te explico qué es lo que pasó y a qué se debe mi demora (tu carta aún no me llega, cry!). Espero te este yendo muy bien y que tu familia se encuentre muy bien. Cuidate mucho, disfruta de la vida, no dejes de soñar y sé feliz! Espero te guste el capítulo que después de muchos problemitas pude subir. Besos

**Jimena-chan: **muchísimas gracias por tu s comentarios, es muy grato saber que hay lectoras constantes que siempre estan ahí para hacer críticas las cuales, sabes bien, son recibidas con los brazos abiertos.

**Lorena: **No siempre puedo hacer lo que quiero y con eso me refiero a actualizar cada que ustedes, mis lectores, escriben reviews, lamentablemente el tiempo se consume tan rápido que no somos capaces de disfrutar de la vida como se debe. Espero me digas qué te pareció este capítulo, que lo disfrutes, bye bye.

**Twindpd1**: Bienvenida a este fic, es la primera vez que recibo un review de tu parte y espero seguir contando con tu presencia como lectora. Me alegra saber que la historia te esta gustando, ojalá y siga cumpliendo con esa función. Cuídate mucho y no dejes de enviarme tus comentarios.

**St Tail**: Hola, no te preocupes, sabes? Las críticas que la gente me hace siempre me han ayudado para moderarme, écharle más ganas o mejorar algo es por eso que no tomo a mal los comentarios que ustedes, como lectores, me envían. Al contrario, es algo que se aprecia y agradece. Bueno, espero recibir de nuevo tu punto de vista acerca de este capítulo. Cuídate.

**Ch.16 Todo por ella**

"**Dudar, eso consiste en tomar una decisión"**

Stanislaw Jerzy Lac

No esperó ni un momento para salir corriendo tras Kagome pues al percatarse de la actitud tan fría y reprimida de su hermano comprendió que actuaba así debido a la petición o mas bien amenaza de su padre. Y es que él acostumbraba a hacer su santa voluntad así pues no había dudado en decirle a Sesshomaru que debía permitir que él minimizara a su prometida sin espetar nada para ver que tan fuerte era ésta.

Sin embargo nadie ahí conocía el doloroso pasado de la chica y es por eso que nadie comprendía la actitud tan admirable de la chica cuando ésta se dirigió a Sesshomaru y tras susurrarle las últimas palabras como mujer se retiró con un magnífico porte cual reina de un imperio.

No esperó a que su hermano se percatara de la estupidez que acababa de cometer; en cuanto sintió el aroma de Kagome alejarse de la sala se levantó dejando atrás su plan de encelarla: había cosas más importantes que un juego de niños.

No le costó mucho trabajo adivinar en dónde se encontraría la chica por dos razones. La primera era que la casa tenía tantos pasillos y habitaciones que Kagome temería perderse por lo cual seguiría el camino iluminado; la segunda era que el cielo comenzaba a vociferar sus fuertes y estruendosos truenos anunciando la caída de sus lágrimas lo cual si bien recordaba aterrorizaba a Kagome la cual solo se sentía segura junto a una ventana que le permitiera ver qué era lo que ocurría afuera.

Continuó el camino cual si estuviese trazado, siguiendo sus instintos y fue así como llegó a su meta final: su amada Kagome. Frente a sí tenía una visión que no sabía si definir como maravillosa o dolorosa. La chica estaba recargada en el marco de ese enorme ventanal en el cual solía ponerse él cuando era chico para poder espiar a sus padres cuando estaban en el jardín. Los músculos de su espalda desnuda permitían adivinar el gran esfuerzo que le había causado el llegar hasta ahí lo cual había traído como consecuencia el aumento del ritmo cardiaco de Kagome así como de su respiración.

No sabía si era prudente acercarse hasta ella y rodearla, hacerla sentir protegida, como solía hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando tenían sueños comunes, cuando tenían planes y caminos ligados, cuando no temía amarla.

Lentamente se acercó a la chica hasta posarse a un paso de ella y tras hesitar decidió hablar con ella:

-Kag?

Al no recibir respuesta temió que ella hubiese sentido la agresión y humillación de su padre como de toda la familia aunque eso sería algo que solo empeoraría su situación pues no debía olvidar que le había fallado.

La chica cerró sus ojos al escuchar aquella voz; por Kami, había olvidado cuánto lo extrañaba, cuando le quería, cuanto lo amaba…y aunque deseó lanzarse a sus brazos y sacar todo el dolor que la embargaba recordó su decisión de no volver a mostrarse vulnerable frente a nadie pues eso es lo que la había llevado hasta donde estaba en ese momento. El haberse quebrado frente a Sesshomaru la había llevado a abrir su corazón y para qué?, pues para que se lo lastimaran más de lo que ya estaba. No, nunca más.

Se secó las lágrimas dejando un rastro de éstas y se volteó, mostrándose fría y calculadora.

-Qué ocurre Inuyasha? Qué es lo que haces aquí? No deberías estar junto a tu novia?

-Yo…yo…sintió temor al ver como la persona más maravillosa, cálida, alegre y comprensiva del mundo se había convertido en una rosa con espinas rodeada por un enorme muro…quiero hablar contigo, debo hablar contigo, lo necesito.

-Para qué querrías hablar conmigo?, preguntó mientras levantaba su ceja derecha de manera altanera, no hay nada que decir, dejaste muy en claro todo cuando me dejaste en aquel hospital, no necesito que agregues nada más, gracias, agregó con ironía.

-Kag…yo, se que cometí un grave error, una estupidez, pero no sabes cuanto he sufrido desde aquel día, mi vida a sido un calvario sin ti, no soy nada ni nadie sin tu compañía. Cuando supe del accidente salí corriendo de donde estaba para ir a verte y varios fueron los días en los que veía como estabas tendida en aquella cama de hospital y yo como inútil sin poder ayudarte; desee ser yo el que estuviese ahí pues eres única y tu vida si vale la pena. Tanto fue mi dolor y desesperación que llegué a intentar suicidarme porque no quería que me dejaras solo, por desgracia, o por suerte, dijo misteriosamente… aun no lo se, me encontraron a tiempo y lograron salvarme, agregó mientras le mostraba dos cicatrices pálidas en la muñeca derecha y dos en la izquierda. Es que aún sigues dudándolo?, le preguntó al ver su asombro, yo te necesito porque…

-Cállate!, no te atrevas a decirlo… y fue cuando se derrumbó, no permitiría que le volvieran a hacer daño pero el escucharlo decir aquello le recordó las promesas que habían hecho y se percató de que todo debía de haber sido un engaño pues él no hubiese sido capaz de dejarla en aquel estado, no lo digas, onegai…

Inuyasha avanzó hasta pegar sus cuerpos y lentamente subió sus brazos para abrazarla, dándole tiempo a que se retirara si así lo deseaba.

-Kag…preciosa, entonces el tacto tan esperado tuvo lugar y al sentir aquella pálida y suave piel ardiente bajo sus yemas lo obligó a cuestionarse la razón por la cual había sido tan cobarde y se había alejado de ella, no sabes cuánto espere para volver a verte. Ya no me importaba que me odiaras pero no saber que estabas fuera de peligro me estaba matando. Ai shiteru, le susurró en el oído y cuando la apretó a su pecho para hacerle saber que aquello era verdad pudo sentir su corazón latirle fuertemente al mismo tiempo que sentía como el temblor de aquel frágil cuerpo, acompañado de lágrimas abrazantes, recorría todo el ser de Kagome.

-Déjame curarte, déjame cuidarte, déjame amarte…acto seguido hundió su rostro en el hueco del níveo cuello para aspirar aquel aroma a flores robándole un suspiro a los labios sonrosados y carnosos.

-Inu…yo…

-Shhh, dijo mientras sus labios suplantaban el dedo que la había hecho callar.

Un tacto suave, delicado, cálido, húmedo, profundo, inigualable, indescriptible, inexplicable. Sentía que moriría ahí mismo, en los brazos del hombre que le había robado el corazón, quien la conocía de verdad, quien la comprendía. Sintió como aquellos fuertes brazos la sostenían firmemente evitándole una segura caída. Inuyasha delineó sus labios con su cálida lengua pidiéndole permiso para recorrer su húmeda cavidad lo cual le fue permitido casi inmediatamente.

No sólo era un beso, era su alma, su sueño, su vida, quería hacerle saber a Kagome todas las reacciones que provocaba en él, la manera en que lo cambiaba, lo mucho que la necesitaba. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que ahora que lo estaba viviendo temía que fuese otra de sus fantasías y que al abrir los ojos se encontrara abrazando a su almohada. Para suerte suya, pudo seguir disfrutando de aquel beso sin preocupaciones ni dudas al sentir los finos y suaves brazos de la chica rodearle el cuello.

Al separarse ambos se hundieron en las profundas orbes del otro mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, el alma, el amor. Entonces Inuyasha vio como Kagome abría dolorosamente los ojos lo cual lo alarmó además del hecho de que la chica comenzaba a apartarse de él.

-Qué ocurre preciosa?

-Inu…yo…demonios!!!, dijo, mas para si misma que para él, parezco una maldita cualquiera, apenas hace unos minutos estábamos en una cena en la que se supone, y entonces el tono de su voz fue quedo y quebradizo, Sesshomaru me presentaría como su prometida y a cambio de eso me hizo vivir la humillación más grande de mi vida…yo…yo

-Olvida a ese inútil!, le reclamó con enojo, no vale la pena que te pongas así por él.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para obligarla a verlo directamente a los ojos y continuó:

-Sabes perfectamente que te amo con todo mi ser, y que las malditas trampas y circunstancias que atravesaron nuestras vidas nos separaron. Se que nunca debí de haberte dejado de aquella manera tan cobarde pero no sabes cuanto sufrí por eso. Sabes que mi hermano jamás podrá comprenderte completamente pues lo que uno debe saber sobre ti para hacerlo es conocer tu pasado y ambos sabemos que jamás le permitirás a nadie llegar hasta ese punto debido a lo que vivimos. Así que por favor, por lo que más quieras, nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a minimizarte ni mucho menos que alguien más lo haga. Sabes qué fue lo que vi hace unos minutos en el salón? Vi a una hermosa mujer, íntegra, fuerte, soñadora, emprendedora que se atrevió a enfrentarse a uno de los hombres más manipuladores que existen en la faz de la tierra y no solo eso sino que esa maravillosa criatura salió vencedora.

Kagome sentía como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y entonces se aferró a aquel cuerpo que estaba frente a ella. Y que le decía:

-Ya no más Kag, no más mentiras, hipocresías ni sufrimientos, no me importa lo que deba hacer o dejar para estar a tu lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vio las imágenes cual si fueran extrañas a su ser, cual si no influyeran en su vida y entonces pensó "el amor de verdad existe". Entonces recordó que los protagonistas de aquella escena eran nada más y nada menos que dos seres a quienes amaba con su ser y sobre todo a ella. Una rabia inusitada le invadió cada fibra de su ser deseando injuriarlos en ese momento pero conforme las palabras llegaban a sus oídos, su idea cambió dejándolo desarmado. El odio fue remplazado por la vergüenza, quería morirse; apenas se percataba de que no conocía a Kagome como debería y que nunca le dio el lugar que ella se merecía, a diferencia de su hermano quien lo hacía sentir celoso debido a la aparente relación existente entre ellos.

Por qué Kagome nunca le había hablado de su hermano? Por qué, viendo el parecido entre ambos, nunca reaccionó de manera que delatara su relación?

No tenía derecho alguno a siquiera pensar en cuestionarla sobre todo aquello ya que él había cometido uno de los mas grandes errores en esta vida: alejar a la mujer que amaba con base en mentiras y engaños.

Sabía que la amaba, y quería recuperarla pero viendo las circunstancias tendría que trabajar arduamente, como nunca lo había hecho para ganarsela de nuevo o…acaso por primera vez?

Cuando vio como Kagome e Inuyasha intercambiar aquel beso pleno de sentimientos, de esperanzas, de…amor. Maldición! Acababa de lanzar a Kagome al vacío en un vano intento por demostrarle a su padre lo digna que ella era de formar parte de la familia, y para qué? No debería haberle mostrado nada a nadie, él no era así, no podía ser así, no quería!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya, veo que no cometí error alguno al permitir que mi padre te calificara de golfa en la cena, Kagome…dijo una voz sombría que dejaba ver el perfil de su dueño por entre las sombras.

Aquellas palabras fueron un hierro candente para la chica quien decidida encaró a su antiguo prometido dándole una gran bofetada.

-Tú no tienes la más mínima idea de quién soy yo, no sabes lo que ronda por mi cabeza ni lo que he vivido así que no tienes ningún derecho siquiera a hacer conjeturas sobre mi persona o ha hacer hipótesis baratas sobre mi manera de ser. Si quieres pasar tu vida entera en la jaula de oro que papi te construyó desde que eras pequeño y permitir que tu alma se pudra, hazlo, por mi está bien, así quedan más maravillas para la gente que de verdad vale la pena.

-Ya la oíste Sesshomaru…

-Y tú! Me consideras tan débil y poca cosa como para sentirte el príncipe azul que viene a salvarme de la perdición? Adivina qué! Ya no soy la misma niña ingénua y estúpida que conociste hace años así que no creas que me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente.

-Pero, Kag, yo no…

-No sabes de qué hablo? Jajajajaja, rió sinceramente la chica quien desconcertó a los hermanos. Saben algo? Creo que estoy siendo muy dura con ustedes…

Al escuchar eso ambos se sintieron relajados y sus almas volvieron a sus cuerpos pero nunca se esperaron escuchar lo que le siguió…

-Exacto, por qué me miran así? Después de todo debería estar agradecida…ustedes me abrieron los ojos y me dejaron ver lo indulgente y tonta que soy, así al menos aprenderé a sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de gente como ustedes. En fin, gracias por todo, dijo haciendo énfasis en esta parte, ojalá y sean muy infelices y que la vida les cobre el mal que han hecho. Es tiempo de decir adios…

Esa mujer no era su Kagome, ni de la que Inuyasha se había enamorado ni la que había cautivado a Sesshomaru.

El pasillo quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaban los tacones que se alejaban.

Uno, dos tres…la vas a dejar ir, otra vez?

La lluvia había cesado y ahora las gotas resbalaban celosas por las numerosas hojas para finalmente caer a la tierra que desprendía un fuerte olor a vida.

Cuatro, cinco, seis…acaso no estabas pidiendo otra oportunidad para poder recuperarla y mostrarle cuánto la amas?

La luna iluminaba el firmamento cual si fuera una estrella natural.

Siete, ocho, nueve…No! No permitiría que le volviera a escapar de las manos…era por ella que seguía luchando, por ella!

El rechinar de una puerta, el sonido de unos zapatos masculinos corriendo desesperados hacia la salida de aquella sofocante mansión, un chico corriendo hacia su felicidad, podría alcanzarla?

Diez, once, doce…aún no es tarde…_espera Kagome, espera preciosa, por favor_, pensó mientras el frío viento le chocaba en el rostro al mismo tiempo que mecía sus plateados cabellos.

**Bueno, debido a mi demora creo que les debo una explicación. Digamos que, grosso modo, he estado casi literalmente viviendo en la escuela. Mis horarios se volvieron más pesados y nos tienen muy checados en el aspecto del Internet es por eso que no me puedo meter como sea a actualizar. En mi casa, bueno, prácticamente parece albergue ya que llego a comer, a dormir y a bañarme. Por si fuera poco, pronto entraré a la universidad así que debo presentar varios concursos de selección. Lo bueno, es que este fin es puente y tuve tiempo de actualizar. **

**Espero comprendan, no me maten y ojalá hayan disfrutado del chap. **

**No dejen de enviarme sus reviews!!!**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	17. Mi mejor amigo

**Ikarigeorge**: Tu vas me tuer! Je sais que je t'avais promis de te donner d'abord les chapitres. Pourtant, t'étais à je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres quand l'inspiration m'a envahit. Donc, j'ai dû publier sans te dire rien du tout…excuse-moi ! Bizzzz

**Serena tsukido chiba** : Wiiiii !, que bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, ojala y este no se te haga muy rosa o lento, aunque para serte sincera creo que si es un poco…digamos diferente. Luego me dices que opninas. Besos!

**Cami Taisho**: Cry!, yo creí que ya me habías abandonado hasta que leí tu review del capítulo antepasado. Espero te encuentres muy bien; ojala mi carta ya te haya llegado y pues por el momento solo me queda desearte una feliz lectura. Espero tus comentarios! Besos y abrazos (Por cierto, si leí tu mail en enero pero no podía contestarlo ya que estaba en la escuela la cual se ha convertido en mi segundo hogar debido al tiempo que paso ahí.)

**Bueno, este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar especialmente a un muy buen amigo; de verdad, no sé como logra aguantar todas mis locuras. Muchas gracias por todo Jorge.**

**Ch.17 Mi mejor amigo**

"**Una de las más grandes dichas de esta vida es la amistad; una de las más grandes dichas de la amistad es tener alguien a quien confiar un secreto"**

**Alessandro Manzoni**

Los leves rayos de sol que se colaban entre las persianas llegaron al rostro de Kagome quien se mantenía reacia a despertar e iniciar ese nuevo día. No quería tener que enfrentar la realidad y deseaba, por tan solo una vez en su vida, poder huir de las falsedades.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que lo único que lograba hacer era recordar el doloroso episodio que el destino le obligó a encarar tan solo dos noches atrás. Muy bien, eso no la iba a perturbar nunca más.

Con pesar y tratando de alejar algo más que el edredón, se desperezó, aventando su cobertor a un lado. Se levantó y comenzó a estirarse permitiéndole a sus músculos, anteriormente entumidos, disfrutar de la libertad de sus movimientos.

Se lavó los dientes, se preparó y entonces vió sobre la cómoda que se encontraba junto a su cama el boleto de avión que había comprado el día anterior. Muy bien, una nueva y mejorada Kagome acababa de cobrar vida; no permitiría que nada ni nadie la detuviera y determinada decidió iniciar una nueva vida. Lejos, se iría muy lejos para convertirse en alguien independiente y fuerte; así, cuando llegara el momento de volver sería inmune a las hipocresías de la vida.

El timbre de su departamento sonó tres veces…debía ser Koga, su mejor amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koga y ella se habían conocido al inicio de la preparatoria y desde el primer momento encajaron cual si fueran un mecanismo mandado a hacer. Siempre que hablaban, uno comenzaba la idea y el otro la terminaba, conocían sus movimientos como un mapa, solo ellos sabían interpretar sus gestos y actitudes y lo que era mejor, no había nadie más que conociera sus secretos. Esta relación les trajo muhchos momentos de diversión ya que la gente, al verlos tan juntos y felices todo el tiempo, hacía conjeturas sobre una posible relación amorosa.Sin embargo aquello era más que eso…por Kami, mucho más. A pesar de que no llevaran la misma sangre en las venas, ellos se consideraban como tales y nadie había logrado deshacer aquella unión tan mística y poderosa que los gobernaba.

Es por eso que cuando Kouga recibió la llamada de una desesperada y llorosa Kagome a las 2 de la mañana no dudó ni un segundo en ir por ella y llevarla a dormir en su casa.

_Flash Back_

(Dos días antes)

El teléfono sonaba sin cesar y maldijo a la persona que estaba del otro lado del auricular por levantarlo a aquellas horas. No había descansado bien debido a la enorme carga de trabajo; ser dueño de una de las filiares de la compañía de robots más competente del mercado no era nada sencillo. En fin, él lo había decidido así y no le quedaba más que aceptarlo y verle el lado amable. Además, no era del todo malo…en realidad vivía muy feliz…en fin…

-Bueno?, preguntó la voz adormilada de Kouga quien trataba vanamente de reprimir un ruidoso bostezo.

-…

-Bueno!-, dijo elevando la voz-quien quiera que seas si no contestas en este momento te juro que…

Se escuchó el llanto ahogado de una mujer y murmullos que no tenían sentido. Fue entonces cuando sintió un ponchazo en el corazón y como si adivinara que algo no andaba bien preguntó

-Kagome? Eres tu linda?

-Ko…Koga…te…necesito…

-Preciosa, dime en donde estas y yo iré por ti, mes escuchas cariño?

-Kouga…perdón…

-No preciosa, no tengo nada que perdonarte…dime, estas en tu casa, verdad?

-…

-Kag, no me hagas esto, por favor…

-Si

-Muy bien, salgo enseguida para allá, no tardo, por favor, espérame ahí y no hagas nada, entendiste linda? Te quiero.

Manejó como loco, haciendo caso omiso de las numerosas luces rojas que le prohibían el paso pero ¡a quién diablos le importaba respetar aquellas normas sociales, resultado de un mundo fascista cuando el único ser humano que te comprendía estaba pasando por un mal momento?

No tardó ni diez minutos en llegar. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando ésta cedió ante la fuerza de sus nudillos. Comenzó a llamarla y al no recibir respuesta se dirigió a su alcoba.

Había cambiado tanto aquel lugar; aún recordaba cuando se iban los viernes, después de clases, a ver películas mientras comían comida chatarra…cómo extrañaba aquellos viejos tiempos!

Cuando abrió la ´puerta del cuarto de Kagome supo que había dado en el blanco. Ahí estaba, la persona más fuerte, decidida, maravillosa y hermosa que jamás hubiera podido conocer, llorando silenciosa y dolorosamente en su cama y lo que era peor…sola.

Quien dijo que Kami hacía justicia estaba enfermo; qué ser tan repugnante sería capaz de trazar un destino tan doloroso como aquel para una mujer tan linda?

No pronunció palabra alguna, tan solo se acostó junto a ella quien le daba la espalda y la abrazó por la cintura. Y así se quedaron, como siempre y como nunca, apoyándose.

Cuando sintió que estaba dormida la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al auto; manejó lentamente rumbo a su casa y al llegar ahí la recostó en su cama. Él dormiría en el sofá.

Pero antes de eso, acercó una silla a la cama y se quedó admirando el rostro de su amiga el cual era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Acercó su mano a la mejilla descubierta de ésta y la acarició como temiendo que se fuera de su vida pero, a quién engañaba? Sabía perfectamente lo que venía y no le quedaba más que resignarse.

Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza para decirle lo que sentía, lo mucho que la amaba.

_Fin del flash Back_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Un día antes)

El delicioso aroma a tarta de manzana recién horneada despertó el apetito de la pelinegra que sin inmutarse de que estaba en casa de su mejor amigo se levantó y antes de saludarlo gritó con júbilo y euforia

-Tarta de manzana!!!!

-Vaya, de saber que reaccionas así, te hubiese cocinado tartas todos los días de mi vida.

-Kouga!, grito mientras se le echaba encima al chico tumbándolo de nuevo sobre el sofá.

No le permitió replicar cuando ya le estaba llenado de besos castos en las mejillas.

-Arigatou…dijo mientras se levantaba

-No hay de que linda, sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera-, le respondió el chico mientras le revolvía los cabellos-¡Qué te parece si desayunamos y después nos vamos al centro a caminar y a comprar algunas cosas?

-Claro!

Después de desayunar se fueron al parque central en donde solían dar largos paseos cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Ya extrañaba esto, sabes?-comentó la chica mientras el aire jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

-Yo también…sabes que si no lo hacemos tan seguido no es porque no quiera sino porque…

Kagome le cortó la palabra tapándole la boca con una mano mientras le sonreía y replicaba…

-Porque eres un hombre muy famoso y exitoso, mi mejor amigo, y porque saber que has logrado todo lo que te has propuesto me hace muy feliz, por eso.

-Si- logró responder algo impresionado.

-Además, si no fuera por tu amante, no podrías cumplirme todos mis caprichos.

-Amante?

-Pues si, quién si no tu trabajo te fuerza a abandonarme, jajajajaja.

-Jajajajaja, tienes razón… ¿sabes algo?, creo que lo voy a extrañar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cariño, ¿desde hace cuánto nos conocemos? Sabes que te conozco a la perfección y aunque comprendo que no quieras hablar de lo de ayer en la noche, mi corazón me dice que ha llegado el momento en el que me dirás que debes seguir sola. ¿Sabes?, la verdad es que siempre he tenido miedo de este momento porque eso significa que ahora deberé aprender a vivir sin ti y no sé si pueda logra eso…en fin, debes hacer lo que te propusiste desde que te conozco porque de lo contrario…¡te pego! Aún así, sabes que siempre y en cualquier momento contarás conmigo para lo que sea, ¿no es así?

-Gracias Kouga, has sido tan bueno conmigo. Te prometo que nunca te olvidaré y que cuando esté lista para volver serás el primero en saberlo, lo juro.

-Lo sé preciosa, lo sé.-le contestó al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

Ese mismo día, Kouga la acompañó al aeropuerto a comprar sus boletos. Por razones previamente establecidas, Kagome le había hecho prometer a Kouga que jamás investigaría el lugar en el que se encontraba y que no trataría de ir a buscarla. Le hizo prometer que sería paciente y que esperaría noticias suyas sin precipitaciones.

En la tarde, fueron a rentar una película y como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado se sentaron a ver la película en el cuarto de la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que comían pizza y tomaban cerveza.

Entrada la noche Kouga anunció que debía retirarse y como si lo del día siguiente no fuese a pasar se despidieron de la manera más casual que pusiera existir.

-Te veo mañana en la mañana…duerme bien linda.

-Tu igual que si no esas patas de gallo te van a quitar tu belleza.

-Jajajajajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre de su departamento sonó tres veces…debía ser Koga, su mejor amigo.

Se acercó a su puerta y tomó la pequeña maleta que llevaría con ella y el bolso en el cual se encontraban sus documentos.

_Muy bien Kagome, tu puedes hacerlo, solo debes respirar profundo y nada más…adelante, siempre con la cabeza en alto- _al recordar las palabras que su madre le dijo antes de morir sintió una suave calidez en su interior y de repente su fuerza volvió…no había nada que temer, ella siempre estaría a su lado

Echó un último vistazo al apartamento y tras cerrarlo con llave se subió al auto de Kouga…rumbo al aeropuerto.

**Taran! Bueno, por fin acabé este capítulo. Díganme que les pareció porque la verdad me puse a escribir de la nada; tan solo deje que mis dedos teclearan las palabras así que no se que tan bien o mal me salió el capítulo.**

**Ojalás les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y pues hasta la próxima.**

**Espero sus reviews!!!**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	18. No te volveré a dejar ir

**Hola a todo el mundo:**

**Primero que nada les ofrezco una gran disculpa por el retraso ( o más bien laguna entre la última actualización y ésta). Tuve unas semanas muy pesadas, sobre todo la última y con lo de las universidades el mundo parece que se me viene encima. Gracias por su atención, comprensión y paciencia, los quiero!**

**Ikarigeorge: Na!!!!, después de una súper co… salimos vivos…bueno, ya te la adelanté así que nada más me dices q ondón con lo que sigue, jajaja, besitos!**

**Lorena, serena tsukino chiba y Jimena-chan: he aquí una probadita del lemon que me habían pedido…sigan pendientes porque no se la van a acabar una vez que Inu y Kagome estén juntos por fin!!!**

**Ch.18 No te volveré a dejar ir**

"**Hay una cosa más triste que perder la vida, es la razón de vivir, más triste que perder sus bienes, es perder su esperanza"**

**Paul Claudel**

La besó lentamente, acariciando esos labios carnosos y rosados con los suyos, torturándolos deliciosamente con aquel masaje sensual que lo incitaba a amarla por completo por ser ella misma. Poco a poco su lengua se fue abriendo paso hasta que la boca de Kagome lo recibió calidamente y sin ninguna resistencia; ella, al igual que él se estaba entregando por completo.

Sus manos jugueteaban con destreza y se deslizaban desde la cintura de la chica hasta su cuello, rozando y quemando con esa pasión la piel nívea que se encontraban a su paso. Al llegar al rostro de Kagome, Inuyasha se separó para verla a los ojos y al ver que aún los mantenía cerrados en un susurro le pidió "abre esos hermosos ojos, preciosa"

Nunca en toda su vida podría olvidar la ternura que emanaba de aquella mujer que había cautivado su corazón mucho antes de percatarse.

Sus labios se deslizaron hasta su cuello en donde siguieron una ruta hacia el sur; el camino quedaba marcado por caricias húmedas…el vestido que cubría el cuerpo de la chica resbaló lenta y sensualmente hasta alcanzar el suelo, víctima de la gravedad. Y entonces tuvo frente a él la visión más perfecta, tierna, hermosa, sensual e inigualable del ser más maravilloso sobre la faz de su existencia; tenía frente a él no solo el cuerpo de la mujer a la que amaba sino el alma del ser por el que daría lo que fuese. La amaba, se moría sin ella y de tanto repetirlo para sí mismo le dolía el pecho. No sabía como expresarlo así que sin más la cargó como temiendo que se fuera a escapar, con suma delicadeza.

Pronto ambos cuerpos yacían en la cama que sería testigo de aquella infinita pasión.

Cada vez que los labios del ojidorado descendían, el ritmo cardiaco de la chica se aceleraba más y más al mismo tiempo que sus gemidos aumentaban liberando su nombre…Inu-yasha.

Por fin, después de una enorme tortura, Kagome sintió el beso de su amado en el santuario de su ser que la elevaría por los cielos para hacerla caer a la tierra como nunca en su vida. Quiso detenerlo, intentó apartarlo pero lo único que logró fue reafirmar los deseos de su pareja de besarla en aquella zona erógena así que no pudiendo competir con el fuego que la consumía por dentro llevó sus manos hacia aquella cabellera platinada mientras lo llamaba como si temiera que todo fuese un sueño.

Por su parte Inuyasha degustaba el néctar que ella y nadie más le estaba ofreciendo; escuchó como lo llamaba cada vez con más dificultad hasta que sintió el cuerpo de su mujer convulsionarse, arquearse hacia atrás, ofreciéndose como nunca, víctima de la pasión y el amor y su voz clamando por él…INUYASHA!!!

El sudor perlaba su frente y no precisamente por el sueño que acababa de tener sino por el mal presentimiento que tenía. Durante dos días había estado buscándola sin cesar sin éxito hasta que su padre logró convencerlo de que ella volvería por sí sola cuando estuviera lista. Pero él no podía más, la necesitaba, necesitaba mostrarle cuánto la amaba, cuánto la deseaba, cuánta falta le hacía.

Sin embargo esta vez era diferente; había algo que no lo dejaba en paz y un temor comenzó a embargarle el pecho.

Tratando de convencerse de que todo era resultado de su imaginación decidió tomarse una ducha. Cuando se estaba lavando los dientes la pasta salió disparada al espejo dejándolo completamente sucio. "Maldición!", masculló Inuyasha, después de limpiarlo con papel iba a lavarlo con una esponja cuando se percató de que la mancha parecía tener algo familiar…"Kag". Definitivamente estaba panicando…debía descansar más.

Mientras estaba tomando el desayuno encendió el televisor y un comercial de una pareja siendo separada apareció en la pantalla, cambió el canal y vio la imagen del parque en el que había conocido a su pequeña…era un especial sobre la escuela de artes y pintura…al cambiar por tercera vez el canal apareció la noticia cultural del día…"Originaria de un pequeño pueblo de Francia, la señorita Kagome Zuruk presentará su exposición de pinturas titulada _MUY DENTRO DE MI _…" Lo demás pasó por si mente sin ser clasificado…si iba a presentar su exposición significaba que se iría…se iría otra vez y él estaba ahí, perdiendo el tiempo frente al televisor!

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó las llaves de su automóvil y su celular; mientras manejaba rumbo al aeropuerto le marcó a Miroku quien le contestó de inmediato…

-Hola extraño! A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?

-Miroku, no estoy para bromas, necesito tu ayuda, tu novia, Sango, está contigo?

-Mmm, no lo sé Inuyasha, puede ser que me este poniendo celoso con esa pregunta, sabes?, le contestó con tono burlesco.

-Esto es serio Miroku y si en algún momento has valorado de verdad nuestra amistad te pido me ayudes con esto…está contigo, si o no?

-Ok, muchacho, está bien, ahora te la paso…

-Bueno?, preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sango, habla Inuyasha, sabes en donde está tu hermana?

-Escucha Inuyasha, no soy nadie para juzgarte ya que solo conozco la versión de mi hermana pero ella ha sufrido demasiado y si decidió irse es porque no quiere que la lastimen más…no crees que merece ser feliz?

-Por favor Sango…tu me conoces, sabes cuánto amo a tu hermana y de lo que sería capaz por ella…sabes que de no ser por algo realmente fuera de mi alcance la lastimaría.

Se escuchó un suspiro seguido de una advertencia "Maldición, mi hermana me va a matar por esto…"

Sin dudarlo pisó el acelerador…su vida se le iría en ello aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Quieres comer algo antes de abordar el avión preciosa?

-No lindo, así estoy bien, sabemos que esa comida de vuelo apesta pero…y mostrando el interior de su maleta espetó…tengo una ración de deliciosos bocadillos, jajajaja.

"Pasajeros del vuelo AF 369 favor de pasar a la puerta E8"

El corazón de Kagome dio un brinco…era su vuelo, su nueva vida.

-Creo que ya llegó la hora Kouga.

-Kagome, antes de que te vayas, yo…etto…quería decirte que…

-Qué ocurre?, esa mirada de niña ingenua le rompía el corazón…no podía hacerle eso y menos en ese momento de su vida.

-Cuídate mucho nena, quieres? Déjame saber un poco de ti de vez en cuando.

-Claro que si bobo, creías que te ibas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente?

"Pasajeros del vuelo AF 369 favor de pasar a la puerta E8"

Kagome lo abrazó con tanto amor, tanta ternura, tanta calidez, sin embargo no parecía un adiós sino un nos vemos mañana.

-Bien, es hora de irme…se dio la vuelta y antes de dar un paso se volteó y lo vio con cara asustada…comenzó a husmear en su mochila y al final sacó un sobre bastante grueso…uf!, lo encontré, léelo una vez que mi avión haya despegado, te quiero cariño.

Kouga solo sonrió para sí mismo, aquello era tan típico de ella, ser espontánea, que paradoja.

Se dirigía a las escaleras cuando una cabellera platinada se atravesó en su camino…Taisho, pensó con odio. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía ahí y no le permitiría llegar a ella; hace mucho tiempo la había herido en lo más profundo de su corazón y fue él quien le ayudo a recoger los pedazos de su corazón, no permitiría que la historia se repitiera así que se puso frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

-Taisho, qué haces aquí?

-Kouga!!!

**Cómo es que estos dos personajes se conocen? Qué tipo de reacción tomará Inuyasha al reencontrarse con Kouga? Qué decisión tomara Kouga?**

**Espero les haya gustado este chap, no dejen de enviarme sus reviews!!!**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	19. Traspasando ese alto muro de tu corazón

**Ikarigeorge**: Bueno, ya ves, no me voy sin dejar este capítulo para que te entretengas, luego me dices que onda, si te gustó o de plano fume demasiado, jajajaja. Besos

**Serena tsukino chiba**: hola!!!, jejeje, se que soy mala al dejar en stand by a inu y kagome pero pobre sess, ya lo había dejado olvidado, jejejeje, espero te guste este capítulo!

**Jimena-chan**: efectivamente, por fin me tome el tiempo de escribir la continuación, dime que te parece este capítulo y no dejes de leer mi fic pues aún faltan mas cosas por descubrir!

**Ch.19 Traspasando ese alto muro de tu corazón**

La copa de cristal bailaba entre sus dedos mientras el coñac se mecía cual danzante femenina. La botella se encontraba a medio vaciar y la luz que emanaba la chimenea dejaba ver el lado oscuro y misterioso de aquel hombre de ojos dorados como el oro y cabellos platinados como las estrellas.

Una, dos, tres horas, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había encerrado en aquella habitación llorando el dolor causado por la pena de perderla?

Unos pasos femeninos se detuvieron detrás de la puerta y antes de que los nudillos tocaran la puerta la voz ronca y temerosa de Sesshomaru se hizo escuchar…"adelante"

-Sesshomaru, yo, yo…

-Habla de una buena vez Rin y dime que quieres.

-Yo quería saber si todo estaba bien.

-Qué si todo esta bien?, jajaja, claro, por supuesto, la mujer de mi vida se fue de mi lado por mi estupidez.

El corazón de la chica se le oprimió al escuchar aquella declaración: "la mujer de su vida", se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Y por qué no vas tras de ella?

Sesshomaru volteó a verla incrédulo…de cuándo a acá esa niña a quien había visto crecer cual hermana pequeña se tomaba la libertad de decirle qué debía o no hacer?

-Disculpa?

-Si, respondió muy segura de si misma con el coraje creciendo en su corazón, alardeas de amar a la señorita Kagome, dices ser capaz de dar tu vida por ella, aseguras no poder vivir sin ella pero sabes qué es lo que veo? Veo un hombre débil que se deja llevar por la bebida y que no consigue encontrar las agallas suficientes para ir tras de ella y detenerla. Si tanto la amas por qué la alejas de ti? Cometiste un error al confiar en tu padre, es cierto, pero eres un humano y estoy segura de que eso ella lo entenderá!

El ojidorado se levantó del sofá en el que había estado todo ese tiempo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó con furia contra la chica. La tomó por el cuello y la empujó hasta que su frágil cuerpo chocó contra la fría pared; cualquier persona en su sano juicio se hubiese quejado debido al golpe pero no ella, no le mostraría lo que sus palabras, gestos y actos le lastimaban, porque lo amaba. Por Kami que lo amaba pero nunca se lo demostraría hasta que el entendiera que la vida nos ponía pruebas que debemos superar, hasta que se percatara de lo que tenía a su alcance pero sobre todo hasta que aprendiera a vivir consigo mismo.

Sentía cómo el aire comenzaba a faltarle y aún así seguía sin emitir ningún sonido sintomático de dolor. Por su parte, Sesshomaru se percataba de ello no sabiendo si impresionarse por la fortaleza y orgullo de la chica o por su estupidez.

"Acaso cree que no soy capaz de matarla después de lo que se atrevió a hacerme?", pensó molesto. Sin embargo ese odio desapareció tan rápido como había llegado al sentir las tersas y cálidas manos de Rin. El contacto fue tan electrizante, que no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en aquellos ojos chocolates. En ese instante creyó ver el angelical rostro de su Kagome y sin controlar lo que su mente le hacía creer pronunció su nombre al mismo tiempo que bajaba el delicado cuerpo acercándolo a su torso en un abrazo protector y posesor.

Rin, se aguantó las ganas de derramar esas lágrimas que le calcinaban los ojos. Transformó ese dolor en coraje para separase del hombre al que amaba y reuniendo el orgullo que le quedaba lo abofeteó haciéndolo girar por completo su rostro.

-Qué demonios crees que haces?!, le grito encabritado Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que le levantaba la mano.

-Vamos!, eso es lo que quieres? Eh? Adelante, golpéame. Si eso es lo que te permitirá estar en paz contigo mismo hazlo que a mi no me molesta pero entiende de una buena vez Sesshomaru Arrendorf, es el peso de nuestros actos el que nos lleva al lugar en el que nos encontramos parados y no el poder de un apellido así que si crees que me vas a intimidar por quien eres o vas a lograr mantener a la señorita Kagome a tu lado por tus riquezas te equivocas. Fuiste tú quien se alejó de esta familia para ser autosuficiente y ganarte las cosas con el sudor de tu frente; dime algo, de verdad aprendiste algo durante todos estos años que torturaste a tu madre con tu ausencia? Valió la pena?, le dijo casi gritando mientras se sobaba uno de los brazos mallugados.

Qué demonios le ocurría?, él no era así, nunca se hubiese atrevido a lastimar a una mujer y mucho menos a Rin. El corazón se le estrujó y sintió una gran congoja en su ser. Intentó arreglar las cosas acercándose lentamente a la chica que lo miraba desafiante pero cuando ésta vio el camino que la mano derecha de Sesshomaru seguía retrocedió como si se tratara de un hierro candente.

-No…

-Rin, yo, de verdad, yo lo siento mucho…

-No te atrevas a volver a ponerme una mano encima o no te lo perdonaré, me entendiste? Escucha, sé que estas sufriendo mucho pero deberías madurar un poco y dejar de ser tan egoísta.

-Rin, onegai…de verdad no lo hice a propósito.

-Sabes qué? Deja de sentir autocompasión, deja de mendingar amor y no te pongas en ese papel de víctima que no te queda.

Rin salió de aquella habitación con una postura muy digna; quién lo diría, aquella niña que solía correr en los jardines de la familia Arrendorf se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, valiente, entera y firme.

Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, aunque no lo quisiera admitir frente a ella era cierto. No había sido capaz de salir tras Kagome como su hermano, no la había protegido delante de las blasfemias y lo que era peor no la había sabido amar tal y como ella se lo había demostrado.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, no podía quedarse sentado esperando a ver cómo su hermano le robaba a la mujer que amaba…la amaba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin llegó a su habitación y se quedó un buen rato frente al espejo admirando su cuerpo desnudo y las marcas y moretones que le había dejado Sesshomaru minutos antes. Cómo permitía que le hiciera eso? Eso no era amar, era estar enfermo de dependencia; no solo su cuerpo sufría por él, sino también su corazón. Todo aquello no era correcto. Estaba decidida a ganar su corazón pero no a costa de su integridad.

Antes de poder esconder aquellos cardenales su dama de compañía entró a la habitación ahogando un grito de sorpresa y susto al ver eaquel cuerpo maltratado.

-Señorita Rin! Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

-Cálmate Kanna, no pasó nada.

-Pero…pero señorita! Mire cómo se encuentra? Quién se lo hizo?

-Kanna, por favor, no exageres, quieres? Fue un accidente, por favor, deja de actuar como si me estuviera muriendo, quieres? Ahora, en vez de estar viendo estos horribles moretones ayúdame a preparar el baño.

-Pero…Kanna desistió al ver los ojos insistentes de la joven…está bien, como usted desee señorita pero…prométame que me permitirá darle un masaje de aceites antes de que se vaya a acostar para disminuir el dolor.

Con una cálida y pura sonrisa Rin aceptó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después por largo rato Sesshomaru llegó a un risco…pero no era cualquier risco sino aquel en el que había conocido a Kagome. Recordó con ternura y humor la manera en que aquella chica sencilla lo trató como un inútil e inculto, ayudándole a reparar su auto. Cuánto había aprendido a su lado, cuánto deseaba tenerla con él, cuánto la extrañaba.

Rin tenía razón, debía buscarla si no quería perderla.

De repente todos los recuerdos de su infancia y su tierna juventud volaron por su mente y sin comprender por qué pensó en todos los momentos compartidos con Rin…esa chiquilla que lo seguía como perrito fiel y quien lo admiraba en secreto. Cada vez que volteaba a verla la sorprendía viéndolo embelezada y ésta al sentirse descubierta se sonrojaba.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue más liviano y tranquilo que el de partida. Su mente estaba despejada y su alma descansaba…al menos en el trayecto.

Al llegar a la mansión Sesshomaru se extrañó de ver todas las luces apagadas, sólo las velas de las escaleras estaban encendidas lo cual permitía a quien deseara guiarse por el camino a su habitación. Sin darle importancia a esto, el ojidorado subió las escaleras y caminó lentamente por el pasillo que lo llevaría a sus aposentos. Se quedó admirando un cuadro familiar en el cual estaban retratados su hermano, su madre, su padre y él…a dónde se habían ido aquellos buenos tiempos?

-Ay!, un quejido ahogado se escuchó en la habitación de Rin.

-Perdóneme señorita Rin, no fue mi intención lastimarla, contestó una voz nerviosa y arrepentida.

-Tranquila Kanna, no fue nada, solo ten un poco más de cuidado, ese es el lugar que más me duele.

-Quiere que me concentre en su cuello y omoplatos?

-Por favor

Qué demonios pasaba ahí? Entonces como si el cielo hubieses escuchado lo que pensaba las imágenes de esa tarde en la que había estampado a la chica de ojos chocolates contra la pared volares por la mente del ojidorado.

Demonios! La había lastimado! No solo con sus palabras sino con la manera en que la había tratado. Se sentía una escoria y sin saber qué iba a hacer después abrió la puerta de la habitación de su "víctima" para encontrar frente a sí un espectáculo increíble. Rin yacía boca abajo con nada más que una sábana cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo y a su lado se encontraba Kanna quien con cuidado untaba aceite en la espalda para después concentrarse en la parte superior de aquella nívea porción de piel.

Cuidadosamente se acercó a la chica masajista y tocándole el hombro le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Después le pidió que se retirara y que lo dejara hacer a él continuar con la tarea que le había sido asignada.

Al principio Kanna parecía sorprendida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero su mente comenzó a hacer conexiones y sin hacer sospechar a Rin se levantó lentamente de la cama cediendo su lugar a Sesshomaru.

De la misma manera en que Sesshomaru había entrado Kanna salió.

Entonces el chico de cabellos platinados se unto aceite y temiendo lastimar a Rin colocó sus manos en sus omóplatos, al escuchar ligeros gemidos y suspiros de placer de Rin sintió que su cuerpo le ardía. Cómo era posible que aquella niña lo pusiera así?

-Kanna, tienes unas manos mágicas…mmm…se siente tan bien…ahí…ahí…

Quien hubiese escuchado eso hubiera pensado otra cosa y hubiera comprendido el estado en el que se encontraba Sesshomaru quien comenzaba a dejarse llevar por aquella piel tersa bajo sus manos.

-Puedes bajar un poco más?

Sesshomaru pasó un gran trago de saliva y fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a la frontera marcada por las sábanas que cubrían los gluteos de la chica. Después de concentrarse unos minutos en aquella chica Rin se volteó con los ojos cerrados y tomó la mano de su masajista sin percatarse de su masculinidad.

Por su parte Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer ni como reaccionar ante lo que Kami le estaba ofreciendo. No solo había sido testigo de la belleza y perfección de la espalda de la joven de ojos chocolate sino que ahora tenía frente a sí la imagen de su abdomen plano y sus pechos pequeños pero firmes quienes parecían invitarlo a saborearlos debido a la evidente erección de los pezones rosados.

Inocentemente Rin colocó la mano del ojidorado sobre su vientre, justo arriba del monte de Venus para que la masajeara en esa parte.

-Ahí también me lastimé, podrías sobarme?

Nunca creyó que pudiese existir un castigo tan satisfactorio y a la vez torturante. Rezando porque Rin no abriera sus ojos comenzó a mover sus manos en círculos y sin poder someter sus deseos dejó que subieran poco a poco hasta llegar a los senos de la chica quienes al contacto se endurecieron por completo tomando una forma bastante atractiva.

Rin dejó escapar un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores y lentamente abrió sus ojos para toparse con aquellos soles que la miraban con ternura, lujuria, pasión, deseo…

La chica ladeó su cabeza en forma de pregunta y sin prever lo que se avecinaba sus labios fueron capturados por el mayor de los Arrendorf.

**Wajajajaja…quieren que le siga? Los deje en ascuas?**

**Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo…espero sus reviews!!!**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	20. Abandonando el orgullo

**Hola a todo el mundo. Se que me van a colgar y a torturar por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya estamos de nuevo por estos rumbos, no es así?**

**Espero disfruten el capítulo.**

**Ch.20 Abandonando el orgullo**

Dulce, suave, eterno…sabía a gloria y se sentía en el cielo al sentir el constante roce de aquellos labios masculinos. Cuando la lengua del ojidorado se aventuró a acariciar su boca casi grita de placer pero al recordar todo lo sucedido aquella tarde volvió a la realidad de manera brusca y poco agradable.

Un ruido seco rompió el silencio que invadía la mansión.

Sesshomaru se encontraba a unos milímetros del rostro de la pelinegra sobándose la mejilla en la cual había quedado grabada la mano de la chica.

-AUCH!, qué demonios te pasa?

-Qué me pasa? Quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa? Dime una cosa, eres imbécil o te haces? Esta tarde creí haberte dejado muy en claro que no quería que me volvieras a tocar o te ibas a arrepentir. No eres más que un macho con el orgullo dolido así que si crees que te voy a permitir que me trates como a un juguete estas muy equivocado.

-Rin…yo…yo no…Sesshomaru no sabía qué decir, estaba anonadado por aquellas palabras.

-Lárgate! Sal inmediatamente de mi habitación! Exigió Rin con el rostro desencajado por el coraje que circulaba por sus venas.

Sin embargo aquella imagen era demasiado tentadora para el mayor de los Arrendorf quien parecía devorarla con la mirada. El cabello revuelto le daba un aspecto rebelde y seductor, aquel par de labios rojos y carnosos lo invitaban a saciar sus ansias.

"no puedo estar pensando en esto. No comprendo qué es lo que me está ocurriendo! Lo hace a propósito o de verdad no se da cuenta de lo que provoca en mi?"

-Ey! Esta es MI casa y yo puedo estar en donde se me plazca.

-Ah si?, preguntó desafiante la chica de cabellos azabaches, muy bien joven Arrendorf, ya que es tan posesivo y celoso pues seré yo quien se retira de esta habitación, con su permiso!

No había alcanzado la perilla de la puerta cuando sintió como aquellos brazos varoniles se cerraron en derredor de su cintura y la jalaron hasta dejarla de nuevo entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Éste último, con el afán de evitar que le pegara tomo sus muñecas y las sostuvo por arriba de la cabeza de la chica.

-Rin, me conoces desde que éramos pequeños y sabes perfectamente que jamás sería capaz de hacerte una bajeza como la que te estas imaginando en esa mente tuya.

-…, lo único que el ojidorado veía era la furia reflejada en aquellos ojos que alguna vez se derritieron por él.

-Rin…

La chica ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado desviando la mirada para así evitar mostrarle su dolor al decirle estas palabras:

-Si eres el caballero que dices, quítate de encima, empaca tus maletas y búscala mínimo para ofrecerle una disculpa por la estupidez que hiciste el día en que se anunciaría su compromiso, contestó Rin con una voz fría y dura como jamás se le había escuchado.

-Tienes razón, no soy más que una escoria y me merezco todo lo que me estas diciendo…pero…Rin…yo…suspiró fatigado y sin poder contenerse más dejó escapar poco a poco lágrimas de frustración…es solo que no sé que es lo que debo hacer para solucionar mi vida, me siento perdido.

Poco a poco la voz quebrada y las lágrimas abrasantes que recorrían las mejillas de Sesshomaru ablandaron el corazón de Rin quien solo logró abrazarlo y permitir que este apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, cual niño pequeño que busca la tranquilidad en el regazo de su madre. Así, el latir del corazón de la chica arrulló al hijo del banquero quien después de llorar por largos minutos se quedó dormido.

Por qué la vida era así? El hombre al que amaba no le correspondía y la mujer a la que él amaba estaba muy lejos.

-Siempre te voy a cuidar Sessh, aunque mi corazón sangre, aunque me muera por dentro al verte sufrir por otra siempre estaré junto a ti para apoyarte, ayudarte, levantarte, dijo ensimismada mientras acariciaba las hebras platinadas sin percatarse de que el sueño de los ojos dorados la escuchaba atentamente.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

-Taisho!

-Kouga?

Solo una persona lo llamaba de aquella manera y ese ser era aquel chico de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello negro y largo.

-En donde está? Se apresuró a cuestionar Inuyasha mientras sentía como un espasmo recorría todo su cuerpo temiendo lo peor.

-Qué haces aquí?

No tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para mantener aquella conversación así que tomó a Kouga por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó a su cara lo suficiente para dejarle ver el fuego que emanaba en aquellos instantes de sus ojos.

-Dime en donde está o te juro por mi madre que no saldrás en mucho tiempo del hospital.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar, qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha no comprendía bien lo que ocurría, en cualquier otra situación Kouga se hubiese puesto a la defensiva y hubiese estado feliz de pelear con él pero esta vez había optado por la vía madura y serena.

- Qué demonios crees que hago aquí? Vine por Kagome, MI Kag!

-Demasiado tarde, agregó con desdén Kouga, debiste haberla buscado hace muchos años.

-Tu no tienes ningún derecho a alejarme de ella!, le gritó mientras dejaba escapar dos perlas saladas de sus ojos dorados.

-No fui yo el que te alejó de ella, fuiste tú quien la dejó. Sabes cómo me dolía el corazón al verla día y noche conectada a aquellas máquinas, delirando a causa de las altas temperaturas? Ja, se burlo sarcásticamente, lo peor es que ella no cesaba de llamarte, como si estuviera segura que harías caso a sus plegarias, espetó con asco.

-Yo…yo…

-"Yo", "yo", es todo lo que sabes decir?

-Por favor Kouga, sé que nunca te he agradado…

-Qué maravilloso descubimiento, Taisho!

-…y tampoco tu a mí…

-La hora de las confesiones?

-Pero me muero sin ella, una vez la dejé ir. Al paso de los años me percaté de mi maldito error, mi vida se volvió vacía y sin ningún objetivo. Finalmente, comprendí que ella es la mujer de mi vida y es cierto. La tuve una vez y el miedo a la felicidad y al dolor me cegaron volviendome alguien egoísta insensible. Sé que fui yo quien la alejó de mi pero por eso mismo, quiero enmendar mis errores, quiero creer que el destino existe y que fue el quien la trajo de nuevo a mi.

En cualquier otra situación hubiese disfrutado de la manera en que Inuyasha dejaba al desnudo su orgullo y su corazón sin embargo, por más que lo aborreciera sabía que lo existía entre él y su amiga era tan fuerte que ni él mismo pudo lograr que se alejaran. Suspirando resignado, volteando a ver en diferentes direcciones como buscando algo fijó su mirada en el rubio platinado frente a él y le dijo muy seriamente:

-Ya debe de estar en el avión que la llevará a su nueva vida.

-Qué dices?

-Escúchame, no tengo toda la paciencia del mundo así que no hagas tus preguntas estúpidas, quieres?

-A donde se fue?

Una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en el repentino rostro triste del ojiazul y volteando a ver a Inuyasha le contestó:

-Si supiera ya habría ido tras ella.

-Se va a América, no es cierto? Va a exponer su trabajo allá.

-Si lo sabes, para qué me preguntas?

-Gracias Kouga, de verdad.

Y en menos de lo que se hubiese imaginado, Inuyasha había abandonado aquel lugar para dirigirse a su destino, a Kagome.

Sentía su corazón latir al triple de la velocidad de lo normal y respirando hondo tomó vuelo, saltó tan alto y tan fuerte como sus piernas se lo permitían. Pasó sobre los guardias de seguridad y comenzó la desesperada carrera. Llevaba una gran ventaja ya que practicaba deportes extremos, no por nada tenía ese cuerpo de adonis. Solo escuchaba como un gran barullo se producía por los lugares por los que pasaba y justo cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse la vio: aquellas hermosas hebras azabaches cuyas puntas se enroscaban elegantemente en infantiles y tiernos rizos, esas largas y esbeltas piernas.

-KAGOME!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Veía cómo todos los que partían tenían una sonrisa en sus labios. Quizá fuesen a reunirse con su familia, quizá iban de vacaciones, quizá se habían deshecho de algo que les hacía imposible la existencia…quizá.

Era absurdo, inclusive después de haber tomado su decisión de comenzar su vida en otro lado, lejos…seguía pensando en él. Es que acaso jamás lograría deshacerse de su recuerdo, de su imagen, de su ser, de su calor, de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus ojos, esos que la miraban como si fuese única y esos mismos que la abandonaron cuando más lo necesitaba. No señor!, ella era Kagome Zuruk y no permitiría que nada ni nadie la privase de su sueño principal…ser feliz!

-Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Nueva Cork, favor de abordar el avión 3451 por la puerta 3F.

-Bien Kagome, aquí vamos, se dijo para si misma.

-KAGOME!

-Qué demonios!, ni siquiera sus gritos me dejarán en paz?

-KAGOME!

-Dios santo!, qué hace ese jovencito?

Los murmullos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y aquella voz no dejaba de llamarle así que sin más remedio dejó su maletín en el suelo y volteó para encontrarse con aquella mirada dorada que la desquiciaba y elevaba al cielo al mismo tiempo.

-Inu…Yasha…

-Kagome, espetó el chico acercándose hasta tomarle las manos, por favor, perdóname, he sido un egoísta, insensible, miedoso que ha huido de sus sentimientos pero ya no más. Por favor, Kag, dame otra oportunidad…vuelve conmigo…déjame mostrarte cuánto te amo…permíteme redimirme…

-…

-Joven!, le grito un hombre de seguridad esposándole las muñecas, será mejor que nos acompañe sin oponer resistencia y todo se resolverá civilizadamente.

Esos ojos la miraban expectantes, suplicantes.

Kagome tomó sus cosas y volvió a la entrada por la que abordaría el avión, mientras tanto los oficiales arrastraban con gran dificultad a Inuyasha quien no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su amada.

-Qué más da?

-Pero si tu lo amas!

-El me abandonó, me lastimó, me enterró.

-Y a pesar de todo sigue aquí, vino por ti, te lo imploró!

-Esperen, por favor, dijo repentinamente la chica.

Se acercó lentamente a Inuyasha, admiró su reflejo a través de aquellas orbes doradas que parecían más límpidas que de costumbre, sus dedos recorrieron con lentitud aquella mandíbula, las mejillas hasta llegar a los labios…si, lo deseaba…pero le era prohibido…sin inmutarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor envolvió el cuello del rubio platinado y comenzó a besarlo como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

El mundo pudo haberse acabado en aquel instante y a pesar de eso ellos seguirían disfrutándose, amándose…

-Kag…susurró el ambarino, haciendo chocar su cálido aliento en el rostro de ella.

-Lo siento tanto tanto, amor mío.

Y con estas palabras se alejó de él, adentrándose en el pasillo que la alejaría de Inuyasha, que le abriría las puertas a un nuevo mundo.

-KAGOME!!!

Fue lo último que ella logró escuchar de él. Por su parte, la cascada azabache fue lo último que logró ver de ella. Pero eso no se quedaría así; tiempo atrás la había dejado ir. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

**Qué les pareció? Les gustó? **

**Kagome decidió alejarse del hombre al que amaba por miedo al dolor, será capaz de sobrevivir sin él. Qué hará Inuyasha para volver a estar con ella?**

**No dejen de enviarme sus comentarios. REVIEWS!!!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Kokoru Baransu.**


End file.
